


TOUCH

by C_syeUniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_syeUniverse/pseuds/C_syeUniverse
Summary: Hay sólo una regla que en aquellas oficinas nunca se debe romper, no obstante, a causa de todas esas miradas y sonrisas íntimas, la delgada línea entre hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto está  a punto de romperse.***EXO |Baekhyun x Chanyeol| Three-ShotRomance| SmutSongfic: Touch it, forever.***
Kudos: 1





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO: CAUSA Y EFECTO.

***

Era una especie de fetiche.

Tener esa clase de gusto por algo, por él, por aquellos movimientos y por su clara y tersa piel, no podía traducirse o interpretarse de muchas maneras, o al menos no con lindas palabras con sólo un sentido. Su goce, o aquella rara sensación que viajaba por su estómago, pelvis y un poco más abajo, se volvió más fuerte y duradera con el tiempo, por el aumento de los coqueteos, y por esa especie de peligro que los inundaba al no estar a solas cuando sucedía.

Baekhyun tenía esa maña por tocar el borde de su oreja mientras se relamía los labios, con sus ojos mirándole fijamente desde el otro lado de los cubículos. En su cuerpo, esa blanca y casi trasparente camisa que se le pegaba al torso, y los ajustados pantalones negros que delineaban su silueta.

Chanyeol, como el buen jefe que debía ser, mantenía sus manos sobre el teclado de su ordenador, sin embargo que las paredes de cristal que rodeaban su espacio de trabajo, le dieran una maravillosa vista de todo el corredor, cubículos y hasta la oficina compartida del editor, resultaban como una trampa y señal de que debía permitirse mirar un poco más.

Ser el editor en jefe de ‘EXACT’ tenía, dejando de ser una exageración, miles de restricciones, en el edificio todos los empleados y trabajadores sabían al derecho y al revés las reglas, los impedimentos, cada gran y minúscula cosa para dar a entender que los romances estaban prohibidos, _claro_ , llamarles romances era darle un término elegante. Prácticamente, había letras chiquitas prohibiendo, en palabras más atrevidas, tener alguna clase de aventura, relación sexual u orgia en las oficinas.

No era para menos, ser parte de cualquier área de producción los mantenía a todos trabajando por horas, cinco o seis días por semana, incluso en horarios extra. EXACT no era una revista cualquiera, manejar temas de espectáculos parecería sencillo, sin embargo la publicación destacaba por el sentido, sin amarillismos, pero sobretodo, por su experiencia. Los colaboradores y escritores tenían altos mandos no sólo ahí, también en cadenas de televisión como periodistas o críticos; Nuevos números salían cada mes, no obstante, fieles lectores consideraban las publicaciones con un gran nivel.

 _Era bastante claro que los romances en la oficina podrían suceder, ¿o no?,_ Chanyeol posiblemente sería una de las más grandes pruebas; Pasar tanto tiempo trabajando, escribiendo y preparando artículos mientras se convivía con los demás empleados generaba amistades, o quizás, algo más profundo.

Lo sabía, estaba claro, había incluso ejemplos con los cuales probarlo, pese a eso no podía mencionarlos.

— ¿Todo bien Chanyeol? — Su asistente inquirió al verle distraído, por lo que el de cabellos castaños asintió tratando de volver su atención a ella. Eunjung dibujó una sonrisa sobre su rostro y acumuló en una pila todos los acuses que ya habían sido firmados por el editor. —Te he notado disperso por algunas semanas, ¿seguro que estás bien?, Yifan me ha preguntado por la mañana si algo malo pasa contigo, no parecías concentrado en nada de lo que se propuso en la junta, ¿quieres que programe otra?

El alto del otro lado del escritorio desvió su atención de su empleada y amiga hasta el corredor afuera. Baekhyun continuaba de pie a un costado de un escritorio, sobre su mano sostenía una taza de café, sus labios rozaban el borde insinuando que bebería. El menor parecía que sólo estaba manteniéndolo ahí, en esa delgada línea donde aún había la posibilidad de no hacerlo. Era como caminar sobre una cuerda floja, había el temor de caer, o la seguridad de llegar del otro lado.

_¿Cómo diablos podría volverlo loco con sólo ese acto?_

El perfecto y curvilíneo chico de cabellos negros sonrió amplio, riendo después por cualquier cosa que Jongdae dijo a su lado. Chanyeol sintió su estómago apretarse, porque aunque la escandalosa risa le causaba jaqueca, mirar esos ojos ‘medías lunas’ ocasionaban también un choque y cosquilleo bajo su cinturón.

—No. —Chanyeol respondió, respirando fuerte y enfocando de nuevo su atención a su asistente. — quiero decir, sería genial si se realiza otra junta, ¿quizás en una hora? —Apretando sus párpados con fuerza y luego abriéndolos trató de hacerse a la idea y entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Eunjung al frente parpadeó y agitó su cabeza para comprender.

— ¿En una hora?

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

Eunjung asintió dubitativa, y torció los labios al pegar los documentos frente a su pecho.

— ¿Quieres que les avise a todos?, ¿escritores, consejo y editores? — poniendo su tableta electrónica sobre las hojas abrió un nuevo mensaje en el objeto, esperando enviar un mail directo hacia cada uno de los trabajadores. Chanyeol observó su acción y luego a los empleados del otro lado del cristal.

Baekhyun era parte del área de corrección, de los mejores, solía regresar textos completos si las ideas no eran claras, los colaboradores le temían, pues sus artículos podían no ser aprobados debido a él. En pocas palabras, solía hacer que la redacción y lectura fuera ligera, entendible, precisa y correcta.

—Todos los de la última junta, quiero saber si todo está yendo en orden. —humedeciendo su garganta vio los dedos de Eunjung escribir rápidamente, eventualmente y casi al instante, pudo notar a algunos trabajadores reaccionar cuando el mensaje les llegó a sus respectivos ordenadores.

Apreció como Jongdae dejó de reír y miró hacia su pantalla, y a la vez, con la misma velocidad, Baekhyun metía su mano en su bolsillo para extraer su móvil y observar.

 _Fue en automático,_ Chanyeol casi pudo saborear el futuro encuentro, puesto que el pequeño chico levantó su rostro, entregándole una sonrisa al mirar hacia él.

—Entonces deberías prepararte, come algo primero para que llegues con energías a la junta. La hora de la comida ya pasó, ¿te quedarás aún en la oficina?, Yifan y yo iremos a comprar algo y volveremos, ¿vienes? — Eunjung sugirió, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro lo que fuera que su jefe observaba. Varios empleados se movían velozmente hacia sus respectivos espacios de trabajo, y algunos otros susurraban y veían hacia su dirección, como si se preguntaran qué estaba sucediendo.

Chanyeol raramente convocaba dos reuniones en un mismo día, las ocasiones donde aquello sucedió no fue por buenos motivos.

—Creo que lo haré, necesito estar concentrado para cuando eso pase. —poniéndose de pie, acomodó la corbata que caía sobre su pecho, luego de tomar su billetera, móvil y llaves avanzó hacia un costado, tomando el abrigo en su perchero cubrió su espalda. 

El clima había sido frío por los últimos días, las lluvias por las tardes habían ocasionado que las cafeterías en cada piso expandieran el olor a café y té, no resultaba molesto sin embargo, Chanyeol descubrió que le gustaba. Tal vez, su gran razón es que el pequeño pelinegro parecía siempre presente por ello.

Salió de su oficina dejando pasar primero a Eunjung, la cual dejó los papeles sobre su moderno escritorio para entonces tomar su bolso y cubrirse también. Baekhyun aún al costado de Jongdae y sentado en el borde del escritorio de éste, les miró con ojos serios, aunque curiosos.

—Ese chico me causa un poco de escalofríos, su mirada es tan fija que no puedo interpretarla como supongo que debería, no sé si es grosero o amable, es profunda. —Eunjung murmuró al ajustar el botón de su propio abrigo, Chanyeol, haciéndose el desentendido, miró a su amiga y luego al responsable de su mente en blanco.

— ¿Hablas de Byun?

—Ese mismo. —susurró ella, y golpeó el hombro del más alto para pedirle que dejara de ser tan obvio al casi señalarlo con los ojos. —Basta, no quiero problemas.

— ¿Le temes a él?

—No es que le tema, pero es… no sé cómo decirlo, es un poco extraño ¿sabes?, hay ocasiones donde coincidimos en el ascensor y me saluda, hay veces en las que incluso intenta hacer conversación, pero luego es como ahora, que no sé si nos está juzgando por salir juntos de la oficina.

— ¿Crees que eso hace? —Chanyeol inquirió con confusión, también con algo de esperanza, aunque sin saber de qué. Baekhyun no parecía nervioso, asustado o avergonzado por ser tan directo, por no titubear o romper el contacto visual continuo— Tal vez, hay reglas, podría estar haciéndose ideas equivocadas, especialmente porque si sales con alguien claramente no es conmigo.

—Yah, basta. —Eunjung golpeó su hombro ocasionando que riera, Chanyeol se limitó después a ofrecerle una sonrisa, movió su mano con elegancia pidiéndole ir primero, avanzando así hacia el corredor con destino al ascensor.

—En el momento en que ustedes anuncien su compromiso tendré problemas, no sé cómo justificarlos, aunque aún está la opción de despedirlos. — Bromeó el alto, al mismo tiempo que pasaba a un costado del de cabellos negros. Baekhyun giró su rostro levemente, y Chanyeol, mirando hacia atrás también, apreció como el editor le sonreía por encima del hombro.

—Nunca lo harías, Yifan es parte del consejo además de uno de los ilustradores, no puedes simplemente echarlo, sabes que mucho de tu éxito se debe a él.

—No será el primero ni el último. — El alto bromeó por segunda vez. Eunjung, con una frente arrugada, respiró profundo antes de asentir.

—Hemos pedido perdón sin ni siquiera una razón, nosotros no nos enamoramos en la oficina, nuestras citas siempre fueron fuera del trabajo. —se justificó, y acomodó un mechón de su propio y corto cabello detrás de la oreja, el delineador enfatizando sus ojos le dio un gesto mucho más molesto, Chanyeol le sonrió, luego empujándole ligeramente con el hombro.

—No te enfades.

—De cualquier modo no es como si tus reglas fueran efectivas, ¿has visto este edificio?, ¿cuántos pisos pertenecen a EXACT?, no creo que no haya sucedido ya, tus empleados pueden ser ingeniosos.

— ¿Estás insinuando que ellos, podrían haber hecho ya…?

— ¿Sexo?— Eunjung se mofó. — Bueno, hay muchos tipos de eso, puede ser, no lo sé, podrás tener seguridad y cámaras, pero no sabes lo que ocurre en las zonas más escondidas de este lugar, si ellos logran ofenderse por mi futuro matrimonio no sería, ¿hipocresía?

—Buscaré la forma de informarlo, si algo sucede ¿por algo soy el jefe, no?, sabré cómo manejarlo. —Chanyeol intentó calmarle al verle alterada, ella suspiró y miró hacia el final del pasillo.

Yifan estaba saliendo de su propia oficina, levantó una mano y sonriendo caminó hacia ellos. El de cabellos castaños pudo verlo, aquel brillo en los ojos de ambos al mirarse, el amor los unía con una fuerte conexión. Chanyeol no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía el amor, uno de verdad, no obstante sus amigos eran la idea y prueba más acercada de que existía.

Sus pasados noviazgos fueron simples, incluso recordar el nombre de todas las novias que tuvo durante el instituto y el primer año de universidad era una hazaña, pese a eso, los dos siguientes fueron más duraderos; SunYoung fue su novia en su último año antes de graduarse, su relación pintaba para terminar en el altar, sin embargo aquella noche en la que Chanyeol, errónea o afortunadamente terminó acostándose con Luhan, notó que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Darse cuenta de que tener sexo con un hombre le gustó, y casi descubrir su verdadera sexualidad al entender que no era heterosexual por completo, le ocasionó un gigantesco shock. SunYoung fue (en exceso) comprensiva, y sin más aceptó su opción sobre darse un tiempo para que Chanyeol pudiera pensar y entender lo que le sucedía.

Por supuesto, ese hecho fue más como la ruptura, ambos lo sabían, la gente solía dar esas palabras para aminorar el dolor. Chanyeol y ella lo entendieron, puesto que los dos meses que acordaron pasaron a ser tres, luego seis. La reconciliación claramente nunca llegó.

Sehun a diferencia, tomó su lugar por los siguientes dos años, su noviazgo fue sencillo, pero también lleno de emoción. Chanyeol notó las diferencias de salir con un hombre a con una mujer, la cantidad de amor solía ser la misma, pero la comprensión no; Era más que obvio, las personas son distintas, las relaciones igual, tuviese pene o no, el alto logró apreciar y valorar lo que buscaba y conseguía, una pareja real.

Aunque a veces ese furor se desvanecía apresuradamente, y las consecuencias de ser un inexperto en todos esos aspectos homosexuales llenos de clichés y estereotipos lo jodieron a él, y también a su noviazgo.

Su familia, como lo esperaba, no reaccionó del todo bien, por lo que agregar a todo ello el haberse distanciado de sus padres y hermanos, sólo empeoró y alargó su espera para conseguir de nuevo la estabilidad. Encontrar un trabajo e ir subiendo de puesto lo colocó ahí, en ese empleo soñado que había querido tener desde que inició la universidad, alejándolo a ratos de todos esos malos momentos, reproches y soledad que su vida sentimental le regaló.

***

La comida y junta sucedió muy rápido.

Y Chanyeol trató de que su atención estuviera ahora en el lugar correcto y no en las sonrisas coquetas que el editor le mostró. Teniendo toda su concentración en las propuestas, fue capaz de desechar ideas que hicieron enfadar a uno que otro escritor. Jongdae fue uno de ellos, puesto que no pudo evitar maldecirlo en voz baja al tener la negativa sobre su reciente artículo que ya había iniciado. El alto se disculpó con sinceridad, consiguiendo que únicamente un par dijeran entenderlo.

Al parecer para varios el atontamiento de su jefe se volvió evidente. Chanyeol solía ser serio en los momentos correctos pero sin llegar a los extremos, sin embargo su personalidad y alma responsable con frecuencia les ponía limitaciones o llamados de atención para que todo sucediera en orden y en los días estipulados. Tenían calendarios con fechas específicas, entregas y publicaciones que debían ser respetadas y cumplidas. Por lo que ahora, ver como el exigente editor en jefe estaba cometiendo tantos errores, descolocaba y preocupaba a más de uno.

La última orden fue dicha, y Chanyeol se permitió ofrecer una sonrisa a los empleados, Yifan desde su asiento reprimió una risa, pues ver a su amigo nervioso era tan inusual.

Algunos de los diseñadores fueron los primeros en salir, Jongdae decidió quedarse sobre su asiento esperando que Chanyeol pudiera darle opciones más precisas para su nota.

Baekhyun, aun recargado sobre uno de los bancos, se mantuvo en su lugar por un instante, sólo consiguiendo una respuesta corpórea por parte del alto para retirarse; Obtenida la sonrisa y el intercambio de miradas se puso levemente de pie, palmeó el hombro de Jongdae y luego salió de la sala de juntas detrás de Yifan. En su trayecto, ese leve contoneo de caderas que sin darse cuenta siguió Chanyeol, fue interrumpido y descubierto, erróneamente sus ojos terminaron de observarle el trasero al editor, encontrándose entonces con la mirada divertida, además de sorprendida del ilustrador.

Yifan esperaba por él fuera del lugar, pero su rostro lleno de emoción por la revelación, parecía una amenaza aterradora.

Sin mucho qué decir a causa de su mente revuelta, Chanyeol logró darle algunas palabras a Jongdae, dejándole con una docena de posibilidades para su nuevo artículo. Éste sin alterarse levantó las cejas y confundido, logró palmearle una mejilla y decirle que hablarían más tarde al respecto, pues al parecer su jefe continuaba demasiado disperso.

Eunjung a su lado trató de remediar el error, y con su carpeta en mano se acercó al columnista para detallar el concepto para elegir un tema. El de cabellos castaños tosió al verse hecho a un lado, por lo cual salió de la sala y avanzó temeroso hacia la salida. Baekhyun ya había abandonado el lugar, y se encontraba entrando a la oficina a unos metros.

—Uhmm, creo que comienzo a entender. — Yifan dijo, esbozando esa curva ligera que se volvió más traviesa conforme sus dientes se asomaron. — Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmado por alguien, Sehun fue tu último enamoramiento, ¿no es así?

Chanyeol entrecerró sus ojos ante su declaración, y negó con su rostro y dedo índice avanzando hasta su propia oficina. El ilustrador sonrió a sus espaldas más satisfecho que antes, siguiéndole y mirando como tan sólo entraron, Chanyeol oprimió un botón dejando bajar las persianas que cubrían los cristales, para así conseguir privacidad; pudo hacer eso desde antes, pero sólo hasta entonces lo consideró.

—No estoy enamorado. — aclaró, tratando de mantenerse firme al decirlo. —El chico sólo es guapo.

— ¿Sólo guapo?— se burló Yifan. —Por favor Chanyeol, pude verlo, si pudieras tirártelo ahora mismo lo harías.

—Sí, eso es cierto. —se encogió de un hombro, en sus ojos ni un asomo de vergüenza se reflejó. —Pero no lo haré, porque soy el jefe y él es un empleado, y si recuerdas bien, los romances en la oficina…

—Están prohibidos, lo sé. — terminó la frase por él. — Pero bien, si no estás enamorado eso no lo hace un romance, tampoco es como si él no te coqueteara, esa forma de mover el trasero. —sus manos se habían colocado al frente, fingiendo tocar algo. Chanyeol cerró con frustración sus ojos al verle. — ¿no me digas que no lo has notado?, ¿acaso eso no es una insinuación?

—La sea o no, no es algo que pudiera preguntarle, ¿no se consideraría acoso?, sólo lo dejaré pasar, en algún momento dejará de interesarme.

—O puede que la tensión sólo se haga más grande. — viendo al menor tomar asiento se movió de lugar, tirando de la moderna silla del otro lado para sentarse también. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No, no puedes.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien?

Los ojos más grandes se abrieron amplios al escucharle, una cara de nerviosismo y vergüenza apareció, sus orejas volviéndose un tanto rojas. No es como si en verdad Chanyeol fuera tímido, pero verse atrapado en un callejón inevitablemente lo hizo sentir así.

—No te voy a responder eso. — contestó alterado, pasando una mano por encima de su ondulado y peinado cabello.

— ¿Has estado con alguien luego de Sehun?

—Por supuesto que sí. —concentrándose en su trabajo, Chanyeol oprimió una tecla de su ordenador para quitarla del estado de suspensión. Yifan al frente lo vio fingir abrir un documento, pareciendo poco concentrado en lo que escribía en éste.

—Porque ha pasado ya un año desde eso, y bueno, aunque no hayas tenido una pareja desde entonces, la vida sexual debe ser un caso diferente, ¿no es así?

—No quiero hablar de esto Kris. —se humedeció la garganta, llevando sus dedos hacia su frente para sobar sus sienes. El aludido sonrió por ser llamado así, puesto que aquel tipo de apodo lo había obtenido en la universidad, como una especie de broma al haber sido un extranjero recién llegado de Canadá. Hasta donde recordaba, su mejor amigo ya había dejado de llamarle de esa manera. 

—De acuerdo. — Yifan extendió sus palmas al frente, entendiendo. — Sólo pienso que es momento de que sigas adelante, tu familia lo ha aceptado ya, así que ¿qué más da?, tal vez no sea ese chico, pero debes darte una oportunidad. Sal, conoce a alguien, ve a una cita a ciegas o acuéstate con alguien que conozcas en un club, sólo quiero que avances, que dejes de preocuparte tanto por el qué dirán.

—Eso no es algo que me preocupe. — se defendió, haciendo un exagerado gesto demostrando su fastidio. Chanyeol recibía esa clase de consejos demasiado seguido. Por Yoora, por Kyungsoo, por Junmyeon y Eunjung, incluso por SunYoung.

Porque, _oh_ _sí_ , su ex novia se había vuelto algo así como una amiga. Ella solía llamarle a menudo, salían a tomar algo cuando los planes parecían inexistentes, además, en las recientes reuniones familiares de cada uno convenientemente asistieron juntos.

Sus familias al parecer veían en ello una posibilidad de reconciliación, algo que para los implicados sonaba bastante improbable. Chanyeol sabía que así comenzara a parecer un _quedado_ , las probabilidades de casarse sin amor eran de cero. SunYoung por otra parte tenía su propia razón, ya que a pesar de que respetaba sus preferencias tenía una clase de límite respecto a casarse con un bisexual. Chanyeol de todas maneras ya le había resuelto la duda sobre sí éste sería capaz de serle infiel.

—Okay, Okay. — Yifan se disculpó. —Es sólo que ya tienes veintisiete, casi veintiocho, no sé si tu media naranja es un hombre o una mujer, pero sea cual sea, si deseas formar una familia debes darte prisa. Enamorarte, vivir el noviazgo y casarte. Si resulta ser mujer hacer todo eso y tener un hijo, y si es un hombre adoptar o algo así.

—Estás sonando como mi madre, Kris.

—Te juro que no quiero ser así, pero te lo digo porque lo sé. Estoy a nada de cumplir treinta, y Eunjung frecuentemente habla sobre esto. La idea de ser padre me gusta, si hemos adelantado la fecha de la boda es por la misma razón. Sé que quizás no deberíamos vivir así, pero el tiempo es tan corto y la emoción mucha. Sólo quisiera que fueras feliz también. — Viendo que el ánimo de su amigo había decaído con sus palabras decidió cerrar la boca, y asintió poniéndose de pie. — Ya entendí, lo siento.

—Sabes que te quiero Kris. — sonrió al saber que su amigo por fin le dejaría a solas.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—A que no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero sinceramente no pienso seguir tu consejo.

—¿Ni siquiera la parte del sexo?— se burló, viendo al de ojos grandes sonreír a su cuestionamiento.

—Nope. Ni esa.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. — agitó su mano simulando darle la razón, seguidamente salió de la oficina, logrando cerrar la puerta y dejando el lugar un poco más oscuro.

Chanyeol entonces suspiró, tratando de no tomarse tan en serio las palabras del mayor. Sentirse solo era ya algo tan ordinario, como si tal cosa fuera parte de su horario. Por supuesto, saberlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas diferentes, el alto aún seguía en esa etapa donde lo trataría de negar, incluso cuando todos pudieran verle mal.

***

_Era una fuerte, continua y placentera fricción._

Chanyeol podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo como si la ropa entre ellos no existiera. La forma de sus glúteos era perfecta, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, pues sus manos podían sostenerlos sin dificultad. Apretándolos, conoció qué tan firmes estaban, y sonriendo, logró hacerle saber al causante de su erección que estaba satisfecho de poder, al fin, tocar su cuerpo como lo había estado deseando por el último mes.

¿Era raro acaso?, Chanyeol no estaba seguro de cómo es que la atracción llegaba, ya que según recordaba Byun jamás fue alguien de su tipo, al de cabellos castaños solían atraerle los chicos altos, en demasía delgados, de aspecto elegante y atractivo. Y Byun… bien, no es cómo si Byun Baekhyun no fuera elegante ni atractivo, porque claramente su belleza era única, la fila de pretendientes en la oficina podría incluso doblar la esquina. No obstante para Chanyeol resultaba complicado entender el porqué. Luhan era su tipo, todo él con ese precioso cuerpo y su más aún preciosa forma en la que le sedujo. Sehun obviamente estaba dentro de sus gustos, enamorarse de él fue como un punto extra y a favor para reforzar sus ideas. Por lo que ahora, gustar de alguien que no entraba entre aquellas características, le causaba un poco de migraña.

Byun Baekhyun no era alto, o bueno, no tanto, su delgadez por lo mismo era un poco más extraña, pues si a veces su cuerpo solía verse de su tipo, existían también aquellas ocasiones donde al mirar más detenidamente, notaría sus ajustados jeans dejando ver sus curvilíneos muslos.

— ¿Hace cuánto?— Baekhyun le preguntó, rozando apenas sus labios sobre los más anchos. Chanyeol tragó saliva por la mínima caricia, y sujetó más fuerte al menor de su trasero. El de cabellos negros estaba sentado sobre su regazo, aun ondeándose para causar que su parte baja rozara con el pene del mayor. — ¿Uhm?, sé que deseas esto, cada que me miras cerca puedo ver tus ojos rogando por mí.

—No lo sé. — Chanyeol jadeó, juntando sus propios labios cuando su estómago se apretó, los lujuriosos ojos del pequeño estaban seduciéndole, y esos movimientos al ondear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás simulaban algo que él deseaba verle hacer sin ropa.

—Uh, esa no es la respuesta. — Se burló el de ojos cafés. Todavía mofándose bajó de sus piernas, dejando al alto solo y totalmente excitado sobre su silla.

Chanyeol miró hacia los cristales cubiertos de su oficina, escuchando a lo lejos el ruido de sus empleados trabajando. Baekhyun de pie, con una sonrisa en sus labios miró el bulto bajo los pantalones ajenos.

—Creo, creo que fue luego del incidente del ascensor. Quizás estar atrapados por hora y media juntos hizo que te mirara de manera distinta. —nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo dejó salir su confesión. Siendo sincero con él mismo, Chanyeol entendía que aquello no era una creencia, era la realidad.

Un mes atrás el ascensor que había tomado al llegar al trabajo se averió, dejándolos a ambos en medio del séptimo piso y el octavo. Para cuando el incidente comenzó el alto ni siquiera se había percatado de que uno de sus empleados era el que se encontraba a su costado, pues en aquel edificio no sólo trabajaban para la publicación de EXACT, sino también del periódico.

No fue una pena pasar aquel tiempo esperando que se solucionara el problema y a que los sacaran de ahí, pues tras unos veinte minutos resoplando y quejándose sobre el pésimo inicio de su día, cayó en cuenta de que el chico sentado sobre el piso del elevador estaba bastante atento a su cuerpo. Baekhyun desde el inicio fue directo, sus ojos se paseaban sin pena desde sus piernas hasta su rostro, y de vez en cuando soltaba una ligera risita al ver a su comúnmente enfadado jefe, nervioso.

Chanyeol por una muy extraña razón casi se sintió desnudo, y tras frotarse los brazos un buen rato decidió mirar mejor, extender su mano y hacer una pequeña conversación con el chico responsable de que los artículos en la revista fueran más que una maravilla para sus lectores. Pese a ser el jefe, aún tenía esas limitaciones sobre hacerse cercano a su empleados, sin embargo aquella situación parecía estar dándoles la oportunidad de conocerse.

Y sí, ese fue un tremendo error.

Los labios rosas que se movían al hablarle le distrajeron, los ojos cafés coqueteaban con él junto con sus parpadeos, y esas sonrisas… esas jodidas sonrisas. _Sí_ _, bien,_ Chanyeol fue algo así como conquistado por él, ese gusto que creció en hora y media se mantuvo dentro de él, específicamente, dentro de sus pantalones; En un mes Byun Baekhyun hizo de él algo maleable, podría derretirlo y hacerlo temblar consecutivamente.

Creó, fácilmente de todo ello, una tensión sexual impresionante.

— ¿Así que desde entonces?—El pequeño inquirió, sonriendo traviesamente antes de acercarse por segunda vez. Sus pasos sin embargo pararon al llegar al frente, y Chanyeol tuvo unas inmensas ganas de sujetar el borde de los pantalones negros para hacerlo volver a su anterior asiento.

Baekhyun no obstante tenía una idea diferente, puesto que descendió al agacharse, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas ajenas mientras se sostenía con las propias sobre el piso, y luego separó las piernas de su jefe, queriendo ver los testículos de Chanyeol bajo la tela, y a su creciente erección que elevaba ésta.

La garganta de Chanyeol quedó seca nuevamente, por lo que tuvo que humedecerla. Se escuchó tragar al ver los delgados dedos sostener su cinturón. Baekhyun fue lento, hábil también al desabrocharlo mientras mantenía el cruce de sus miradas, y luego tomando la cremallera, bajó ésta para observar mejor.

La ropa interior de Chanyeol impedía ver mucho por el color, al parecer los colores oscuros eran lo suyo. Baekhyun no podía decir lo mismo, puesto que adoraba los colores claros, especialmente el blanco y extrañamente, lo rosas.

— ¿Lo haremos de esta forma?—La voz de Chanyeol salió queda, como si aguatara la respiración. No deseaba ser ruidoso, algo que resultaba un poco imposible porque en verdad quería que todo sucediera tan… tan delicioso. _¿De qué otra manera podría pedirlo?,_ era sexo, debía disfrutarlo, dejar salir su deleite con las palabras con las que mejor pudiera describirlo.

—No podemos hacerlo de otra manera. —Baekhyun murmuró al sujetar el elástico del boxer, su pecho se infló ya que estaba, por poco literalmente, palpando la victoria. —No puedo simplemente dejar que te entierres en mí, soy algo escandaloso… — bajando por fin la ropa interior dejó libre el falo del mayor, podía verlo duro, con algunas venas asomándose. — Al menos así tendré la boca ocupada.

Chanyeol le vio inclinarse cerca de su intimidad, y sus ojos miraron hacia su puerta por un instante al cuestionarse sobre si el seguro de la puerta fue puesto. No podía recordarlo, ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea sobre cómo fue que Baekhyun llegó ahí. _Oh sí, Baekhyun;_ Poniendo de nuevo su atención a lo que sucedía, observó al pelinegro, quien con sus labios tocó la punta de su pene, y luego abrió su cavidad para empezar a masturbarle con la boca.

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir la humedad en su miembro, los apretó disfrutando, y luego los abrió cayendo en cuenta de su realidad.

Su oficina estaba casi en la completa oscuridad, sólo la luz de la pantalla de su ordenador iluminando, su documento casi finalizado y la línea parpadeando esperando. Sobre su pecho tenía su propio saco, y bajo el, sus manos tocaban su propio pene.

—Demonios. — Chanyeol gimió al entender. — un maldito sueño. — jadeando se reincorporó en su lugar, y sólo hasta entonces notó que había una nota sobre su teclado. Empujó su saco, y luego se estiró esperando deshacer los nudos en su cuerpo, eventualmente sostuvo con un par de dedos el papel, identificando la redonda y bonita letra de Eunjung.

_“Buenas noches dormilón, yo puse la alarma por si no despertabas a tiempo, aunque en serio deseo que despiertes antes. Deberías sólo dejar todo para mañana, ve a casa y descansa, pero primero asegúrate de estar en todos tus sentidos, no quiero que manejes cansado, agrego un número para que puedas pedir un taxi si es así”_

Chanyeol sonrió tras ver la serie de números, e instantáneamente, un sonido estridente llenó su oficina al tratarse de la alarma. El reloj del ordenador estaba marcando las diez de la noche, lo que claramente era su señal para marcharse. El edificio a esas horas aún estaba ocupado, aunque el área de la revista solía ser totalmente lo contrario. Si continuaba ahí por más tiempo inminentemente el guardia de seguridad le pediría retirarse, o en su defecto, comenzaría a hacer una conversación y terminaría contándole sobre su vida o sobre lo duro que debía resultar ser el jefe y tener que trabajar hasta tarde.

Sin pensarlo una vez más apagó la MAC y se colocó el saco, al tener sus llaves y pertenencias sobre su hombro y bolsillos, caminó sin más hacia la entrada de su oficina. Se aseguró de que la puerta de cristal estuviera cerrada y luego giró en sus talones para ir al ascensor, no obstante una línea de luz saliendo de una de las puertas del extremo contrario le hizo detenerse.

Titubeando miró a sus costados, los cubículos estaban vacíos, no había ni una sola persona ya ahí, por lo que le resultó alarmante saber que aún había alguien. Chanyeol no solía ser entrometido, y era claro que sólo estaba tomándose acciones que como el jefe debía hacer.

Moviendo su portafolio con correa sobre su hombro, avanzó sin más hacia la oficina. Al llegar, con sus nudillos golpeó ligeramente la puerta, escuchando del otro lado a alguien tararear. Chanyeol tocó por segunda vez, intentando recordar cuántas personas ocupaban esa oficina.

—ChanSeon, InJung y… Baekhyun

— _“Cuando la mañana llegue, uh-uh, te cubriré con todo mi cuerpo, mantente cerca de mí”—_ cantó por unos segundos, balbuceando luego el siguiente verso.

Chanyeol reconoció su voz al instante y nervioso, se tomó el atrevimiento de empujar la entreabierta puerta. Baekhyun estaba sentado frente a su propia computadora, sobre sus oídos tenía unos audífonos y sus ojos se movían concentrados sobre su lectura, sus dedos de vez en cuando se movían sobre las teclas, su diestra sobre el mouse clickeando para resaltar palabras.

—Byun. —Chanyeol llamó, agitando una mano para robar su atención. El nombrado desvió sus ojos de su monitor hasta su jefe, y sin sorprenderse quitó sus audífonos al deslizar la unión de estos sobre su cabeza.

—Park. — le respondió, ofreciendo entonces una sonrisa. — Quiero decir, Jefe Park.

Chanyeol intentó no tomarse su forma de llamarle como una burla, y sólo movió la cabeza y su mano al señalar el reloj de la oficina.

— ¿Has visto qué hora es?, no puedes quedarte aquí, en cualquier momento el guardia vendrá a echarte. Ve a casa. — se humedeció los labios al terminar de hablar, pues si bien lo que estaba informando era cierto, también con ello evitaba un llamado de atención de personas en mandos mucho más superiores que el suyo.

—Pensé que podría hacer horas extra. — Baekhyun se burló, sin embargo sus manos se habían deslizado para guardar su documento y apagar su PC. Luego, se estiró y se puso de pie, buscando su propia chaqueta y portafolio para salir. — Siempre amanecemos en la oficina los días de publicación, ¿está prohibido quedarse a dormir aquí ahora?, ¿es una nueva regla?

—Los días de publicación son la excepción, sí, está prohibido, y no, no es una nueva regla, es algo que deberían saber todos aquí, es por cuestiones de seguridad.

El de ojos cafés terminó de alistarse, apagó la luz de la oficina y caminó a la par del más alto hacia el ascensor. Sonriendo, recordó aquella vez en la que Jongdae le leyó el reglamento del trabajo, podría decir que no se sabía ni una cuarta parte de éste, algo que honestamente no le preocupaba. La regla clave y básica era que no podía ser un irrespetuoso, y la palabra respeto para empezar ya tenía una exageración de limitaciones.

Besar a su jefe era lamentablemente, una de ellas.

—Bueno, no voy a robarme nada si eso es algo que teman, en mi casa tengo un computador, papel y bolígrafos, que es lo único que podría llevarme. — se mofó, sin esperar oprimió el pequeño triangulito pidiendo el elevador, viendo que la luz de ése se encendió. Se balanceó en sus pies, notando al observar por el rabillo del ojo que el alto estaba mirándole fijamente. — ¿En verdad piensa que soy capaz?

Chanyeol agitó su rostro al creerse descubierto, y avanzó al interior del espacio cuando las puertas se deslizaron.

—No te creo un ladrón, Byun. Pero son reglas y debo hacer que se cumplan, si ustedes hacen algo mal el que recibe la queja soy yo.

—Uhm. —Baekhyun dejó salir entre sus labios. — De cualquier modo no lo hice con intención, estaba demasiado concentrado en la corrección que el tiempo se me fue, nunca antes me quedé después de la hora de salida, pero supongo que sólo pasó. — se sobó un hombro, la frialdad de su superior ponía más altos los obstáculos para acercarse a él. El pelinegro estaba acostumbrado, Chanyeol podría parecer querer besarle un minuto y al siguiente ya estaba retrocediendo para crear espacio entre ellos. —Aunque no fui el único, ¿Por qué continuó aquí Jefe Park, tiene mucho trabajo?

El alto sonrió levemente, porque a pesar de la formalidad con la que su empleado le llamaba, existía algo en el tono que le gustaba. Podría ser por su edad, quizás era porque cada cosa que Baekhyun decía sonaba terriblemente llena de alegría. El pelinegro estaba en sus veintitrés todavía, y sí, aquello era como otro aspecto en contra para Chanyeol.

Querer follarse a un empleado estaba mal, pero querer follarse a casi un crío estaba peor.

—Sí, algo de eso. —Chanyeol tamborileó sus dedos sobre su propia pierna. — De cualquier modo no deberías quedarte por tanto tiempo en la oficina, ¿no se supone que aún estás yendo a la universidad?, siéndote sincero pensé que la pasantía terminaría en unos meses, pero ahora te has vuelto un empleado. Todos aquí te hemos visto crecer tanto, te has convertido en uno de los mejores del equipo.

—Oh, ¿eso es un halago?— Baekhyun se rió, saliendo del ascensor cuando éste se detuvo en el estacionamiento. — ChanSeon sigue siendo el jefe de corrección, algún día seré mejor que él, me ha enseñado a ser exigente. — hizo un puño mostrándolo al mayor. —Aunque creo que todos piensan que ya lo soy sin necesitar de sus consejos, me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Sobre lo de la universidad aún estoy en el posgrado, todo ha ido bien, pero el dinero siempre ayuda, además de las prácticas y la experiencia. Trabajar para ti es muy genial.

Ignorando que la informalidad se hizo presente, Chanyeol sintió su ánimo subir de uno a cien. Que alguien hablara de su liderazgo con esa clase de palabras claramente le gustaba. Porque sí, las personas resultan ser así, se necesitaba de ese tipo de atenciones y halagos. Que Baekhyun fuera quien los dijera le daba un plus, ¿por qué?, no lo sabía, no quería pensar mucho al respecto, Baekhyun sólo era un empleado.

La línea de autos donde Chanyeol se estacionó estaba casi vacía, su auto negro estaba en un costado, a unos cuantos metros de uno blanco que, según recordaba, debía ser de Baekhyun.

El de menor edad sonrió tenue al darse cuenta de que esa era la despedida, que pese a estar intercambiando palabras después de no recordaba cuánto tiempo, también debía actuar sin apresurarse y así evitar decir algo de más. Las relaciones siempre avanzaban lentas, trabajándose en ellas con tiempo. Chanyeol no era su tipo ideal o algo por el estilo, no estaban enamorados el uno del otro, sin embargo si deseaba que entre ellos esa distancia se acortara, debía hacerlo de a poco.

Baekhyun en su mayoría tuvo noviazgos pasajeros, algunos cuantos ni siquiera podrían llamarse así, sinceramente, aquello no era algo que le importara, tampoco es como si resultara ser un promiscuo o _‘fácil’_ para besarse o enredarse con cuanto tipo se parara frente a él, y no obstante, sabía cómo una relación funcionaba y evolucionaba. Su único noviazgo duradero, el cual tuvo con uno de sus profesores en la universidad, fue simple y al mismo tiempo tan interesante.

Estar con un hombre mayor le dio demasiadas enseñanzas, entre ellas, que llevar las cosas lentas era lo mejor, no entregar su corazón y cuerpo tras las primeras lindas palabras o proclamaciones de amor. Siempre habría motivos para buscar señas, fueran grandes o pequeñas, para sospechar de la aparente sinceridad de sus posibles parejas.

—Me alegra mucho que te sientas cómodo aquí. —Chanyeol respondió, mirando por encima de su hombro a su vehículo, entre impaciente y no. El alto sonrió tenue, sin algo realmente demostrando en la curva. —Espero que continúes con nosotros por un largo tiempo.

—Espero lo mismo. — estuvo de acuerdo Baekhyun. Inseguro, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo de este su llavero donde se encontraba la del auto. Miró el coche un segundo, decidiendo no alargar la despedida, pues con ello, podría demostrar cosas que generalmente hablaban bastante por sí mismas.

Estaban en la etapa del coqueteo, verse como un bobo extendiendo el momento podría poner en riesgo sus oportunidades.

—Entonces… nos vemos mañana. —Chanyeol se adelantó en despedirse, y sin más el alto dio media vuelta en su lugar para entrar a su propio vehículo. Baekhyun no necesitó pronunciar ya ninguna palabra, y con un solo movimiento de mano contestó a su frase.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivos autos sin ni siquiera mirarse, el pequeño pelinegro trataba de concentrarse en sus manos sobre el volante y en encender el estéreo de su vehículo, poniendo toda su atención ahí pese a que podía sentir un leve peso sumiéndose en él. Chanyeol, al contrario del ajeno, sólo pudo no mirarle por unos segundos, y tras encender el auto, se permitió observar a través de su cristal y hacia él. Baekhyun lucía atractivo incluso con el sólo hecho de estar dentro de un vehículo, como si tal cosa, aunque tonta, pudiera dejarle ver otra de sus facetas.

Ninguno de los dos se conocía en realidad, aquella charla pasada en un elevador sólo les permitió saber el uno del otro de manera muy superficial, como sus nombres, sus estudios o sus edades, datos simples aunque importantes.

_¿Entonces cómo estaba funcionando la atracción entre ellos?_

Baekhyun consiguió exhalar al ver el auto de su jefe marcharse primero, se sobó el cuello al creerlo tenso y luego quitó el freno para poner en marcha su coche. En su cabeza, había una gran cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta. No sabía con exactitud si todos sus intentos de avance estaban ocasionando algo, porque Chanyeol un segundo parecía caer en su juego y al siguiente mostrarse tan estoico como la primera vez.

Atraer a un chico no era tan difícil, Baekhyun a veces incluso lo hacía sin quererlo, por aquel par de veces donde contoneó de más sus caderas para conseguir una cita o una copa gratis, se dio cuenta de que tenía encantos. Pero bien, en esta situación había pros y contras, y mientras que un segundo se sentía con todo el valor del mundo para hacer menos sutiles sus acercamientos, al siguiente se empezaba a cuestionar si de verdad era buena idea.

Chanyeol era su jefe, incluso si el alto le correspondiera, ¿qué significaría aquello?, _¿algunos besos?, ¿algo de sexo?, ¿y luego de eso qué?;_ Reflexionando mientras conducía, Baekhyun comprendió que Park, su jefe, podría estar pensando en algo similar, pues no había otro motivo para mostrarse tan cambiante como él. No sólo estaban involucrando algo corpóreo y hasta mental, también estaban en juego sus propios trabajos.

Y Chanyeol, para empezar, era quien más repetía y cumplía los reglamentos en todo su piso.

Riéndose, Baekhyun negó con la cabeza al tomarlo en cuenta. Pues si bien los reglamentos eran aparentemente seguidos y cumplidos, sabía de más que todo ello sólo era una especie de cortina de humo para aparentar. ChanSeon e InJung eran pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Baekhyun había llegado a su oficina compartida les quitó un poco de esa privacidad que ellos tanto pedían. No recordaba ya cuántas veces los había notado tocándose o besándose en sus horarios de trabajo, algo que sí, había vuelto incómoda su relación con ambos.

Jongdae era otro de los ejemplos con los cuales asegurar que aquella prohibición a los noviazgos no existía para los empleados, pues Baekhyun ya ni siquiera recordaba con cuántas chicas había salido su amigo tan sólo en el último mes. En EXACT, era más sencillo preguntar sobre quienes aún seguían las reglas, ya que podría contar aquella cantidad con sólo los dedos de una mano a comparación de, con los que tenían aventuras o noviazgos naciendo entre los pasillos.

***

Aparcó su coche en el espacio libre entre un par de autos, el alumbrado en el exterior era fuerte, algo que a Baekhyun le facilitaba poder mirar bien mientras maniobraba el volante. Sonrió al lograr meter el vehículo en el pequeño espacio, saliendo eventualmente de éste sin prisa. Al estar afuera le dio una mirada a su coche, el mismo que pese a ser un modelo pasado para él seguía luciendo lindo y perfecto; Tan sólo tres años atrás lo había adquirido luego de ahorrar el dinero por un largo tiempo, un logro y un sueño cumplido materializado en una pertenencia. Eran pequeños hechos, hechos que sólo se iban acumulando y asegurándole que iba por un buen camino.

Baekhyun realizaba todo por pasos, salir de Bucheon hacia Seúl fue el primero de ellos, entrar a la universidad y comprar un coche los siguientes, obtener un empleo estable y graduarse otros más, y ahora, seguía en sus objetivos obtener algunos títulos, subir de puesto y conseguir salir de casa de su hermano para volverse alguien más independiente.

Suspirando, entró a la no tan pequeña casa de dos pisos. Tras pasar la primera puerta colocó sus zapatos en un rincón, aprovechando, deslizó sus pies con cuidado sobre la encerada madera, deseando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no molestar a los dueños de la casa. BaekBeom era algo especial sobre ello, puesto que su pequeña hija de seis meses solía despertarse con el más mínimo ruido.

Y Baekhyun amaba a su sobrina, aunque reconocía que su hermano mayor necesitaba dejar de ser el típico y paranoico padre primerizo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde. — Se escuchó desde un extremo.

Baekhyun había reaccionado llevándose una mano al pecho, y casi cayó al suelo por el exagerado movimiento al asustarse. Sosteniéndose de una pared miró hacia donde la voz provino. Su hermano llevaba en una mano un biberón, y sobre su pecho se encontraba su hija que estaba más despierta que su padre, pues sus ojos se veían muy abiertos.

—Beom, joder. — cerrando sus ojos Baekhyun intentó tranquilizar a su corazón. — ¿Podrías no intentar matarme?

BaekBeom le miró con una sonrisa, la cual fue creciendo mientras más prestó atención al espantado rostro.

— ¿Hiciste algo malo?, ¿Por qué esa reacción?, pareces un ladrón entrando de esta manera.

—HyeRi se despierta hasta con el sonido de su respiración, no quería que Yoora estuviera de mal humor por interrumpir el sueño de su hija.

—Yoora está dormida, es mi turno de dormir a HyeRi— arrulló a su hija en brazos, y negó con el rostro al ver a su hermano más calmado. —De cualquier modo ¿por qué estás así?, ¿Bebiste algo de camino a casa?, no llamaste para avisar que llegarías tarde.

—Me quedé trabajando por más tiempo. —tocando su nuca comenzó a excusarse, y al darse cuenta de que los entrecerrados ojos de su hermano anunciaban que comenzaría a cuestionarle, decidió acercarse a él, aprovechando para poder besar a su sobrina. — Hye parece muy inquieta.

—Lo está.

—Entonces suerte con eso. — Abusando del momento volvió a girar en sus talones, esquivando con ello la siguiente pregunta que casi pudo predecir. Su hermano a su espalda sólo sonrió por su huida, dejándole ir al verlo caminar con prisa.

Aliviado, Baekhyun llegó al final del pasillo, entrando entonces a la habitación de _‘huéspedes’_ donde había vivido por los últimos treinta y seis meses. Aquello seguía resultando incómodo para él, sin embargo para su hermano y cuñada no resultaba así. Al parecer para el matrimonio la presencia de Baekhyun era una especie de balanza que había aligerado muchísimo sus primeros años de casados.

BaekBeom y Yoora se habían casado tres años atrás, y sí, Baekhyun había llegado casi junto con ellos a vivir ahí cuando los gastos y las deudas lo habían sobrepasado. No tener un lugar al cual mudarse lo colocó ahí, en esa rutina que en palabras de sus padres, era muy inapropiada.

Tan sólo un año atrás de ese hecho creyó haberlo logrado, independizarse de alguna manera de sus padres al ir hacia la gran ciudad, cumplir el sueño de estudiar en una de las mejores universidades y solventar sus gastos; Pero eran demasiados objetivos y tan poco tiempo, y Baekhyun terminó endeudándose y siendo echado de aquel pequeño departamento al no lograr completar la renta para su casero.

BaekBeom entonces fue su salvación, pues al ofrecerle una de sus habitaciones extra en su nuevo hogar pudo mantenerlo fuera de casa, evitándole los ‘consejos’ o ‘regaños’ de sus padres, quienes seguirían sintiéndose indispensables económicamente para él.

Dejando su portafolio con correa sobre el perchero en la pared, comenzó a ponerse cómodo y descansar. Estiró sus brazos y de su boca salió un bostezo largo que comprobaba su cansancio. Sonrió de lado al mirar su cama, la misma que sobre ella tenía un pequeño cobertor doblado en cuatro. Al parecer Yoora se había tomado la molestia de sacar aquella tela de la secadora y llevarla hasta su habitación.

Hizo una pequeña nota mental sobre agradecerle por la mañana, y sin más puso el seguro sobre su puerta para poder desvestirse y evitar cualquier incidente. Recordaba bien que desde su primer día en casa había tomado las precauciones necesarias, Yoora era la esposa de su hermano, y aunque ella supiera que era gay, una experiencia como esa podría hacer incómoda su relación. Baekhyun quería a Yoora, y Yoora le quería a él, aunque su interacción fuera muy poca ya que ellos se veían sólo por una o máximo dos horas al día debido a sus respectivos trabajos, había un cariño y confianza que, aunque aún no llegaba a un punto sobre contarse cosas íntimas o muy personales, se había fortalecido con el tiempo.

BaekBeom le había dicho regularmente que su presencia en casa había ayudado a su esposa, ya que según éste, Yoora necesitaba abrir su mente, comprender cosas respecto a su propia familia conviviendo con la de él. Baekhyun no había entendido al principio, pero al parecer tal hecho se debía a que uno de los hermanos de su cuñada había salido del closet meses antes de que ellos se casaran. Para el pelinegro la aparente revelación lo molestó al principio, sin embargo no era algo por lo que tuviera que ofenderse, necesitaba más un techo que más obstáculos para su estadía en Seúl. De cualquier modo, la boda se realizó y Baekhyun no había visto por ningún lado al supuesto hermano gay, Junmyeon y Kyungsoo, los únicos que Yoora le presentó no parecían homosexuales cuando los conoció, especialmente porque Junmyeon llevaba de la mano a una tal Irene, y Kyungsoo había anunciado ese mismo día su compromiso con Sohyun, con quien se casó tan sólo un mes después.

Caminó hasta la cama al lograr sacarse la ropa, con sólo su boxer se movió hacia el baño dentro de la habitación, lavó su cara sin prisa y luego sus dientes, mirándose al espejo entre sus acciones, logró notar esa expresión, ese brillo y felicidad casi reflejándose en ella. Su hermano pudo haberla notado antes, porque era cómo si demostrara muchos sentimientos. 

Y Baekhyun sabía que era así.

Chanyeol le había convertido en un despistado, algo descarado, en ese chico emocionado por obtener una mirada o una sonrisa en la oficina, a quien podrían descubrir coqueteándole a su jefe a diestra y siniestra. Jongdae lo había hecho ya, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus otros compañeros de trabajo se dieran cuenta.

Se sentía como un adolescente enamorándose superficialmente y a primera vista, con esa atracción y emoción por mirar al chico que había robado su atención, quien le pondría nervioso con un cruce de miradas o sólo con el hecho de pasar a su costado. Baekhyun se sentía tonto por ser así, porque aunque en ese caso había más que ansias, se sentía un poco como el primer amor, aunque sí, con una tensión sexual atrayéndolos y haciéndolos dudar a cada segundo.

—Sexo. — Baekhyun pronunció aún con el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca, se miró por el reflejo y luego negó con el rostro al considerarlo por quién sabe cuántas veces ya. _“No puede ser sólo sexo”,_ pensó.

Se enjuagó la boca y entonces volvió hacia uno de los cajones de su closet, sacó de éste un pantalón del pijama y se metió a la cama al estar listo. Miró la habitación aún con la luz encendida, y sin esperar más tocó el apagador dejando sólo la tenue luz de su lámpara sobre el buró encendida. Cerrando los ojos, merodeó la posibilidad un poco más antes de dormir, de cualquier manera su cabeza seguiría regresándolo hacia ese tema una y otra vez.

_“Chanyeol es tu jefe, ¿vale la pena?, ¿en serio vale la pena?, acostarte con él no hará que tus problemas se hagan más pequeños, al contrario, podría empeorarlo todo. No puedes saber si de verdad le gustas, ¿Y si sólo te sigue el juego porque anda muy caliente?, follar es follar, puede ser que luego te pida que renuncies, además, ni siquiera sabes si el tipo cumplirá tus expectativas, y Baekhyun, por favor, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que tú…? Es mejor que te saques esa idea de la cabeza… es mejor si dejas esta actitud atrevida, aún hay cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales pensar”_

Abriendo los ojos por un momento, el pelinegro suspiró con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo demostró su frustración, pues el sólo pensamiento, el sólo recordar esa sonrisa coqueta que Chanyeol le mostró antes y durante la primera junta de aquel día, era suficiente para volverlo un poco loco.

Cerrando los ojos para recordar mejor esas expresiones lascivas que anteriormente recibió, movió los dedos de su diestra por debajo del edredón, tocó su desnudo abdomen y luego descendió hacia el elástico del pantalón del pijama, tocó luego el de su ropa interior, y aquel pensamiento tomó entonces una forma más acercada a la fantasía.

Masturbarse no era del diario, pero seguía siendo frecuente al realizarlo algunos días a la semana, además de que no sería la primera vez en que aquello lo hacía pensando en su jefe. 

Tocó primero el borde de su pene, y un pequeño y agudo suspiro salió entre sus labios, pues en su mente Chanyeol tocaba con sus grandes manos su cuerpo, Chanyeol estaba haciéndole aquello, con su gruesos dedos, con sus rasposas manos que casi podía jurar, serían delicadas pero firmes en sus movimientos; Se humedeció los labios con el primer vaivén, y un vibrante escalofrió recorrió por detrás de sus orejas mientras sentía retorcerse sobre su cama, pues en verdad estaba deseando aquello, y aunque tan sólo minutos antes su reflexiva cabeza le había dicho lo contrario, ese deseo sobre su cuerpo le pedía continuar.

La tensión continuaba creciendo, y continuaría así.

***

Sus miradas se habían encontrado tan naturalmente.

Baekhyun logró sonreírle sutilmente, bajando levemente el rostro desvió su atención hasta su taza donde había colocado segundos antes una bolsa de té. Chanyeol, con algo de nerviosismo cruzó la entrada de la pequeña cafetería, y se movió torpemente hacia uno de los muebles al desear encontrar las servilletas; Aquel pequeño espacio en el piso funcionaba como una cocina, aunque claro, la mayoría de sus empleados sólo utilizaban aquellas instalaciones para prepararse alguna bebida caliente, puesto que en la hora del almuerzo todos abandonaban sus cubículos para dirigirse a algún restaurante.

— ¿Busca algo?—Inquirió el menor, observando como su jefe abría y cerraba algunas puertas donde sólo se almacenaban frascos con café, leche, sustitutos y cajas con té. 

Chanyeol, sorprendido ante su cuestionamiento, creó una mueca extraña al torcer los labios.

—Necesito servilletas. — informó claro, mientras movía una mano donde sostenía su móvil, podía notarse de esa manera que los dedos de su diestra se flexionaban, desesperados por lo que buscaba.

El pelinegro sonrió ante el hecho, sintiéndose bien al saber que podía ayudar. Luego se inclinó, logrando abrir una de las puertas de la parte inferior.

—Parece algo apresurado. — Baekhyun sonó divertido al decir, sacó entonces un paquete pequeño del interior, donde extrajo algunas servilletas que entregó después. —Además de que es raro verle por aquí, jamás había visto que entrara a la cocina.

—Ocurrió un accidente. —el alto respondió al sostener los pedazos de papel, y agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, avanzando a la par hacia la salida. — Gracias Byun.

El nombrado pudo verle marcharse, y tras saber que su jefe estaba lo suficientemente lejos volvió su atención a la bebida caliente.

Para Baekhyun, aquellos intercambios eran valiosos, poco afortunados y raramente aprovechados. Chanyeol durante el horario de oficina se volvía frío, especialmente con empleados cerca. Era cortante en sus palabras y seco en sus expresiones, y resultaba bastante difícil sacarle palabras de la boca y avanzar hasta tener algo que pudiera considerarse una conversación. Tan sólo una noche antes aquella plática que sólo duró su trayecto en el ascensor fue como el premio mayor. Y Baekhyun estaba, hasta entonces, dudando sobre si en verdad aquello iba hacia algún lado.

 _"Prometiste parar"_ se dijo a sí mismo, seguidamente sostuvo con algunos dedos el asa de su recipiente, y llevó cerca de sus labios la bebida. Cerrando los ojos trató de convencerse con sus palabras pasadas, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba acercándose se distrajo.

—Pareces cansado, ¿acaso no dormiste bien? — ChanSeon preguntó en un tono burlón al llegar a su costado, y tocó con su dedo índice la frente del menor, empujándole. — Pobre bebé.

Con un pequeño gruñido Baekhyun respondió ante su forma de llamarle. ChanSeon además de ser su superior en el trabajo también era mayor que él, por ello se veía obligado a actuar de ciertas formas frente a él, llamarle ‘Hyung’ era sólo la cima de todas esas cosas vergonzosas e incómodas.

—Dormí perfectamente, sólo estoy de mal humor. —Respondió haciendo una mueca, dando luego un sorbo al té. — Aunque no soy el único, InJung parecía estarlo también, ¿acaso discutieron otra vez, _Hyung?_ — se mofó al pronunciar lo último, ocasionando que la deslumbrante sonrisa del mayor se desvaneciera.

—Estamos pasando por un momento complicado.

—Al parecer ustedes pasan por esos momentos dos o tres veces por semana, no comprendo muy bien, aunque tampoco me gustaría saber. —Baekhyun aclaró antes de que causara que ChanSeon comenzara a contarle sus problemas, lo que casi podía dar por hecho, al parecer su superior no solía tener filtro al decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Es por este maldito contrato. —ChanSeon habló sin tomar en cuenta su aclaración. —InJung y yo queremos casarnos, pero tampoco queremos perder nuestros trabajos, no sé si Park podrá entenderlo, debería tomar en cuenta de que la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo estamos trabajando y estas cosas pasan. Ella me ha pedido que hable con él desde hace un mes, pero no sé cómo debo abordar el tema, especialmente desde que despidieron a SeungHo. —Sus dedos sostuvieron el móvil sobre el mueble, y lo giró en su palma prestando atención al protector.

— ¿Quién es SeungHo?— Baekhyun inquirió confundido, y sus ojos observaron el aparato en la mano ajena que hasta entonces notó. Podía ver en este la imagen de algún superhéroe que no reconocía del todo.

—Era columnista en el periódico, lo descubrieron saliendo con una de las fotógrafas y entonces. — ChanSeon simuló cortarse el cuello con uno de sus dedos al pasarlo por enfrente, haciendo un chirriante sonido con su lengua al mismo tiempo. —Ambos fueron despedidos.

—Oh…— Pese a que lo dicho por el mayor estaba asegurándole uno de sus temores, sus ojos no dejaban de observar el aparato. Porque aquello estaba siendo una oportunidad más para acercarse. Sus oídos escuchaban su advertencia, pero sus deseos sólo podían impulsarle a hacer todo lo contrario.

— ¿Oh? — ChanSeon se rió, especialmente por la expresión del ajeno. Mirando lo que tenía entre sus dedos, extendió el móvil hacia él. — ¿esto es tuyo?, no sabía que tu sueldo era tan bueno, ni siquiera yo he podido comprarme uno de estos.

Sin responder con palabras, el de cabellos negros tomó el aparato y movió la cabeza como si estuviera dándole la razón. Dio un trago largo a su té, y luego llevó la taza aún medio llena hacia el fregadero donde se lavaban. Sin esperar más, avanzó a la salida y dudoso, aunque emocionado, caminó con dirección a la oficina más grande del piso.

Respiró profundamente, con ambas manos presionó el aparato y sintió tragar. La oficina de Chanyeol estaba cubierta por aquellas persianas, lo cual le impedía mirar lo que podría encontrarse al llegar ahí. Hasta entonces, Baekhyun cayó en cuenta de que aquella sería la primera vez donde se dirigía a tal sitio, pese a ya tener un año y medio trabajando en ‘EXACT’, jamás tuvo la necesidad o la oportunidad de ir ahí.

Con sus nudillos tocó la puerta, y escuchó un _“adelante”_ en voz de su jefe que salió inmediata. Baekhyun no dudó ante lo rápido de su contestación, y sin más abrió la puerta dejándole ver la espalda de su jefe. Chanyeol estaba de pie aunque inclinado hacia su escritorio, se le veía mover las manos sobre la superficie, y una gran cantidad de servilletas húmedas en su diestra con las cuales intentaba limpiar algo. 

— ¿Se te hizo tarde?— preguntó Chanyeol, ignorando que a la persona a la que le hablaba no era la que pensaba. —Estoy seguro de que Kris cumplió su amenaza, sólo quiero recordarles que sigo siendo el jefe y puedo despedirlos. Así que eviten tener sus noches románticas entre días laborales.

El menor aún frente a la puerta de cristal parpadeó, no entendía a qué se refería, aunque comprendía que su jefe estaba confundiéndolo.

—Sería una pena que fuera despedido. — Baekhyun respondió al no saber qué más decir, y como reacción, Chanyeol giró en su lugar, casi pálido por el tono de voz.

De cualquier manera, ¿cómo podía si quiera sospechar que Baekhyun estaría yendo hacia él?

—Byun. —Chanyeol sin darse cuenta presionó las servilletas húmedas, lo que ocasionó que la sustancia absorbida anteriormente se escurriera sobre el piso. El pelinegro al ser llamado levantó en una mano el móvil, respondiendo así a la inexistente pregunta.

—Lo olvidaste. — avanzó dos pasos al hablar, y notó el vaso de unicel en una esquina del escritorio, lo que le daba a entender aquel accidente que el mayor anteriormente mencionó.

Dejándose llevar por sus ganas de ayudar, Baekhyun entregó el teléfono a su dueño, y luego tomó las servilletas mojadas las cuales decidió colocar en el cesto de basura. Seguidamente fue de nuevo al escritorio, donde aún había rastros de café. Estirando un brazo tomó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, oprimió un par de números y pidió entonces que un conserje subiera al noveno piso.

Los parpadeantes ojos de Chanyeol esquivaron los más claros, mostrándose así algo avergonzado por sus pocas habilidades y soluciones ante algo tan banal. Baekhyun sin embargo no sintió las ganas de sonreír con burla o algo parecido, puesto que de alguna forma aquella faceta en su jefe no parecía boba, sino linda.

—Gra-Gracias por traerlo. —El de cabellos castaños habló, sosteniendo su teléfono en su diestra. Su agradecimiento parecía sincero, aunque también se entendía como una excusa. El ambiente se había puesto raro ya, y quedarse callados sólo aumentaba esa sensación.

—No pensé que los superhéroes fuera algo que le gustara, aunque el protector sigue siendo lindo, no soy muy fan del hombre araña, pero el material con el que está hecho es genial. —Baekhyun intentó bromear, y señaló con su dedo índice hacia el móvil. Chanyeol sonrió ante ello, y negó un momento con su rostro al entender a lo que se refería.

—Ah, él es Deadpool, no el hombre araña. —informó para aclarar su error, extrañamente, esa línea imaginaria que separaba la incomodidad de lo ameno estaba vibrando y amenazando con romperse.

Baekhyun podía notarlo, porque la sonrisa de su jefe estaba ampliándose, sus dientes se lograban asomar levemente, un pequeño hoyuelo estaba formándose en una de sus mejillas, y ese gran paso que había estado esperando dar estaba tan cerca, tan, tan, tan cerca.

—Estaba preguntándome si quizás tú…—el menor pudo escucharse así mismo suspirar, sintiéndose incapaz de concluir su invitación. Baekhyun sintió el nerviosismo hacerse presente con el temblor de sus dedos, y no entendía del todo por qué, en qué era esa cosa que estaba volviéndolo un inseguro cuando tan sólo un día antes le había coqueteado sin pena.

El rostro de Chanyeol se inclinó y levantó la mirada, prestándole atención hacia lo que le estaba diciendo, como si pudiera saber lo que su empleado estaba a punto de sugerirle.

—Oh dios, el tráfico era un infierno…—La voz de Eunjung se oyó fuerte al ser lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta. La asistente amplió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que había sido un error no tocar, o al menos así ella lo consideró. Puesto que Chanyeol se había reincorporado en su lugar, de una postura semi inclinada hasta una completamente recta, Baekhyun había cerrado la boca, y sus pensamientos y vergüenza se habían ido hasta sus orejas, las cuales se volvieron rojas como consecuencia. —Lo siento, volveré más tarde. —su voz sonó más amable, y retrocediendo cerró de nuevo.

Chanyeol pareció entonces recuperar su actitud seria, y Baekhyun, sabiendo que tal cosa no era buena, se inclinó levemente como un anuncio de despedida.

Para ambos tal suceso fue una señal, un anuncio o alerta que les pedía que se detuvieran, reconsideraran y luego decidieran.

Claro, conforme fueron pasando las horas y el trabajo, diferentes situaciones y comentarios se acumularon, y esos pasos avanzados en una noche, un café derramado y un móvil olvidado, retrocedieron hasta dejarlo en un estado peor, uno donde aquella empresa y esos pésimos contratos incluían las estúpidas reglas que les impedían intentar, que les impedían enamorarse, gustarse o al menos besarse.

***

—Yo, uh, te vi saliendo por la mañana de la oficina de tu amor.

La forma en la que lo llamó le hizo sentir fuertes escalofríos recorrerle la columna. Baekhyun siseó por la congelada sensación y agitó los hombros, luego, girando su rostro, dejó de mirar su monitor para enfocar la estúpida cara de Jongdae.

—No te refieras a él de esa manera, ¿sabes qué si alguien te escucha puedes meterme en problemas? —se sobó el cuello para disimular su coloreada piel, y continuó leyendo las primeras líneas de la nota del escritor. 

Jongdae a su costado sin embargo sonrió, y le picó la mejilla con un dedo para continuar molestando.

—Owwww, entonces si estás enamorado de él, no por nada entendiste sin que tuviera que mencionar su nombre, si fuera sólo un gusto no reaccionarías así, podría haberme referido a él como tu…uhm, ¿cuál sería la palabra?, ¿Cómo tu pasatiempo?, ¿Cómo tu distracción?, ¿Cómo…cómo tu fuego?, sí, él es como tu fuego, porque te pone caliente.— Jongdae se rió de su propio chiste, y luego se recargó en el respaldo de la silla con rueditas en la cual giró.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas estúpidas?, sólo cierra la boca, él es nuestro jefe, además de que si te escuchara hablar así estoy seguro de que te echaría de aquí, hoy por la mañana mencionó algo parecido, al parecer sabe que su asistente está saliendo con alguien de aquí, y no sonaba como una broma cuando amenazó con que los despediría.

La sonrisa de Jongdae desapareció por un segundo, y al siguiente, aquella curva astuta volvió a su rostro.

—Vaya, al parecer tanto tú como él sólo tienen ojos el uno para el otro y para sus propios trabajos. Todos aquí podemos saber exactamente con quién está saliendo ella, es demasiado obvio. — El de labios sonrientes mencionó con obviedad, y miró incrédulo al ver la mirada curiosa del menor.

—Tú, ¿acaso sabes con quién sale ella? — con un tono curioso cuestionó, y girando también en su silla se acercó unos centímetros al escritor, quien se cruzó de brazos al haber conseguido al frecuente Baekhyun de buen humor. — Dime quién es.

— ¿En serio no lo sabes?, ¿ni siquiera una mínima sospecha? —Jongdae intentó hacerle pensar, notando entonces que el de cabellos negros cerraba los ojos mientras indagaba en sus recuerdos. Segundos después le escuchó chasquear los dedos. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Yifan?— mencionó dudoso, Baekhyun negó con sus manos al no creerlo. — ¿es Wu?

—Bravo, Baekhyun, bravo. —Jongdae se mofó aplaudiendo. — Un año y medio después pudiste darte cuenta, ellos salen desde antes de que entraras a trabajar aquí. Diría que me sorprende que no pusieras atención a lo que pasa alrededor, pero es obvio que desde que entraste lo único que has hecho es tratar de conseguir un buen lugar aquí y desear acostarte con el jefe.

Levantando una ceja, el menor de los dos sonrió sin ofenderse, y en cambio mostró una curva tímida, casi inocente. Baekhyun llevaba una relación de ese tipo con Jongdae, de hecho, creía que decirse cosas a la cara y opinar sobre sus actitudes con esa libertad era mucho mejor, había confianza y sinceridad.

—No es mi asunto la vida de los demás, jamás he cruzado palabra alguna con Wu, así que no tenía la necesidad de pensar o siquiera sospechar. Eunjung… bueno, es la asistente de Park, siempre pensé que ellos parecían muy cercanos, y ella con frecuencia tiene algunas actitudes sospechosas, sabía que ella salía con alguien pero…

—Pero pensabas que salía con Park. —Jongdae concluyó, y agitó su dedo índice amenazando con decir algo. —Lo que es imposible, creo que Chanyeol primero renunciaría a salir con alguien de aquí. Eres mi amigo Baek, ¿lo sabes, no?, por eso pienso que es momento de decirte esto, dejando las bromas de lado. —Obteniendo un rostro más atento y serio por el ajeno, movió su cabeza, pensando una vez más las palabras que utilizaría. — Desde que llegué a trabajar a EXACT he visto a tantas personas pasar por aquí, empleados y pasantes ir y venir, y no eres el primero al que he notado poner sus ojos sobre el jefe, ¿sabes a lo qué me refiero?

— ¿Hablas de intentar salir con él?, porque yo…

—Sí, lo sé, sé de tus intenciones y tus prioridades, pero por el último mes te he visto más atento al respecto, y lo único que puedo ver de su parte es duda, un momento lo veo sonreírte y al siguiente no. No puedo saber cuáles son sus intenciones, porque en el tiempo que llevo aquí jamás le miré reaccionar así con nadie más, y tampoco tuve qué preocuparme, todas esas personas perdían el interés rápido, sin embargo no creo que eso ocurra contigo en un futuro cercano. Ustedes… ¿acaso ustedes…? ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes ya?, puedes decirme, yo no le contaré a nadie.

Baekhyun por poco rió ante su preocupación, y palmeando su hombro dos veces trató de aligerarle.

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, y estoy casi seguro de que nunca pasará. Park es demasiado serio y correcto para mi gusto, desafortunadamente todas esas características del hombre ideal se desmoronan en ese punto, al parecer los hombres mayores son en exceso complicados, ahora comprendo por qué mi hermano decía que el que saliera con mi profesor le asustaba, Leeteuk pensaba mucho en el futuro y en su trabajo, y Park es bastante similar.

—Excepto que con uno de acostaste y con el otro no. —Jongdae bromeó. —Tal vez deberías salir con alguien de tu edad, ¿no mencionaste que tu cuñada quería presentarte a alguien?

—Ah, no, nada de eso. —agitando sus manos se negó, y volviendo a acomodarse frente al escritorio empezó a teclear sobre el documento que corregía. —Yoora es bastante especial al tratarse de hombres, para empezar se enamoró de mi hermano, y no es que desee hablar mal de él, pero Beom es bastante, ugh, perfeccionista. No quisiera pasar un mal rato si llego a aceptar su sugerencia.

—Sólo pones excusas, eso es lo que es. —riéndose se puso de pie, palmeó la mejilla contraria, anunciando así que se retiraría. —Espero que puedas conseguir un novio pronto Baek, en serio lo necesitas, tanta tensión sexual hace que desee una pareja también.

—Error, tú deseas una pareja por día, no me culpes de tu adicción al sexo, ¿Okay? — se permitió reír por su propio comentario, escuchado seguidamente a su amigo hacerlo también. Tan pronto se vio de nuevo solo en la oficina intentó continuar con su trabajo, sobre el documento en la pantalla había dos párrafos más que debía revisar, no obstante su cabeza había vuelto hacia aquel tema.

¿En verdad ya era tiempo para preocuparse al respecto?, tener un noviazgo formal no era su prioridad, no ahora, no cuando aún no cumplía sus principales planes a futuro. El tema de Chanyeol era distinto, aquello era algo muy sexual, sólo un deseo que era imposible que se llegara a cumplir.

Suspirando fuertemente extendió su mano hasta su móvil, dubitativo abrió una de sus aplicaciones y seguidamente un chat, podía ver el nombre y foto de su cuñada sobre los anteriores textos, y la pequeña barra esperando por su respuesta. Algunos días antes había recibido de esa manera la propuesta de la mayor respecto a una cita a ciegas. Pensándolo mejor, tal hecho no significaba que comenzaría de inmediato una relación, en el mejor de los casos pondría los ojos en alguien más y dejaría de fantasear con Park.

Respondió a la última pregunta que había dejado en espera, aceptando así asistir a aquella cita que Yoora pensaba planear. Según sus mensajes anteriores el tipo con el que saldría era un buen partido, y aunque para Baekhyun tener un novio adinerado no le interesaba en absoluto, confiaba que el hombre al menos sería alguien decente.

Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

***

Tenía su completa atención, con una potente mirada se lo dejó claro.

Chanyeol apenas si podía tener la fuerza para firmar sobre sus papeles al frente, puesto que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Los delineados ojos de Eunjung estaban juzgándole, reprochándole, y sus labios ondeados, aseguraban lo que se temía, ella estaba de mal humor.

—Eun, si necesitas decir algo sólo debes decirlo, ¿está bien? —Chanyeol aclaró, con algunos movimientos con su pluma firmó el último papel, y aún ansioso jugó con el objeto entre sus dedos. — Has estado así toda la mañana, ¿ocurre algo?

Ella soltó un bufido por poco silencioso, y sin más deslizó la silla del extremo contrario del escritorio hacia atrás, tomando asiento, puso su tablet sobre la superficie, uniendo entonces sus propios dedos para cuestionar.

— ¿Estás teniendo una aventura con Byun? — su pregunta sonó seria, su rostro sin una expresión que pudiera decirle lo contrario agregó a ello un peso más. El alto del lado contrario boqueó, y a simple vista, parecía como si acabara de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de dónde sacas eso? — pasando una mano detrás de su cuello intentó calmarse, rió incómodamente después.

—Por favor Chanyeol, tu sola reacción está respondiendo por ti.

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, Byun es un empleado como todos aquí, y jamás, escucha bien, jamás saldría con un empleado. — Pareciendo ofendido por la declaración anterior frunció las cejas, y luego, manteniendo su humor intentó distraerse con los documentos pendientes.

Eunjung sin embargo no parecía convencida.

—Eso no es lo que yo vi. Yeol, más que mi jefe eres mi amigo, y te quiero, y en serio, en serio, puedo ver la diferencia de cuando mientes o dices la verdad.

—Entonces ha ocurrido algo, porque hablo en serio, Byun y yo no estamos relacionados, no sé ni siquiera cómo pudiste pensarlo. — agitó su mano al frente, pidiendo que el tema fuera olvidado, pese a eso su asistente sonrió, tomándolo como otra contradicción.

— ¿Y todo ese coqueteo del último mes qué?, lo he visto mirarte Yeol, y te he visto mirarle, Yifan me habló de esto anoche, y yo sabía, sabía que esto ocurriría algún día, que te llegarías a fijar en alguien pero… no lo sé, siempre estás hablando sobre lo mal que él y yo actuamos, en que este compromiso ocasionará problemas en la revista, ¿y tú?— Se sobó la sien al hablar, y cerrando los ojos respiró con fuerza al reconsiderar sus palabras. — ¿por qué no le propones esto a Kim?, un contrato sólo para quienes inicien una relación mientras trabajen aquí, creo que eso solucionaría muchas cosas, el ambiente mejoraría, el estrés se reduciría y no habría problemas al respecto, sólo creo que…

—Okay. —Chanyeol le interrumpió. —Si eso te hará sentir tranquila lo haré, propondré eso para ustedes, pero una vez más, ese chico y yo no tenemos nada, así que creo que sería perfecto si damos por terminado ese tema, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Eunjung movió su cabeza comprendiendo, apiló los documentos sobre su aparato electrónico y sin más avanzó hacia la puerta, aún con dudas, giró levemente, y dando un sincero y bajo ‘Gracias’ se retiró.

Chanyeol tenía una mala postura debido a la pasada conversación, moviendo los hombros quiso relajarse, no obstante pareció imposible, había en demasía situaciones incontrolables, sentirse atraído por Baekhyun era una, pero no la más importante, pues arriesgar su trabajo resultaba preocupante. Si Eunjung había notado su interacción con el editor era posible que más personas lo hubieran hecho también, y ser despedido era un lujo que no podía darse.

Tan sólo dos días antes su padre había dado su brazo a torcer, ser invitado por él a una fiesta familiar era el avance que estuvo esperando por poco más de tres años, prácticamente, sólo podía presumir de su puesto con ellos, ya que personalmente no había más logros que sacar a relucir. A diferencia de él, Junmyeon podría hablar de esa despampanante mujer con la que salía, Kyungsoo hablaría de esos millonarios negocios que cerró al estar al mando de la fábrica de la familia, además de que su matrimonio iba de maravilla, y Yoora, ella seguramente diría que era como una súper mujer, con un excelente historial de casos ganados en su bufete de abogados, y con su preciosa hija que Chanyeol aún no tenía el gusto de conocer.

En la familia Park los éxitos eran obligatorios, Chanyeol no sabía si ser bisexual era un sinónimo de fracaso, y tampoco quería creerlo o sugerirlo, había prometido aceptarse, no hacerse de menos a causa de los prejuicios. Su familia antes le había dado la espalda por esa misma razón, su rechazo había causado inseguridades, y en el ahora, hacer las cosas bien era también una manera de solucionar las posibles diferencias que los separarían; Claramente ser un desempleado no le daría la seguridad de presentarse en casa de sus padres con un rostro en alto.

Mirando hacia su pantalla, Chanyeol miró aquella fotografía que tenía como fondo, y respirando profundamente, aceptó que era momento de poner límites o de buscar soluciones.

O en su defecto, quizás la propuesta de Eunjung no era tan mala idea.

***

Sonrió para las personas sentadas cerca, y mantuvo su mueca por un momento y hasta ver que su cuñada se movía de lugar.

Baekhyun no comprendía cómo había sido persuadido para llegar ahí, pues considerando que su finalidad era una cita a ciegas, realizarla en tal evento parecía bastante inadecuado; Mirando a los invitados, a los suegros de su hermano y los cuñados de éste, respiró profundamente mientras pensaba en sus posibles y funcionales excusas.

 _“Sólo a ti podría pasarte esto”_ se dijo a sí mismo, _“Beom te lo advirtió”._ Negando con su rostro se regañó, y luego puso de nuevo su atención sobre los elegantes arreglos.

El jardín había sido decorado con globos en tonos dorados y plateados, manteles en los mismos tonos y cubiertos brillantes alineados sobre las mesas. La fiesta estaba siendo ambientada por un grupo de jazz, melodías suaves que acompañaban las conversaciones de los invitados vistiendo elegante. Copas largas donde les habían servido el champagne, largos vestidos casi tocando el suelo, y los focos amarillos encendidos porque estaba cayendo la noche; Bebiendo de su propia copa, Baekhyun sonrió con ironía, se miró el atuendo al pasar cerca del reflejante ventanal a su costado. Su traje había sido comprado un año antes en su graduación, se sentía algo mal de que su nivel estuviera muy por debajo del de todos los que asistían a la celebración.

 _“Estúpido BaekBeom con su más estúpida y adinerada familia política”,_ maldijo en su cabeza, caminando hacia su izquierda enfocó a Junmyeon sosteniendo a su sobrina, HyeRi estaba siendo llevada de brazos en brazos, y entonces una pequeña pizca de remordimiento le llegó. 

Desde el nacimiento de la menor algo había cambiado en la familia Park. HyeRi les había hecho pensar, reflexionar y recuperar algo de su humildad. Baekhyun sabía que ello se debía a su familia, puesto que BaekBeom antes de ser el esposo de la única hija de los Park, fue uno de los empleados del área administrativa de ‘FOREVER’, la empresa de cosméticos que Kyungsoo junto con Junmyeon dirigían.

Desde el momento en que Yoora había puesto sus ojos sobre BaekBeom, toda la vida de los Park se había puesto de cabeza, ya que ella solía conseguir todo lo que quería, y el atractivo hombre no tardó mucho para enamorarse también. El noviazgo al principio no fue tan tomado en cuenta, según los hermanos menores de Yoora aquel capricho pasaría rápido, y sí, dar por hecho aquello fue un gigantesco error. Tan sólo un mes después un anillo sobre el delgado dedo de Yoora les dijo lo contrario. Los problemas a consecuencia del compromiso los pusieron a todos en una penosa situación, ya que sólo hasta el día de la boda los padres de los novios se conocieron, y con ello, las oposiciones a su matrimonio se incrementaron.

Nivel económico, nivel profesional, _blah blah blah._

Que su matrimonio fuera tan bien el primer año calló la boca de quienes dijeron que el divorcio llegaría, y cuando el embarazo fue anunciado, como magia, algo hizo que sus familias les miraran no como una pareja inmadura que pronto se desenamoraría.

Nueve meses de espera que les permitieron conocerse más, y en ellos, la mente de la familia Park pareció abrirse, no sólo para dejar los prejuicios por su nivel económico, sino también porque Baekhyun fue la persona más cercana que les hizo mirar las preferencias de distinta forma. Junmyeon y Kyungsoo se volvieron cercanos a él, e incluso, los padres de Yoora parecían mirarle con simpatía.

Aunque claro, aquello tenía un límite, no por no ser juzgado o discriminado significaba que podría darse el atrevimiento de tener una cita en pleno aniversario de bodas de los suegros de su hermano.

Buscando entre la gente a su cuñada, repasó sus palabras de disculpa para excusarse y retirarse, en su lugar, tomaría un taxi e iría en busca de Yixing, con suerte él y el novio de éste propondrían algún plan o irían al ya conocido club nocturno; Enfocó a Kyungsoo cerca de la entrada del jardín, su mano rodeaba la pequeña cintura de su esposa, y en su diestra, equilibraba una copa que ya estaba por terminarse, le vio reír de manera discreta y fue entonces cuando logró mirar a Yoora caminar hacia su dirección, detrás de ella, dos hombres altos vestidos de negro, Kyungsoo saludó a ambos, y eventualmente la mirada de uno se encontró con la del pelinegro.

Los ojos de Baekhyun se volvieron grandes y redondos al identificarle, porque era tan onírico que eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Chanyeol no podía estar ahí, era imposible.

Tragando saliva agachó la cabeza al serle difícil mantener el cruce, sintió sus dedos temblar por el nerviosismo.

—Baekhyun. — Yoora le llamó, melodiosamente mientras su llamado subía de volumen conforme se acercaba. El nombrado cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que estaba pensando, que eso que creía que pasaría, no sucedería de verdad.

¿O es que acaso Yoora si le presentaría a Chanyeol?, ¿era él su cita a ciegas?

— ¿Sí? — El pelinegro respondió fingiendo ser tomado desprevenido, aunque al levantar el rostro su fingida sonrisa se volvió nada, frente a él estaba su cuñada, pero a su lado no estaba Chanyeol; Chanyeol seguía de pie a un costado de Kyungsoo, hablando con éste, pero mirándole desde la distancia.

—Te prometí una cita, y aquí está. —Yoora mencionó antes de cubrirse los labios con una mano, aparentemente emocionada por lo que estaba ocasionando. El hombre a su costado sonrió con coquetería para el pequeño chico que tenía al frente, por lo que Baekhyun tuvo que responder con una media curva en los labios. — Él es Kim TaeWoo.

—TaeWoo —Baekhyun repitió con un suspiro por poco imperceptible al pronunciar. — Un gusto.

—El gusto es mío, Baekhyun. —respondió TaeWoo, acercándose un paso más para agregar a ello un toque sobre las delgadas manos del ajeno. —Yoora me dijo que eras un hombre guapo, pero se quedó corta en su descripción.

—Ou. — sus mejillas se colorearon ante el comentario, y agitó un poco su cabeza a la par que intentaba recuperar su mano de entre los dedos contrarios. — Gracias.

—Estoy segura de que algo bueno surgirá de esto. —Yoora interrumpió mirándoles, y emocionada rodeó los hombros de ambos, haciéndolos caminar hacia una de las mesas vacías. —Okay, vayan a conocerse.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Baekhyun pudo ver sus esperanzas alejarse, disolviéndose hasta desaparecer.

Tal parecía, que dentro o fuera de la oficina, Chanyeol seguiría siendo inalcanzable. 

***


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS: BRÍO.

***

Podía escucharle hablar, aunque sus ojos y ansiedad continuaban enfocadas al mismo lugar.

TaeWoo seguía moviendo la boca dejando salir frases, halagos e información que a Baekhyun no estaban interesándole como debería. Sus pequeños ojos estaban atentos a algunos metros lejos, exactamente, al delgado hombre en traje negro que sobresalía entre los demás.

Chanyeol, por supuesto. 

Éste, mantenía una sonrisa perfecta ofreciéndosela a los demás, saludando a cada persona que Baekhyun había conocido con anterioridad. Por la cabeza del de cabellos negros, no pasaba al menos alguna idea con la cual aclarar o entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Por qué Chanyeol estaba ahí?, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían?, ¿Chanyeol era amigo de la familia?_

No teniendo las respuestas, miró al chico con el que se suponía estaba teniendo una cita, TaeWoo seguía hablando, mencionando a lo que se dedicaba para darle una breve introducción de su persona. Baekhyun pese a eso seguía desinteresado, no tenía la más mínima intención de conocerlo, especialmente porque el hombre del que se había flechado estaba mirándole a unos metros de separación. 

Chanyeol mantuvo un cruce con los labios juntos, luciendo serio, sin emoción, sin extrañeza o confusión demostrándose.

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo?—TaeWoo preguntó inquieto, observó por encima de su hombro, queriendo localizar lo que el chico sentado a su lado estaba mirando. Sus ojos enfocaron al delgado hombre, quien más que lucir avergonzado por haber sido descubierto mirándoles, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. TaeWoo evitó responder con un asentimiento similar, volviendo su atención a Baekhyun. — ¿ocurre algo?

— ¿Ah? —el de cabellos negros titubeó, y agitó la cabeza negando. — Para nada.

—Porque parece que Chanyeol está poniéndote nervioso, ¿quieres acercarte? — su cuestionamiento parecía con múltiples significados. Baekhyun entendió que entre esas palabras parecía haber una pequeña trampa.

TaeWoo era un desconocido aún, no obstante no deseaba parecer un grosero frente a él, de cualquier manera si aquella cita terminaba mal la más perjudicada podría ser Yoora.

—Oh. —Nervioso, jugó con sus dedos por un instante, y al levantar el rostro, miró detenidamente a su cita. —Chanyeol es mi jefe, me ha sorprendido verle aquí, eso es todo.

— ¿Tu jefe?— TaeWoo pareció sorprendido al preguntar, y observando una vez más hacia atrás, notó como el susodicho era persuadido para cargar a la bebé de Yoora; Creando una pequeña curva con sus labios, y más tranquilo de que el alto chico no parecía un obstáculo, observó a Baekhyun con los hombros más en alto. — ¿Así que trabajas en una revista?, ¿eres escritor?, ¿periodista?

—Editor. — Baekhyun aclaró, movió su cabeza asintiendo, intentando dejar de mirar lo adorable que el estúpido Park se veía cargando a HyeRi. —Me encargo de la corrección de textos… espero pronto también escribir algo.

—Seguro que Chanyeol te tomará en cuenta, ahora además de trabajar en el mismo lugar también están relacionados por la familia. ¿O es que acaso esos lazos no han hecho que él sea más amable contigo? —sonó curioso. Baekhyun parpadeó ante la información, y negó un par de veces con el rostro, su expresión por si sola demostró su confusión, y TaeWoo, algo tarde comprendió el porqué de su reacción. —Espera, dijiste que te sorprendió verle aquí, ¿acaso no sabes quién es él?

—Sé quién es él. —El pelinegro respondió claro. —Sé lo importante y talentoso que es, pero ignoro completamente su vida personal, es demasiado profesional, y no tengo la menor idea de a lo que te refieres, ¿Chanyeol está relacionado conmigo?, ¿por lazos?, ¿por la familia?— apretando los párpados cuestionó, y luego con una mirada directa casi suplicó al mayor para que comenzara a aclararle sus dudas.

—Okay, Okay, Okay, — el de cabello más corto se rió, negando con las manos mientras sonreía divertido. — ¿Entonces no sabes qué Chanyeol y Yoora son hermanos?—Mirando los ojos haciéndose más grandes del menor, puso algunos dedos sobre sus labios al reírse. —Eso responde todo. ¿Supongo que sabías que Kyungsoo y Junmyeon no son los únicos hijos de los Park, o no?

—Sabía que había uno más, el que es mayor que Kyungsoo… —desconcertado, a su mente llegaron todos esos recuerdos y menciones del supuesto chico. Junmyeon con frecuencia se refería a él como “Begabt”, lo que en realidad no le decía mucho. Si tan sólo hubieran dicho alguna vez su nombre al menos no estaría tan confundido ahora.

—Bueno, Chanyeol es ese chico, por años estuvo alejado de su familia por algunos motivos… cómo decirlo. —TaeWoo se sobó los brazos, demostrando lo incómodo que le ponía hablar de ello.

— ¿Por sus preferencias? —Baekhyun sonó inquisitivo, aunque estaba dándolo por hecho, BaekBeom ya le había hablado antes al respecto.

—Sus padres dicen no ser homofóbicos, y de alguna manera no parecen serlo, mírame, trabajo para ellos y en un buen puesto. Cuando Yoora me propuso conocerte la madre de Chanyeol pareció apoyar su idea, sin embargo supongo que al tratarse de su hijo, hay algo que les hace pensar distinto. Por lo que he oído de la señora Park, aún parece entusiasmada con la idea de que regrese con su ex novia, ama la idea de Chanyeol casándose con una mujer.

Baekhyun no logró evitar su curva titubeante, y apretó los labios antes de sonreír sutilmente.

—Me siento algo tonto. —El pelinegro aceptó, obteniendo con ello un gesto gracioso por parte del ajeno.

— ¿Por qué te sentirías así?, ¿Acaso Chanyeol logra hacerte sentir así?

—Nada de eso —aclaró luego riéndose. —Es sólo que Yoora y él son tan parecidos físicamente, no sé cómo no pude sospechar que estaban relacionados.

—Bueno, Chanyeol sólo es tu jefe, no tendrías motivo para sobre pensar sobre ello. —se encogió de hombros y eventualmente, se inclinó hacia enfrente, consiguiendo que la perfecta vista que tenía Baekhyun del antes mencionado se cubriera. — Pero no hagamos de él un tema de conversación, cuéntame sobre ti.

Con una sonrisa torcida Baekhyun se removió en su asiento, sintió la corbata alrededor de su cuello ahogarle, y aflojando un poco el nudo trató de relajarse.

—De mí. —balbuceó quedo, y torpemente tocó su nuca al no pensar en algo con qué comenzar, escuchó a lo lejos una risa grave, fuerte y que le estremeció, y sin desearlo, su rostro giró levemente, dejándole ver que aquel sonido provenía de la boca de Chanyeol.

Y resultaba tan inquietante.

***

El no tan débil golpe que recibió en su estómago lo hizo doblarse ligeramente. Chanyeol pudo sentir el huesudo codo de su hermana, y entrecerró sus ojos al mirarla para quejarse por ello; Aún sostenía en sus brazos a su sobrina, quien parecía inquieta pero feliz de estar yendo de una persona en otra. HyeRi le miró atenta, y sostuvo los gruesos dedos de su alto tío queriendo llevar sus pequeñas manos hasta su brillante reloj.

—Yoora, deja de hacer eso. —le pidió entre dientes al sentir como ésta se enredaba a su brazo para mantenerlo cerca. —Sé que estás emocionada, pero sabes que odio este tipo de situaciones.

—Las odies o las ames has vuelto, y la empresa de papá necesita que todos nos relacionemos.

—Es una fiesta de aniversario, no una jodida reunión con publicistas. — dejando salir más rasposamente su queja tiró de su brazo, sin embargo su hermana mayor sonrió ampliamente, y suavemente logró hacerlo caminar en dirección a un círculo de personas.

—Papá dijo que quiere que ‘FOREVER’ se expanda, hemos ampliado el negocio Yeol, ¿sabes qué el año pasado estuvimos presentes en la semana de la moda de Seúl?, Mir fue quien lo hizo posible, si continuamos así, ya no sólo seremos una empresa enfocada a los cosméticos, no lo sé, podría ser que incluso tengamos nuestra propia publicación de moda.

Sin quererlo, Chanyeol miró con expectación a su hermana, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros para responderle de esa manera.

— ¿Él dijo mi nombre, cierto? —Chanyeol se atrevió a adelantarse a los hechos, más bien, a sus palabras y movimientos.

— ¿Sabes qué papá te ha seguido el paso desde que te alejaste?— enarcó una ceja al hablar, y se detuvo al verse alejada de las personas con las que deseaba reunirse. — Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero todos estábamos al pendiente de ti, mamá llamaba a Yifan al menos una vez a la semana para preguntar por ti.

—Yifan nunca dijo nada.

—Y no lo hará, mamá se lo pidió, al parecer para ella era difícil llamar a tu departamento porque sabía que Sehun vivía contigo, para ella siempre fue duro, ¿sabes?

—No sólo lo fue para ella, Sehun…él era importante para mí, pero ustedes siempre lo complicaron todo.

—Cómo sea, ahora ya no estás con él, y nosotros no tuvimos que intervenir en eso para que ustedes terminaran, ¿o sí? —defendiéndose de sus posibles quejas detuvo al menor de interrumpir. —De cualquier modo y como te decía, papá te siguió el paso, se enteró cuando conseguiste empleo en EXACT, y ha visto lo talentoso que eres, la revista tomó un ritmo diferente a tu mando. Te lo digo en serio Yeol, has hecho un gran trabajo, y a papá yo sé que le haría muy feliz si te conviertes en el editor en jefe de nuestra revista. Necesitamos expandir ‘FOREVER’, ¿y qué mejor que con una publicación?, tú sabes de modas y tendencias, Mir es el mejor diseñador en toda Corea, y SunYoung…

El rostro de Chanyeol, que tan sólo segundos antes brillaba con la posibilidad, fue apagado repentinamente ante la mención de su ex novia, frunciendo las cejas, negó con su rostro oscurecido.

— ¿SunYoung?, ¿qué tiene que ver SunYoung en todo esto?, ella y yo rompimos hace años, ¿o acaso el que me inviten a la fiesta de aniversario es sólo para saber si podrán obtener algo de mí? —Su voz salió baja pero perceptiblemente peligrosa, Yoora movió sus manos al instante, negando con ellas. Repasando sus propias palabras, ella se dio cuenta de que si sonaban terriblemente mal.

—Por supuesto que no Yeol, pero SunYoung es lo más cercano a una relación que tienes ahora, y sabemos que ella ha conseguido popularidad, es una de las modelos más cotizadas, y quizás…

—Pues no sucederá. — mencionó casi con obviedad. — SunYoung es mi amiga, sólo eso, y jamás le pediría algo que la hiciera sentir incómoda, además, ella se ha hecho amiga de la familia, si quieren que participe pueden pedírselo ustedes mismos.

—Muy bien, muy bien. —extendió sus brazos al ver a HyeRi bostezar, y miró con ojos culpables a su hermano que seguía luciendo ofendido. — Lamento que lo tomaras de esa forma, no he tratado de sacar provecho de ti, sólo creí que sería bueno mencionártelo antes, papá te propondrá que renuncies al trabajo y te unas a nosotros en el negocio familiar. Piénsalo, por favor.

Chanyeol respiró fuertemente por lo dicho, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del tema, lo cual hizo que se centrara de nuevo en su segunda inquietud. Baekhyun estaba aún sentado en la mesa más vacía del lugar, aparentemente riendo para el trabajador, que según Yoora, era uno de los asistentes de Junmyeon.

 _¿Asistente de Junmyeon?,_ como si Junmyeon necesitara más de un asistente.

Su hermana le miró atento hacia su cuñado, y meciendo a su hija en sus brazos tosió dos veces para robar nuevamente la atención del menor.

— ¿Yeol?, ¿Conoces a Baekhyun de algún lugar?, desde que llegaste te he visto mirarle. —Conforme sus palabras salieron de su boca una idea le llegó a la cabeza, por lo cual su sonrisa se extendió amplia. — Espera, ¿conoces a Baekhyun?, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Sin alterarse por la sonrisa animada de su hermana, Chanyeol se encogió de hombros, y al ya tener libres sus manos llamó a uno de los meseros que ofrecían las copas con champagne.

—Trabaja para mí, sólo es un empleado en la revista.

— ¿No te parece raro que siendo sólo un empleado lo hayas identificado tan bien?, ¿son ideas mías, o puedo atreverme a decir que le has puesto mucha atención? —Miró a su hermano beber de su copa, sin embargo sus palabras le habían hecho ahogarse ligeramente. —Oh, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

— ¿Estás intentando liarme con él?, además, ¿por qué está él aquí?— queriendo salir del tema agitó la cabeza lentamente. — Su oficina está en el mismo piso que en el mío, y aunque no lo creas soy un buen jefe, trató de mantener una relación amena con todos. 

Yoora sonrió satisfecha, encogiéndose de un hombro miró atentamente hacia donde su cuñado estaba, notándolo retroceder un tanto cuando TaeWoo pareció ignorar su espacio personal.

—Baekhyun es hermano de tu guapísimo cuñado. — acomodó a su hija sobre su hombro, pero HyeRi se removió al tirar de la corbata de su alto tío, ocasionando que Chanyeol mirara con un gesto más sincero a la pequeña. —No lo conocías porque son contadas las ocasiones donde logro convencerlo de venir. Además, con todo este distanciamiento, bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, además BaekBeom no quería ponerlo en una situación incómoda. Baekhyun siempre prefiere quedarse en casa y ser el niñero de Hye, así que…

— ¿Baekhyun es el chico que vive con ustedes?— a diferencia de sus expresiones anteriores la actual estaba llena de sorpresa, Yoora se rió de los ojos amplios de su hermano.

—Sí, es él.

—Pensé que le rentaban la habitación a un universitario, ¿cómo es posible que él…?

—Oh, Hyun lo era, se graduó hace no mucho, ahora está haciendo un posgrado, aunque parece que pronto nos abandonará. —Creó un pequeño mohín con su boca. — Beom cree que ya está buscando opciones de departamentos y eventualmente se marchara, pero es algo que sigue siendo una sospecha.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente se lo preguntan?— Chanyeol sonó obvio al decirlo, aunque con ello consiguió que su hermana le diera un pequeño golpe en la espalda que le hizo avanzar.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?, de cualquier modo Baekhyun se ha quedado solo de nuevo.

El de cabellos castaños miró hacia su, ahora sabía, concuño, notándole mirar a los lados aunque aún sentado en la mesa. TaeWoo estaba avanzando hacia su dirección, y le dio una pequeña mirada antes de detenerse frente a Yoora; Le escuchó decir algo sobre un inconveniente en la fábrica, relacionado con una aparente huelga de los trabajadores. Chanyeol alcanzó a ver a lo lejos como Kyungsoo y Junmyeon intercambiaban palabras con rostros serios, y luego verles salir del jardín siendo seguidos por TaeWoo.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo en el pequeño chico, que bebía de su copa casi llena, pero en sorbos extremadamente pequeños.

—No. Absolutamente no.

—Será mejor que te acerques por tu propia voluntad o haré que sea Baekhyun el que se acerque a ti. — Con otro golpe sobre la espalda Yoora lo animó a avanzar.

Chanyeol sólo necesitó mirar el rostro decidido de su hermana para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio. La mayor ya le había hecho pasar por bastantes situaciones vergonzosas en el pasado, no deseaba crear otro mal recuerdo, especialmente en el aniversario de sus padres.

Con sus labios torciéndose al maldecir en silencio, se acercó con calma hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el menor. Baekhyun tenía los ojos amplios en sorpresa, no sabiendo hacia dónde mirar, si devolver el cruce o sólo agachar la cabeza. Chanyeol por su parte decidió mantener su postura seria, desabotonó su saco para poder sentarse cómodamente.

Entre Baekhyun y él ya sólo había una silla de distancia.

—Fue interesante encontrarte aquí. —Chanyeol mencionó, mirando hacia otro lado aunque estaba dirigiéndose a él. Baekhyun tuvo que esperar unos segundos, sólo hasta obtener la mirada de su jefe para entender que de verdad estaba hablándole a él.

—Ha sido una sorpresa. — Agregó el de cabellos negros. —Es… increíble. No sabía que era hijo de Park GongYoo, de hecho, creo que estoy igual de sorprendido que hace años, cuando Beom nos contó que se casaría con Yoora.

—A BaekBeom… no tengo el gusto de conocerle, sólo lo vi algunas cuantas veces en la fábrica antes de que empezara a salir con mi hermana.

—Sí, eso pudo haber sucedido. —dando un sorbo a su copa Baekhyun consiguió humedecer su boca. Era complicado para él hablar al respecto, especialmente porque sí, jamás creyó que eso sucedería, Chanyeol era parte de la familia política, y para empezar, para Baekhyun aquella relación ya era bastante difícil de sostener desde antes. — Sus padres y hermanos no parecían de acuerdo con su matrimonio, debió sentirte igual al respecto.

—En realidad. — Chanyeol torció los labios, ya que aquello nunca le preocupó. —No era asunto mío, seguramente ella lucía feliz saliendo con él, aunque en ese momento opinar no era un lujo que me pudiera dar.

— ¿Por qué?

Ante el cuestionamiento Chanyeol se permitió notar los ojos de Baekhyun obsérvale con curiosidad. Para entonces, estaban rozando las líneas límites hacia asuntos más profundos. Para el mayor, hablar de sus problemas familiares era terreno peligroso, principalmente porque justo estaba tratando de recuperar aquellas relaciones.

Apenas tenían sólo unos minutos conversando, no podía permitir que sus preocupaciones salieran tan rápido, no estaba lo suficientemente tomado para desahogarse con él, además de que, Baekhyun era y seguiría siendo su empleado tras concluirse la conversación y la fiesta.

—Yoora me dijo que vives con ellos. — Chanyeol cambió abruptamente de tema, consiguiendo que el menor se distrajera por lo dicho, y sonriera de manera entre tímida y traviesa.

—Sólo es algo temporal, bueno, no tan temporal contando que he vivido con ellos por más de tres años, es sólo que en este tiempo he preferido ahorrar dinero, de hecho Junmyeon suele decirme _‘épargne’_ , al parecer tiene esa cosa de poner apodos en diferentes idiomas; todos piensan que soy de ese modo, ¿sabes?, como una especie de tacaño, pero en realidad es que pienso mucho en mi futuro y quisiera ser independiente, ser quien pague por sus propios gastos y lujos, aunque BaekBeom y Yoora han sido de gran ayuda, de todos modos, les he pagado un alquiler, no soy sólo el que llegó a invadirlos.

Pare entonces, Chanyeol ya se encontraba entre reírse o pedirle que se tranquilizara. Baekhyun había hablado tan rápido como si el tema del dinero o de su estadía en aquella fuera un punto sensible para él. El alto se limitó a asentir, notando entonces cómo el rostro de Baekhyun pasó de blanco a rosa, sus orejas bastante rojas y el nerviosismo causando reacciones en sus temblorosos labios.

—No estoy juzgándote. — Chanyeol aclaró. —No creo que esté mal que vivas con ellos, de hecho me parece algo inteligente, que pienses en tu futuro es algo bueno, aunque siempre es bueno llevarse las cosas con calma, si vives pensando en ello te volverás loco.

—Beom me recuerda eso la mayoría del tiempo.

—Entonces deberías tomar el consejo. — Chanyeol mencionó, moviendo su mano hizo que su copa girara para llevar la sustancia a sus labios, dándose cuenta que ya había concluido su bebida. Colocando el objeto en la mesa se permitió mirar al chico que jugaba con sus propias manos, apenas logrando apreciar una sonrisa simple, pero bastante positiva en sus rosados labios.

Era extraño como Baekhyun podría parecer una persona completamente distinta cada que intercambiaban palabras. El chico sexy que le volvía loco en los pasillos era diferente al que entraba a su oficina para ayudarle con su café derramado, o al chico con el que estuvo encerrado en un elevador.

El Baekhyun de ahora, lucía más joven y sin embargo, un poco más maduro, más real.

***

—Entonces…— Baekhyun se rió mientras trataba de controlar su risa, aunque le resultó bastante imposible por todas esas copas de vino, champagne y cócteles que había ingerido ya. Su cabeza no estaba trabajando del todo bien, sin embargo aún podía mantenerse de pie y recordar vagamente su experiencia pasada como para poder seguir contándola.

Chanyeol anteriormente le había visto sacarse el saco, deshacer el nudo de su corbata y avanzar hasta un círculo de personas con quienes decidió acercarse a conversar. Baekhyun había empezado desde dos horas atrás en una aparente carrera por beberse todo el alcohol de la fiesta, su razón, la cual claramente ignoraba Chanyeol, es que BaekBeom se les había unido antes, y entre esos comentarios que el mayor creyó inocentes, informó algunos gustos y detalles que hicieron a Baekhyun desear esconderse bajo la mesa por lo menos para siempre.

_¿Quién se creía BaekBeom para intentar liarlo con él de todas formas?_

Baekhyun sabía que aquello sólo demostraba que los Byun eran algo así como ‘un asco’, a la hora de querer ligar, conquistar o al menos tener una conversación normal con un fuerte candidato a pareja o sexo casual.

BaekBeom no había sido de ayuda, definitivamente. Y Baekhyun, por supuesto, no pudo hacer menos peores las cosas al decidir beber lo suficiente y conseguir olvidarse de todo. Incluso cuando hacerlo en tal lugar y tal evento, lo empeoraba más.

Chanyeol se detuvo detrás de un Baekhyun que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para estirar los brazos, en un intento fallido para imitar a Junmyeon lanzando un balón. El alto llevaba sobre su antebrazo el saco del pequeño hombre, además de su corbata. Afortunadamente Baekhyun aún conservaba sus zapatos, pero su camisa estaba ligeramente desabotonada y arremangada.

 _“En qué líos te metes, Chanyeol”_ se dijo a sí mismo, aun tratando de visualizar a su hermana o a su cuñado para pasarles la tarea de cuidar al borracho.

—Pero… pero. —Baekhyun hipó. — Todosh sabemosh que Junmyon es malo para el baloncestosh, ¿cierto?— su pregunta salió aguda y dirigida al hombre que sonreía más divertido, Park GongYoo no era un hombre de sonrisas, pero al parecer la patética actuación de Baekhyun estaba poniéndolo de buen humor. —Y comoh tosdosh sabemos esóh podemos sospechars que él, él, nunca iba a encestarsh, pero, Junmyon es un hombrée, un hombrée con suerteh, sin emabrgóh. —levantó un dedo para remarcar lo que iba a decir, no obstante agitó el dedo demasiado cerca de uno de los socios invitados. —Erah algo así como muy raróh, porque Junmyoen, ¿era Junmyon?, ah sí, Junmyon logró meter el balón, sin embargohs el tiempo estabah corriendo, y corría, y corríah, y no pudismosh conseguir el último puntóh. Fues una pena que noh, que no lograramohs ganar… —Baekhyun se detuvo un momento, y su brazo logró colocarse sobre el hombro de GongYoo, recargándose en él, luego, miró hacia los invitados, y sonrió para sí mismo.— ¿Qué estabáh diciendóh?

—Oh, dios mío. — su madre dijo a su lado, Chanyeol al escucharla le miró juntar sus propias manos, en una acción que aparentemente aseguraba su preocupación. —Baekhyun está muy mal, no puedo creer que Yoora se fuera sin él.

— ¿Yoora se fue? — la voz preocupada de Chanyeol salió fuerte, y Baekhyun alcanzó a oírle. El pequeño pelinegro le sonrió al mirarle, y agitó su mano para saludarle.

—Holá jefe Paaarks.

—Deberías llevarle a casa, BaekBeom debe hacerse cargo de él, si permanece por más tiempo aquí podría ocasionar un accidente, los socios de tu padre están aquí, por ahora les parece divertido, pero si el chico termina devolviendo lo que se tomó esto se volverá un desastre. — A pesar de que su madre hablaba de posibilidades se volvió más una orden al sentir su mano tras su espalda la cual le envió hacia enfrente.

Chanyeol entonces comenzó a pensar que debía mantener una distancia considerable de su madre y hermana que tenían el hábito de empujarle cada que podían; Siendo su madre la que estaba pidiéndole tales cosas, el de cabellos castaños ni siquiera pudo inventarse una excusa con la cual negarse, o al menos darle una mirada que le informara que no estaba siendo feliz por la tarea dada.

Necesitó estirar sus brazos para quitar el de Baekhyun sobre su padre, y le hizo girar en su lugar, ofreció a los mayores una ligera pero notable venia como permiso para retirarse, y eventualmente apoyó el pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, caminando entonces con dirección a la casa. Necesitaba lavar su rostro para despertarle, y asegurarse de que volviera a ponerse sus prendas.

Su madre avanzó tras ellos, hablando de lo mal que lucía Baekhyun, como si expresar y repetir el pésimo estado en el que estaba estuviera cambiando algo. Chanyeol decidió no decir nada al respecto, pues su madre solía ser así, se preocupaba en exceso y miraba mal, o demasiado mal, algunas situaciones. Sin darse cuenta, o no hasta que llegaron al primer baño en la planta baja y su madre se alejó por el sonido de las arcadas que el pequeño dio, que Chanyeol notó lo juntos que estaban.

La mayoría del tiempo solía mirar el cuerpo de Baekhyun como… bueno, de manera muy sexual. Sus curvilíneos muslos y su redondo trasero. Sus labios rosas y esas sonrisas atrevidas. El Baekhyun de ahora era muy distinto, porque lucía cansado, sus labios se notaban secos y Chanyeol ni siquiera tenía la intención de mirarle bajo el cinturón.

Definitivamente, Baekhyun estaba por mucho muy alejado de ser su tipo ideal.

Logrando que ambos llegaran hasta el lavabo, empujó la llave dejando correr agua, Chanyeol mojó su palma y luego la llevó húmeda hasta la cara del adormilado Baekhyun. La cara de éste se arrugó por la sensación y con dificultad abrió los ojos. Chanyeol sintió su cuerpo pegarse un poco más al suyo, frotándose de una forma no tan sensual, no obstante el contacto estaba rompiendo aquellas barreras, las mismas que en una situación diferente, hubieran sido imposibles de atravesar.

***

Teniendo a Baekhyun ya bien sentado sobre el asiento del copiloto, aseado, la ropa en orden, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y más calmado, encendió su auto guiándose por el GPS para llegar hasta la casa de su hermana. Con algo de mal humor movió sus manos sobre sobre el volante, pensando si el olor a alcohol se penetraría en el interior.

—Yoora. —Chanyeol pronunció. — estoy seguro que tienes que ver con esto. — Gruñó ante la sola idea, o más bien, ante el hecho. Su hermana podría ser bastante inmadura cuando se lo proponía.

—Uhm, túh túh estásh hablando mooee fuerte. —Baekhyun balbuceó con los ojos cerrados, retorciéndose en el asiento. —Youra es una ec-excelente mujer.

—Parece que no hablas de la misma persona. — Chanyeol se defendió, pensando casi al instante si debería ponerse a hablar con quien seguramente no tenía idea de lo que decía. Baekhyun estaba ebrio, y lo más probable es que al día siguiente no recordaría ni la mitad de lo que había hecho o dicho. 

—Sí lo hagohs, Youra es tuh hermana, y es mi cuñadá, Bum es un idiotash pero ha hecho al menos algo bien, algo bien en su vidash.

— ¿Y eso qué es?— Chanyeol inquirió curioso, mirando como Baekhyun torcía los labios y apretaba los párpados. La luz del alumbrado en su trayecto a casa le golpeaba en la cara, lo que al parecer estaba poniéndolo de mal humor.

— ¿Cómoh quéh quéee?— se rió al escuchar su voz aguda al final, y estirando su brazo golpeó el pecho de Chanyeol con su mano, sorprendiendo a éste. — ¿Has-has visthó a toda esa gente que-uh- que intenta encontrarsh al amors de su vida?, yo ni siquiera me atrevo a tener un novio, last las personas son muy cuimplicadas, pero él, el estúpido-idiotáh lo pudo conseguris.

— ¿Conse qué?

— ¿Consegurir?, shi eso, conse-conseguir.

Chanyeol se quedó en silencio cuando el otro terminó de hablar, no sabiendo si debía hacerle caso a alguien que estaba hablando inconscientemente, o aparentemente. Su palabras sonaban bastante ciertas sin embargo, ¿o es que acaso Baekhyun era más nítido que él incluso con tragos encima?; Aprovechando su estado, y sabiendo o sospechando que el menor podría olvidar un porcentaje considerable de información dicha o recibida, se aclaró la garganta. El GPS marcaba el camino, y aún había un gran trayecto restante, lo que le daba la oportunidad de extender un poco esa conversación, o al menos hasta que el pelinegro se durmiera.

—Baekhyun. —Chanyeol tosió fingidamente tras nombrarle, sintiéndose como un tonto al estar pensando sobre ello. — No sé si estoy sobre pensando esto, pero… ¿A ti te intereso? —se oyó tragar, y sus manos inquietas se aferraron al volante y palanca del vehículo, Baekhyun había guardado silencio, incluso aquellos jadeos que dio anteriormente por su acaloramiento e incomodidad, se detuvieron. Girando un poco su rostro, Chanyeol notó al pequeño con los ojos abiertos, mirándole profundamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Oush—entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿pors quéh preguntas eso tan derepnete?— habló atropelladamente, y agitó su mano antes de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

Chanyeol entró en pánico al mirarle hacer eso, y bajó la velocidad del vehículo, orillándose seguidamente para detener el auto.

— ¡Byun! —logrando que la espalda del nombrado volviera contra el respaldo, ajustó nuevamente el cinturón. — ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Sóloh queráias tocarte. —sus manos sostuvieron a Chanyeol por las mejillas, y sonriendo tontamente juntó sus labios por un breve segundo. En su deseo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la nuca ajena, y Chanyeol sintió ser jalado y una presión más fuerte cuando sus bocas chocaron.

Sus labios sabían a alcohol, y el alto tuvo la necesidad de empujarle para crear distancia, sin embargo los delgados dedos del menor se aferraron en su cabello, y una oleada de calor subió y aumentó hasta su cuello. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, y pese a la oscuridad logró mirar los párpados abajo del de cabellos negros. Sintió su boca abrirse, como anunciando que estaba permitiéndole que el beso se profundizara.

_¿Hacerlo o no?, Chanyeol ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces._

Sus labios tomaron el inferior de Baekhyun de una sola vez, haciendo un recorrido lento y húmedo, abrió la boca para empezar otra caricia y sus lenguas se rozaron levemente, eventualmente repitiendo la acción. Chanyeol no podía ni procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, el deleite y deseo iba más allá.

Porque a pesar de todo, Baekhyun estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas.

***

Abrió los ojos cuando la mano sobre su espalda le movió con algo de fuerza.

Quejándose, Baekhyun agitó su mano sin despegar su rostro de la almohada, necesitaba dormir un poco más, descansar para que el zumbido retumbado en sus oídos dejara de marearle, y así mismo, causándole dolor de cabeza; Sintiendo una vez más el peso sobre su espalda, giró gruñendo, lanzando una patada para alejar a aquella persona que intentaba despertarle.

—Largo. —pidió en voz baja, e incluso así, el sonido de su propia voz estaba molestándole. —Quiero dormir.

—Deberías tomar una ducha. — BaekBeom sugirió tras esquivar el pie de su hermano, por el edredón moviéndose notó que éste estaba vestido con el traje aún, y tirando de la tela y dando una palmada sobre su mejilla, se burló. — ¿Qué tal la resaca?

—Déjame dormir, idiota. —su voz salió más fuerte y ronca, y con ello un dolor se alojó en su cabeza. — _Ahhh, maldita sea._

—Aquí. —Su hermano mayor dijo mientras ponía una bandeja con un desayuno sobre el buró. — Llena tu estómago y toma una pastilla.

— _No, gracias, preferiría dormir primero —_ susurró, evitando que el dolor volviera.

—Descansarás mejor si lo haces, también necesitas cambiarte o esa ropa se te marcará al cuerpo. Desayuna, toma la pastilla, ponte un maldito pijama y podrás dormir hasta mañana si lo deseas. —BaekBeom se rió al ver a su hermano estirarse, y volvió a palmear su rostro consiguiendo que abriera los ojos. — También te dejaré un número aquí, necesitas agradecerle a mi cuñado por traerte a casa.

El cuerpo de Baekhyun se congeló al instante, su músculos tensándose mientras la información iba haciendo estragos en su corazón. Apenas escuchó a su hermano cerrar la puerta de la habitación logró sentarse en la cama, se miró aun vistiendo el traje, el saco de éste en un perchero, sus zapatos tirados en el suelo y su camisa desabotonada. Puso sus manos sobre su propia cabeza, y en lo que pareció un no tan pequeño bombardeo de flashbacks, todo, o al menos una parte de ello, le hizo ser consciente de su pésimo comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Mientras ponía los pies en el suelo, cayó en cuenta de que en verdad Chanyeol ahora era, de alguna forma, más que su jefe. Su hermano incluso ya estaba llamándole cuñado, lo que significaba que a BaekBeom le agradaba.

 _"_ _Bien, ese no es un gran problema”_ Baekhyun se dijo, quitándose el cinturón al caminar hacia el baño. _“A BaekBeom le agrada todo el mundo”;_ Conforme su ropa cayó al suelo el rostro de Leeteuk le llegó a la cabeza, para no variar. Aquel había sido el único hombre que a BaekBeom nunca le agradó, aunque considerando que era como once años mayor y que le había roto el corazón, tenía sus buenos motivos, Baekhyun reflexionó.

No podía culpar a BaekBeom de odiarlo, de cualquier manera y pese a cualquier cosa, no podría llamarse así mismo un buen hermano si no lo defendiera y cuidara a esa medida.

Sonrió siseando al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, esperó a que su cabello estuviera completamente mojado para abrir los ojos, el agua se deslizo por sus labios, y al tocarlos, pudo ser notar que en ellos había una pequeña herida. Baekhyun frunció las cejas al no recordar si eso había estado desde antes, intentando hacer memoria, un pequeño flashback volvió a invadirle, uno corto pero tan revelador.

A Chanyeol besándole en su auto, con los ojos cerrados y tocándole como por tanto tiempo lo deseó.

***

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la barra de su cocina. Chanyeol mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono móvil, como si con ello pudiera lograr que aquella llamada que casi podía jurar, sucedería, llegara más rápido.

Desesperándose tomó el aparato entre sus dedos, buscando el contacto que una noche antes Yoora le había entregado para cuando necesitara llamarle. Al lado del ícono estaba un ‘Park-Byun House’, nombre por el que su hermana mayor le había rogado para que lo registrara. Respirando hondo, Chanyeol presionó en el botón verde para iniciar una llamada. No sabía con qué pretexto pediría hablar con el pequeño chico, si debía sólo ofrecer sus disculpas.

Escuchó como la llamada fue recibida, la voz masculina de alguien diciendo algo para otra persona, y luego el metálico sonido de un _“¿Diga?”;_ El alto no pudo ni responder, escuchar al adorable y amable BaekBeom hablar lo hacía sentir más culpable, colgó sin más, y entonces el remordimiento se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se sentía mal, tan mal como si hubiera abusado del borracho y nada consciente chico. Por supuesto, aquello no había pasado de unos besos y quizás su mano tocando un poco su pierna, Chanyeol afortunadamente recordó que aquellas acciones no estaban sucediendo con el consentimiento de Baekhyun, por lo cual detenerse, poner sus manos sobre el volante y llevarle hasta casa fue lo que se obligó a realizar. Chanyeol aún se sentía avergonzado por cómo logró entregar a Baekhyun en cuanto su cuñado abrió la puerta, soltando su pequeño cuerpo como si quemara en sus manos. Yoora había llegado hasta ellos segundos después, mirando que el estado de Baekhyun había empeorado y arruinado lo que ella creyó un buen plan.

Bebiendo de su taza de café, Chanyeol avanzó hacia la estancia de su casa, tomó asiento en el sofá, mirando que no había muchas cosas con las cuales distraerse. Necesitaba hacerlo, dejar de pensar en esos besos, o en las consecuencias de ellos. Poniendo su taza vacía sobre el mueble de lámpara en su costado, y tomando de éste mismo las llaves de su auto, decidió salir de su departamento.

Debía despejar su mente.

***

Sus pulgares presionaron el papel, y titubeando, tomó su propio móvil para marcar. La serie de números parecían, que llevaban consigo una sensación distinta.

Baekhyun había deseado antes conseguir el número de su jefe, tener al menos de esa manera esa pequeña parte de información personal, algo que le haría sentirse más íntimo con él. No obstante, las razones, el momento y los lazos, no parecían tan buenos ahora.

 _¿Chanyeol y él se habían besado?,_ aun con el pensamiento bailando en su cabeza terminó de pulsar el último número, dudando, decidió sólo registrar el número con un simple ‘PCY’

—Ah, idiota. —Baekhyun puso sus dedos sobre su cabeza, y consiguió recostarse en su cama al estirar las piernas y esconderse bajó el edredón. — Le has besado y ni siquiera puedes recordarlo todo. —Pese a estar regañándose, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó, y terminó por cerrar los ojos, imaginándose qué tan bien pudo haberse sentido.

Luego, como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza, se reincorporó en su cama cayendo en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

***

Había caminado sin dirección, su cabeza no podía formular ideas y sus pies sólo avanzaron hacia algún lugar conocido.

Chanyeol solía tener esa clase de planes o rutinas cuando se quedaba sin pendientes que atender en la oficina, o hasta en su propio hogar. No era algo que le preocupara, o bien, no era algo de lo que le gustaría hablar definiéndolo como un problema. Desde su ruptura y distanciamiento con su familia, algunos aspectos de su vida se vieron afectados también. Sus pasadas amistades tenían sus propios problemas, además de que la vida luego de la universidad le hizo saber que la supervivencia no era cosa sencilla.

Yifan había conocido a Eunjung durante la Universidad, no fue un enamoramiento a primera vista, de hecho, aquellos dos habían tenido su dificultosa historia de amor que se consolidó hasta que, por casualidad o destino, entraron a trabajar al mismo lugar. Una gran parte del tiempo de Yifan fue colocada ahí, por lo cual Chanyeol se vio algo desplazado y con menos de esas tardes y noches de fiesta de los que necesitaba urgentemente, para despejar su mente de los conflictos e inquietudes acerca de su sexualidad. _Pero bien_ , aquello de alguna manera mejoró después, cuando Sehun apareció en su vida y aquellas intranquilidades dejaron de perseguirle para joderle.

Su vida pareció ponerse en su lugar desde entonces, con un pequeño pero bien pagado puesto en el periódico, que fue ascendiendo hasta que su talento fue reconocido por el editor en jefe de éste, convirtiéndolo en el encargado de la revista. El dinero en su cuenta bancaria le permitió salir de ese departamento que compartía con Yifan, comprando uno en un buen ubicado edificio donde llevó consigo a su entonces pareja. Salvo por no poder acercarse a sus padres y hermanos por miedo al rechazo, lo demás marchaba bien. EXACT estaba teniendo un buen recibimiento con los cambios que propuso y realizó, sus empleados estaban contentos y su vida amorosa estaba facilitándole llegar a la oficina con buenos ánimos para trabajar.

Sin embargo, las malas noticias y pequeñitos problemas acumulándose hicieron de su cotidianidad algo insoportable, y Sehun se dijo harto de todo ese teatro que se repetía día con día, de su poca voluntad para acercarse a su familia y enfrentar los problemas, por su falta de ganas y sus aún ideas y rechazos a que ambos se tomaran de las manos cuando caminaban juntos por las calles. Estaba cansado de que Chanyeol siguiera rechazándose y rechazándolo, como si estar con él lo avergonzara, como si le doliera cuando gente, a la que no conocían, los miraba mal.

Terminar su relación fue uno de los golpes más duros para Chanyeol, primeramente, porque a pesar de que sonaba tonto y tan cliché, tuvo que ver a Sehun irse con sus maletas hechas para darse cuenta del gran y poderoso amor que sentía por él, y seguidamente, porque todo aquello que había construido por dos años empezó a volverse demasiado gris. Su vida dejó de ser la misma, sus sonrisas llegaban a ser escasas en la oficina, y en ocasiones, su mal humor hizo que algunos de los escritores le respondieran con el mismo enojo, volviendo por momentos tenso el ambiente de trabajo.

Su vida se había hecho una nueva rutina, donde de lunes a sábado iría a la oficina por la mañana, volvería por la noche a su limpio y geométrico departamento. Encontraría en su nevera algo congelado que terminaría por comerse, tal vez tomaría una lata de cerveza o un simple café, entraría a su cama y volvería a hacer lo mismo al día siguiente. Salvo por esas invitaciones de SunYoung los fines de semana que hacía diferente sus domingos, podría distraerse de su aburrida costumbre, de lo contrario, estaría caminando por el centro comercial intentando despejar su mente, encontrar alguna actividad o sólo pensar en alguien con quien mensajearse para distraerse.

Justo como ahora, en donde sólo se había dado cuenta en dónde estaba cuando uno de los empleados de la tienda se había acercado a él para preguntar si buscaba algo en especial. Chanyeol negó con la cabeza y decidió pasearse por la sección de camisas dobladas sobre una mesa circular, miró los colores y palpó la tela, avanzando sin un motivo hasta una línea de ganchos donde colgaban sacos, al costado, otra de abrigos.

Sonriendo al visualizar uno, estiró su mano para tomarlo, sin embargo una delgada mano se había acercado también, sus dedos chocaron al tomar la misma prenda, y Chanyeol levantó la mirada con una leve sonrisa para disculparse, no obstante el amago no llegó a mostrarse por completo, la seriedad le llegó al rostro al igual que al chico a su lado. Sehun no sabía ni siquiera adónde mirar, e hizo una leve venia como saludo.

La boca de Chanyeol se abrió queriendo pronunciar, agregar al inesperado encuentro algo, preguntar cómo estaba, saber qué era lo que había pasado con él. Luego de su ruptura no había sabido nada del chico, sólo salió por la puerta y desapareció de su vida con la misma facilidad. Sehun había cambiado el número de contacto, le impidió buscarle, se fue como el humo, evaporándose y no dejando ni un solo rastro.

Y ahora estaba frente a él, un año después de haber causado todo ese dolor.

Chanyeol sintió nervios, y recordó aquel fondo de pantalla que estúpidamente había conservado en el ordenador de su oficina. Sehun ya no tenía el cabello rubio, su pelo había tomado un tono anaranjado, se veía tractivo, en su opinión, demasiado.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. — El de cabellos castaños logró decir, y tragó saliva sintiéndose de una manera parecida a cuando le pidió a ese mismo hombre que fuera a una cita con él. Sehun, al frente, dio una mirada nerviosa hacia Chanyeol, su rostro parecía asustado, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. El mayor no quiso ver en su expresión una mala señal, porque comenzaría a hacerle daño.

—Lo sé. —Sehun dijo, y se encogió de un hombro alisando el hombro del abrigo en el que ya había perdido el interés. — Veo que sigues usando el mismo tipo de ropa. Qué lindo.

—Decidí usarla ya que dijiste antes que era mi estilo. 

Sehun alzó una ceja al escucharle, y asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera, no obstante en su rostro aún no lograba verse algún tipo de alegría.

—Bueno, como sea, estoy aquí comprando porque tengo un evento hoy, así que no te interrumpiré, continúa. —El de cabellos naranjas dijo, moviendo sus palmas para señalar el abrigo, logró girar levemente en su lugar, pero el más alto le tocó el hombro, pidiéndole detenerse.

—Espera, ¿tienes mucha prisa?, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar un café y conversamos?, yo invito.

—Ou. — Sehun eludió, negando con el rostro antes de mirar hacia un costado. Un chico les miraba desde lejos, fingiendo estar distraído con algunas corbatas exhibidas cerca del mostrador. —Honestamente… — musitó, mirando los esperanzados ojos de Chanyeol. Sehun pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque aunque en ellos no podía ver un amor fuerte, si podía notarle ilusionado. —Tengo novio, Chanyeol, no creo que a él le guste la idea de que vaya contigo a tomar un café, creo que… lo más sano es sólo decirnos adiós.

Fue duro, pero Chanyeol logró mantener un rostro firme al apretar los labios, tras una disculpa dejó ir al chico que se encontró después con el que estaba mirando prendas en el otro extremo. Chanyeol decidió no quedarse ahí para mirarles probarse ropa y tomarse de las manos, así que manteniendo un rostro en alto y algo desinteresado, avanzó hacia la salida para no aumentar el daño, para no sentirse como el ridículo que continuaba viviendo en el pasado. 

Mientras avanzaba por la acera, negó con el rostro y con una sonrisa irónica, como si se burlara de sí mismo por todo lo que había pasado tras su ruptura. Sehun había vivido su vida, le había olvidado, mientras él continuaba parado sobre el mismo lugar esperando que los problemas se le resolvieran solos. Recordando, pensó en todo aquello que Yifan le decía, que le dijeron sus hermanos semanas atrás, lo mismo que Eunjung en sutiles ocasiones le repitió también.

Necesitaba superarlo.

Viendo por encima de su hombro, alcanzó a notar como Sehun y su novio salían de la tienda, por lo que miró a sus costados buscando algún lugar donde pudiera entrar para no atormentarse más, para no mirar de cerca el rostro de a quien ahora le pertenecían las atenciones de su ex pareja. Visualizando una cafetería, hizo un trayecto corto hacia la entrada, avanzando directamente hacia el mostrador. El café solía ser sólo un estimulante cuando necesitaba trabajar, pero ahora, estaba siendo una droga para mantenerse cuerdo y con los pensamientos en otro lado.

Leyó todos los nombres de los cafés, y pidió el más sencillo que pudo identificar. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la barra donde se encontraba la registradora, obligándose a no mirar hacia atrás. La empleada del otro lado le distrajo por un momento, por lo cual estaba más ansioso por recibir su bebida y salir de ahí, pensando en escapar a su departamento o al de Yifan; Tan pronto tuvo el vaso sobre sus manos, giró en su lugar, sin embargo la vida no estaba planeando dejarle irse así nada más, y sus pies frenaron en seco al notar a ese pequeño chico ingresar entre las puertas de cristal.

Baekhyun estaba usando ropa deportiva, un pantalón de algodón que se ajustaba en sus pantorrillas, una sudadera con capucha que cubría su cabello, y unos zapatos deportivos bajos. Todo él estaba lleno de colores oscuros, y sin querer, Chanyeol pensó en Sehun y su pasado estilo colorido. A sus cabellos naranjas y a su costosa ropa.

La boca de Baekhyun se abrió levemente, viéndose asustado al haber encontrado a Chanyeol ahí, justo cuando todo lo que deseaba era no topárselo por al menos por unos años.

El de labios delgados apretó la boca, e hizo una leve inclinación antes de rodearle como si sólo se tratara de un mueble estorbando en su camino, Chanyeol frunció las cejas por el hecho, porque recordando el motivo por el que había salido de casa en primer lugar, se debía precisamente a él. El de cabellos castaños había estado esperando la llamada de Baekhyun, para poder ahondar en el tema de su borrachera para luego disculparse por aquella herida sobre su labio.

—Baekhyun. —Chanyeol pronunció, dejando al menor en medio de dar el siguiente paso. Aquella, había sido la primera vez en que estaba hablándole por su nombre. —Necesitamos hablar.

 _“Oh, no”,_ el pelinegro pensó. _“Me despedirá”;_ Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, sus ojos en demasía abiertos y sus manos agitándose negando.

—Sobre lo de anoche, yo quería…—Vio al mayor negar con el rostro, el de ojos grandes movió su cabeza dirigiéndola a los costados, haciéndole saber que no era un buen lugar para conversar, seguidamente le vio mover su mano, señalándole el mostrador, pidiéndole acabar primero con su compra.

Baekhyun titubeó al mirarle, y apretando con sus dedos las mangas de su sudadera, volvió a dar media vuelta, avanzando dudoso hasta la cajera. Chanyeol entonces decidió ir hacia una de las mesas cerca de la pared de cristal, y observó hacia afuera notando que no había ningún rastro de Sehun. Menos de cinco minutos después, Baekhyun llegó hasta él, tomando asiento al frente, pero con su mirada dirigida hacia su propio vaso con café.

—Tu comportamiento de anoche. —El mayor inició, con ese aspecto serio. Baekhyun le miró bajo las pestañas. — No fue el adecuado.

—Lo sé. —Baekhyun respondió rápidamente. — Bebí demasiado e hice algunas estupideces, no es algo que habría hecho de estar sobrio, de verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué Beom dejó que bebiera tanto, sabe que no tengo buena tolerancia, me pongo muy mal, pero, como dije, fue algo que no haría de ser estar sobrio, así que me disculpo, también iré a visitar a sus padres para disculparme adecuadamente. No sé…— Baekhyun puso sus manos sobre su cara, sintiéndose inquieto al pensar en ello. Antes, había estado preocupado por haber besado a su jefe y en las posibles consecuencias que conllevaría, pero ahora, estaba cayendo en cuenta de que sus acciones también estaban perjudicando a su hermano.

Chanyeol le miró preocupado, y en su pecho, una especie de remordimiento fue creciendo. Baekhyun claramente sabía que había cometido errores, el hecho de ponerse borracho era obvio que lo recordaría, _o bien,_ no lo recordaría pero lo sabría por su resaca. Luego, como un baño de agua helada, el alto recordó una parte en específico. _“Bebí demasiado e hice algunas estupideces”_

Okay, esa era su señal, ¿no?

Sentándose recto sobre su lugar, Chanyeol aclaró su garganta. Baekhyun quitó las manos de su cara, levantando el rostro se dejó mirar, aunque aquello había sido más porque se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol quería hablar; Su labio inferior mostraba una herida ya cicatrizada, una leve línea roja que demostraba que había sangrado antes. Los ojos grandes vieron con detalle la lesión, y tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que el menor.

—Sobre nosotros…—Chanyeol masculló.

 _“¿Nosotros?”,_ Baekhyun repasó, _“¿Nosotros?, ¿por qué habla en plural?”_ , con un rostro aterrorizado notó como su jefe estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, su boca se movía como si hablara, pero apenas si lograba escucharle balbucear. _“Oh, dios, Park lo dirá, Park lo sabe, me despedirá”_

—…Entonces te llevé a casa, estabas perdido, mi madre me pidió llevarte porque Yoora se había largado de ahí sin ti, según lo que dijo tu hermano él no tenía idea de que tú seguías ahí. Así que supongo que… —Chanyeol se señaló su propia boca, torpemente como si le costara hablar de ello. —En el camino estabas muy inquieto, así que fue… fue un accidente, te golpeaste. Espero no te asustaras cuando te viste por la mañana. — No sabía ni siquiera por qué había cambiado de plan tan repentinamente, pero el rostro de Baekhyun le angustió tanto que sólo lo hizo.

Los nervios de Baekhyun desaparecieron en ese momento, aquel flashback se repitió, a Chanyeol besándole en el auto, a su mano deslizando a lo largo de su muslo mientras sus labios se recorrían, a ese ligero dolor que sintió tras una pequeña mordida. 

Confundiéndose, el menor de los dos se tocó la boca, y Chanyeol desvió la mirada por un segundo, como si con ello confirmara sus sospechas. Las cejas del más joven se juntaron al enfadarse, porque al parecer para el alto estaba siendo fácil jugar con él, sólo dar excusas para saber si podría engañarle, y entonces hacer como si todo ese avance no hubiera ocurrido. Habían cruzado esa línea ya, no podía simplemente hacerse el desentendido y borrar sus acciones justificándolas con mala memoria y alcohol. 

— ¿Eso pasó?— Baekhyun inquirió, sonando inseguro y ocasionando que el de cabellos castaños tragara fuerte. —Porque yo…

—Sí, yo sólo te llevé a casa y luego tú…

—Porque puedo recordar algunas cosas y no son exactamente como me…

—Byun, sólo te lleve a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Chanyeol cortó, su rostro volviéndose serio, o asustado. Por la mente del de cabellos más claros sólo pasaba la idea de esquivar aquellas trampas, o bueno, no trampas, sólo obstáculos que podrían presentarse si Baekhyun tomaba en lo ocurrido una posibilidad de avance. Chanyeol no era tonto, sabía que a Baekhyun le gustaba, y sí, él sentía una gran atracción por el menor, sexual, claramente. Pero una atracción peligrosa de cualquier modo.

El pelinegro pudo entender su actitud, y resopló mostrándose ofendido por lo que el alto estaba confirmando con sus evasiones.

—No es lo que yo recuerdo.

—Estabas ebrio.

—Bebí, Park, no me golpeé la cabeza, recuerdo lo que pasó, recuerdo lo que ocurrió en tu auto. 

El rostro de Chanyeol cambió repentinamente, porque la voz ajena salió más dura, demasiado molesta. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo, y Chanyeol sonrió de lado como si aquello no lo divirtiera, su gesto era irónico, casi irritado.

—Tus modales…

— ¿Mi modales?— Baekhyun se mofó. — ¿Y los tuyos qué?, ¿aprovechaste que estuviera ebrio para poder besarme?, ¿eres ese tipo de hombre?

Disgustado, Chanyeol presionó levemente el vaso con su café, y apretando los dientes le dio una mirada más descontenta.

—Yo no te besé Byun, fuiste tú el que me besó.

—No es eso lo que yo recuerdo, tú correspondiste, para un beso se necesitan dos, y tú no parecías renuente, mira. — se señaló la boca, la herida estaba tan reseca que amenazaba con comenzar a sangrar.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. —Poniéndose de pie Chanyeol advirtió de marcharse, Baekhyun logró levantar el rostro retándole, y el alto no necesitó mucho tiempo para que en unos cuantos pasos saliera del establecimiento. 

El pelinegro no se sintió contento por su huida, y salió tras él a prisa. Ignoró a la pareja que estaba caminando hacia la entrada, y su hombro chocó con uno de los chicos.

—Disculpe. —Baekhyun alcanzó a decir, y avanzó aun enfocando la espalda de su jefe que continuaba caminando. Distraído, movió la palma de su mano para con quien se excusó. 

—Baekhyun, ¿qué demonios?, ¿adónde vas?— Yixing alcanzó a cuestionarle, viendo como su amigo giraba levemente el rostro dándose cuenta con quien había chocado.

—Te contaré después. — Baekhyun le respondió, y agitó su mano saludando a la pareja del mayor. Sehun le miró sorprendido, primero a él, y luego al hombre que seguía avanzando por sobre la acera. —Nos vemos. — Deseando no tener más interrupciones, aceleró sus pasos hasta correr.

Chanyeol ya había cruzado una calle y estaba por atravesar un pequeño parque. El camino estaba casi vacío, sólo algunos niños y adolescentes en sus patinetas y bicicletas. Baekhyun miró hacia los costados y al no ver ningún auto llegó a la otra acera y hasta rebasar al que le evadía.

El mayor retrocedió al verle llegar al frente, pareció querer esquivarle al rodearle, pero Baekhyun extendió sus brazos, haciéndole saber que no sería tan fácil.

—Hoy no estamos en la oficina, Park. No voy a comportarme como tu empleado, no agacharé la cabeza y sólo lo aceptaré, ¿Okay?

—Pero sigo siendo tu jefe. —Chanyeol espetó. — Y no importa lo que haya pasado, entre nosotros no ocurrió ni ocurrirá nada.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser un idiota al menos por un jodido minuto? — Baekhyun pidió exasperado, y bajó los brazos al ver como los ojos del más alto se ampliaron pasmados. — ¿No puedes aceptar los efectos de tus acciones?, estaba ebrio Chanyeol, pero no soy tonto, sé lo que estábamos haciendo y sé por qué, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, ¿o es que todo este tiempo sólo he estado sonriéndole a alguien quien ni siquiera entendía mis intenciones?, me gustas, ¿lo sabes, no? —Chanyeol humedeció su garganta por su ataque consecutivo de confesiones y sólo parpadeó como respuesta. Baekhyun quiso estrellar su puño en su estúpida cara, pero sólo se limitó a asentir. — No sé ni si quiera cómo empezar, o qué decir, no puedo esperar que tú me correspondas, o al menos no es algo que en verdad creía que pasaría, pero si tú hiciste eso ayer fue por algo, ¿no es cierto?, tú estabas sobrio a diferencia de mí, de los dos tú eras quien pudo detenerse, pero no lo hiciste…

—Pero… tú me besaste. — Chanyeol agregó, rebatiendo.

—Maldita sea, detente, deja de decir eso, sólo ten valor y acéptalo. —Los ojos de Baekhyun se habían encendido con enfado, y dio una mirada severa para el castaño. Al parecer sus palabras habían tenido efecto en Chanyeol, como si hubiera herido sus sentimientos u orgullo. Ya que el alto se enderezó, y levantó el rostro, más seguro.

—Okay. — aceptó, exageradamente áspero y burlón. Luego se encogió de un hombro, acto que hizo que Baekhyun sintiera su propio labio retorcerse por el mal humor. —Si lo hice, te besé, ¿y luego qué?

Contrastando con segundos antes, la actitud valiente de Baekhyun pareció intercambiarse, Chanyeol ahora lucía como el estoico, y el de menor estatura sólo miró hacia el suelo, sus ojos parpadeando rápido al estar desprevenido por su rápida y extraña aceptación.

Bien, ya no había mucho que perder.

Baekhyun dio dos pasos, largos y seguros, y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies alcanzó los labios de su jefe, dando una rápida presión. No sabía por qué había optado por eso en lugar de sólo seguir quejándose, tal vez se debía a que, _‘si al menos esto se irá a la mierda, debería ser por una buena razón’_ ; Baekhyun estaba seguro de que si perdía su trabajo debía tener una buena anécdota para ello, algo que podría contar en las fiestas para hacer reír a Yixing. _“¿Recuerdas aquella vez que trabajé en una de las mejores revistas?”,_ Baekhyun diría, riéndose al continuar, _“Al menos el maldito beso lo valió”_

El contacto no duró mucho, el pelinegro sabía que no debía esperar tanto, estaba robando un beso al fin y al cabo. Mirando los ojos abiertos del alto, vio como su pecho subió y bajó simulando suspirar, sus labios se separaron cuando Baekhyun logró poner los talones de sus pies de nuevo en el suelo. Chanyeol estaba juzgándole, pensando, considerando un montón de cosas que Baekhyun sólo pudo interpretar y resumir con un _‘presenta tu renuncia mañana’_ , o algo así, Baekhyun no sabía cómo, nunca lo habían echado de ningún lugar.

Luego estaba la otra posibilidad, esa donde Chanyeol sólo se iba y fingía que nada pasaba, pero el pelinegro entendía que eso sería demasiado hermoso, en exceso irreal. Baekhyun retrocedió un paso, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda tal cual niño travieso. El alto tenía sus ojos bien fijos en él, y en un solo movimiento extendió su brazo tomándolo por la cadera. Fue brusco, pero Baekhyun no pudo responder ante ello, sólo dándose cuenta de que aquello había pasado cuando su pecho estaba pegado al de su jefe. La mano de Chanyeol se deslizó por su espalda, y luego unió sus bocas sin ninguna advertencia más.

Una inaudible queja se ahogó entre sus belfos, nadie pensaba ya, únicamente estaban dejándose llevar. Sus labios estaban recorriéndose, repetidamente y a ritmo lento, respiraban antes de unirse de nuevo, tocando sus lenguas una que otra vez al profundizar. Chanyeol sintió cosquillas en sus comisuras cuando el pequeño soltó algunos bajos jadeos, sintió escalofríos por esos asquerosos chasquidos, que pese a eso, aumentaban el furor.

— ¡Consigan una habitación! —Un hombre dijo al pasar a su costado, arrugando la cara al verles con desaprobación. —Hay niños aquí, maldita sea.

Baekhyun miró por encima de su hombro, queriendo levantar un dedo para responderle, no obstante decidió mirar primero a Chanyeol, a sus labios hinchados y a sus brillantes ojos. Fue extraño cómo pudo darse cuenta sólo con eso, en cómo esa atracción estaba rozando ya límites mucho más alejados, más corpóreos.

El alto tragó saliva, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Baekhyun creyó que entonces volverían a lo de antes, en que el idiota huiría de nuevo. Sin embargo pudo verle mover el rostro, insinuando o señalando algo, eventualmente extendió su mano, lo que le hizo comprender.

No sabía si decir que estaba siendo atrevido o sólo muy estúpido, pero cualquiera que fuera, Baekhyun sólo estaba decidiendo acabar con ello de una vez por todas. Tomó su mano, importándole poco lo que pasara después.

***

Fue un recorrido corto considerando lo ansiosos que estaban.

Tan pronto la puerta de departamento fue abierta sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, de una manera más impetuosa. Las manos de Chanyeol que sólo por segundos le sostuvieron por la cintura bajaron a prisa hasta sus glúteos, y presionaron con fuerza. Baekhyun gimió por ello, dejando de besarle cuando todo ese goce hizo que su vientre comenzara a reaccionar. Ladeó el cuello cuando su jefe quiso besarle el cuello, y maleable, se dejó hacer por el mayor, incluso cediendo a que lo guiara hacia cualquier rincón del piso donde lo quisiera llevar. Su cabeza estaba muy distraída por los toques, y avanzando hacia atrás fue moviéndose por un pasillo. Chanyeol pareció hábil en hacer el trayecto, y sin más sintió ser empujado sobre una cama.

Aquel movimiento le había hecho marearse, por lo que no pudo darle una mirada a la habitación, ya que tan pronto su espalda tocó el colchón Chanyeol ya estaba subiendo sobre él. Los gruesos dedos del castaño acariciaron bajó la sudadera, haciéndole saber al alto que Baekhyun no llevaba más ropa sobre su pecho más que aquella estúpida prenda. Fue subiendo ésta por su pecho, y el pelinegro logró sentarse haciéndole más fácil la tarea de desnudarle.

Baekhyun estaba en medio de creer que aquello estaba pasado y no. Y por un momento pensó que había empezado a alucinar. Quería tocar al mayor también, _porque sí,_ había deseado tanto con ese momento, pero al parecer Chanyeol estaba en demasía entusiasmado, y sólo estaba haciendo cada cosa excesivamente rápido que no le daba la oportunidad de pensar; Una de las palmas de su jefe le empujó para que se recostara de nuevo, y Baekhyun jadeó sintiendo los rasposos dígitos sobre su piel, cerró los ojos deleitándose, siendo poco consciente de que Chanyeol estaba deslizándose hacia abajo.

El rostro del de cabellos castaños se detuvo frente a las cintas que ajustaban su pantalón deportivo. Con su diestra acarició su pecho, y con la zurda desató aquel nudo permitiendo que la prenda pudiera ser quitada. Veía el elástico de su ropa interior donde se leía _‘Supreme’_ , y sonriendo, acercó sus labios en el borde donde dejó un beso.

_Sí, Chanyeol era bastante romántico._

Baekhyun balbuceó como reacción, y sus manos se movieron sobre el edredón esperando apoyarse para sentarse. No quería que se prolongara todo con esa clase de preámbulos, Chanyeol y él estaban ahí, por fin. _Alargarlo era innecesario._

Los labios de Chanyeol se deslizaron hasta una de las esquinas, justo sobre el hueso de su cadera, y con sus pulgares acarició sus curvilíneos costados. Mirando hacia el rostro de Baekhyun, pudo notarle jadeando, los dedos de sus manos arqueándose deseosos. Sosteniendo los bordes bajó la ropa interior junto con el pantalón, dejando una vista más amplia de su cadera, y pegando su boca de nuevo, dejó algunos besos, algunas succiones y como resultado una marca.

—Uhg, ¿Por qué, AH, por qué tardas tanto?— Baekhyun sollozó, sus ojos cerrándose del puro placer pues la lengua de Chanyeol estaba haciendo una bella obra de arte ahí abajo.

— ¿Desesperado?—Chanyeol habló contra su piel, a la par sus índices sostuvieron de nuevo la tela para bajarla otro tanto. Pudo ver el borde de su pene, y a la pálida piel volviéndose más rosa conforme le quitaba el boxer. No había grandes rastros de vello sobre su intimidad, y Baekhyun al dejar de sentir sus dedos consideró la necesidad de llevar los propios abajo para cubrirse.

No obstante, nuevamente, Chanyeol estaba haciéndolo a su manera. Porque con su diestra tomó la extensión, con sus pulgares tocó el glande y seguidamente le llevó a su boca.

El suspiro de Baekhyun fue fuerte, y sintió ver estrellas pues la sensación era mucho más placentera que en sus fantasías. Se retorció por un momento en su lugar y luego su espalda se arqueó ante el movimiento de la mano de Chanyeol. La boca del castaño daba ligeros toques, pero era su palma y dedos alrededor del falo lo que hacía su vientre cosquillear, complaciéndole. La presión sobre su pene estaba haciéndole gemir, y las venas en la parte baja de su abdomen comenzaron a marcarse como consecuencia. Su respiración estaba haciéndose irregular, y sentía su frente empezar a humedecerse por el calor en su cuerpo. Aún no habían hecho nada, _Okay_ , quizás que Chanyeol le masturbara cruzaba demasiados límites, pero incluso así, necesitaba más.

Sus delgados dedos se detuvieron sobre los cabellos claros, y enredó sus dedos ahí antes de tirar de ellos suavemente. Chanyeol le miró por bajo sus pestañas, y negó con el rostro lamiendo con su lengua la cabeza de su miembro.

Chanyeol ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo tales cosas, sus fantasías sólo rogaban por ser cumplidas, además de que, vivir por más de un año sin sexo estaba volviéndole loco. Estaba bastante cansado de sólo tocarse por las noches, o las tardes, cuando por error terminaba mirando algo de porno para inspirarse y saciar sus necesidades.

Y entonces ahí estaba Baekhyun, el dueño y causante de que sus testículos casi se volvieran azules por sólo vivir en la tensión. _O bien, al menos el Baekhyun de sus fantasías._

—Ven aquí. —Baekhyun rogó, tirando más fuerte de sus cabellos. Chanyeol alcanzó a quejarse por su fuerza, su boca abriéndose y torciéndose como queja, sin embargo al decidir cumplir su capricho y acercar sus bocas, el sonido del timbre de su puerta congeló a los dos en sus lugares, algo pálidos por la sorpresa. — ¿Es-Esperas a alguien? —chilló, sus ojos bien amplios mirando hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

La posición en la que estaban era bastante incómoda para empezar, con Baekhyun con el pantalón en las pantorrillas y desnudo de la parte superior. El alto estaba de rodillas, medio acomodado entre sus piernas y con sus manos sostenía su peso sobre la cama. Sus caras juntas, ambos igual de descolocados por la inesperada visita.

—No. —Chanyeol aseguró, bajo su pantalón sentía la presión de su propio pene a comparación del ajeno, quien ya había perdido aquella curva ascendente. No era para menos, la inspiración se había ido para el menor en un segundo.

— ¿Entonces quién es?—Baekhyun jadeó, y empujó a su jefe para hacerle moverse. Sentándose, subió su ropa interior primero, bajando de la cama para ajustar el pantalón a su cadera.

—No lo sé. — Chanyeol pareció confundido, pasó una mano entre sus cabellos al ver a Baekhyun con la intención de terminar aquello ahí, y negó con sus manos antes de evitar que el menor decidiera irse sólo así. —Espera, iré y volveré, ¿de acuerdo?, sólo quédate aquí. — Con sus manos en los delgados hombros lo guió al borde de la cama, donde le empujó para que tomara asiento.

Baekhyun infló su pecho al respirar, y se acercó a la entrada al ver al contrario irse, donde cerró un poco la puerta para lograr esconderse, así mismo poder escuchar lo que sucedía afuera. Chanyeol avanzó por su estancia, y al ver volumen aún presente, tomó una de las almohadas de un sofá, poniéndola al frente antes de dirigirse al intercomunicador. Presionando un botón, miró la cara de Junmyeon que veía fijamente hacia la cámara.

—Abre ahora, ‘Begabt’ —Pidió su hermano, una mueca bien marcada sobre su cara. — ¿Me dejarás aquí esperando?, vengo cargando esto por todo el pasillo, sólo abre. — levantó algunas bolsas de supermercado al hablar, y Chanyeol recordó entonces que había hecho algunos cuantos planes con sus hermanos para un fin de semana. Aparentemente, ese era el día.

Sin algo con lo que pudiera excusarse, oprimió el siguiente botón para abrir.

El artificial sonido resonó, y la voz de Junmyeon comenzó a oírse más fuerte. El alto decidió acercarse y ayudar, extendió una mano, pero los ojos del mayor abriéndose le hicieron saber que no era buena idea. Junmyeon miró la almohada y luego hizo un sonido desagradable, obviamente burlándose.

—No es lo que estás pensando. —Chanyeol quiso evadir. Su hermano no le miró, y sólo se sacó los zapatos. Equilibró las bolsas en una mano mientras se ponía unas sandalias que tomó de la entrada.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?, ¿te orinaste encima o algo así?

—No es eso.

—Entonces te estabas masturbando, ¿por qué te avergüenza?, somos hombres, aunque siendo sincero no era algo que quisiera ver. —Junmyeon habló sin dar oportunidad de quejas o evasiones, y puso las bolsas de compras en la isla al llegar a la cocina. Chanyeol le miró desde el umbral, viéndole sacar algunas bolsas de frituras, un par de recipientes de plástico con carne asada y unos six-pack.

—Jun, no creo que sea un buen día para hacer esto… sucede que… —Su confesión ni siquiera pudo ser iniciada. Chanyeol detuvo su lengua al ver que Junmyeon había levantado la mirada, su atención bien puesta en algo más.

El alto sólo necesitó seguir hacia donde su interés se detuvo, notando a Baekhyun tras él. Con la cabeza algo inclinada, sus dedos jugando entre ellos.

—Comprendo. —Su hermano mayor dijo, en una actitud que se volvió juiciosa. —Les daré espacio si es lo que necesitan.

—No es necesario. —Baekhyun detuvo. —Yo ya tengo que ir a casa, los dejaré para que puedan, hacer… lo que sea que harán. —Chanyeol a su costado ya había perdido todo aquel calor que invadió su cuerpo, la almohada frente a su pene ahora estaba descansando a su costado, apenas sosteniéndola con un par de dedos. Baekhyun se atrevió a mirar a su jefe, en un gesto entre incómodo y nervioso. — Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Acompáñale a la puerta, Chanyeol. —Junmyeon ordenó. — No vas a dejarle sólo irse así, ¿verdad? —El nombrado ni quisiera vaciló ante su petición, y avanzó detrás del más bajo, que parecía apurado por salir de ahí.

Tan pronto llegaron a la entrada Baekhyun cruzó la entrada, y Chanyeol alcanzó a estirar su mano sosteniendo de una esquina la tela de su sudadera. El de cabellos negros se opuso a mantenerse cerca, y dio una leve venia como si hubiera recuperado ese aparente respeto que le tenía.

—Baekhyun. —Chanyeol llamó, y extendió de nuevo su brazo consiguiendo halarle para que le mirara a los ojos. — ¿Hablaremos de esto mañana, verdad?—el ajeno agitó la cabeza, una mezcla extraña entre un _‘sí’_ y un _‘no’_ , luego tiró de su ropa y se alejó.

Para el alto parecía una pérdida de tiempo seguirle, de cualquier manera Baekhyun estaba actuando extraño. Y lo comprendía, para él también sería difícil mirar la cara de su hermano tras eso.

Volviendo a la cocina, vio al mayor abrir una de las latas de cerveza antes de beberla. Junmyeon estaba serio, y aquello no parecía una buena señal. Avanzando lento se detuvo del otro lado de la isla, y dio una mirada al resto de los alimentos dentro de las bolsas; Reunirse para ver partidos de futbol y béisbol fue una costumbre durante sus años de universidad, la rutina se había roto por su distanciamiento, pero ahora, sabiendo que las experiencias se repetirían, Chanyeol entendía que ya no se sentiría tan solo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yeol?— Junmyeon inquirió. Ocasionando que la sonrisa de su hermano menor se apagara lento. Acortar su nombre era un hábito que el de piel más pálida tenía en los momentos más afectivos o serios.

— ¿Qué hice? — su pregunta sonó tonta a los oídos del ajeno, y éste sonrió leve como reacción.

Junmyeon puso sus palmas sobre la superficie, respirando fuerte. Otra mala señal para Chanyeol.

—Te respeto Chanyeol, sabes que si esta separación ocurrió entre nosotros no fue por nuestra decisión. Papá estaba muy dolido, y sé que no debía, pero es nuestro padre de cualquier forma. Kyungsoo y yo teníamos que hacernos cargo de la fábrica ya que él te desheredó, ¿lo comprendes, no? —Su hermano no sabía ni siquiera qué responder a eso, y sólo movió la cabeza para hacer que continuara. De una forma u otra, el pasado era pasado, y esas heridas ya habían tardado tres años en sanar. — No sabía qué decirte, porque verte al lado de un hombre me parecía muy extraño, la mayoría del tiempo te miraba con chicas, chicas muy lindas, y de un momento para el otro, saber que estabas con un hombre me sorprendió muchísimo. Sé que no debería, no es mi vida Yeol, y entiendo que cualquier reacción negativa te afectará, te amo Chanyeol, y el que yo te acepte o que la sociedad de acepte, suena más como un problema de nosotros que uno tuyo ¿comprendes lo que digo?

— ¿No quieres opinar porque temes herirme?

—No es que no quiera Yeol, es que no debo. Es tu corazón, y si tú amas a un hombre yo no tengo por qué hablar de ello, o cuestionarlo. Sólo debo apoyarte. 

La sonrisa de Chanyeol por sus palabras se extendió amplia, y miró como su hermano hizo el amago de una, sólo una huella que no parecía querer agrandarse.

—Y si piensas eso, ¿por qué pareces tan serio? — tomó un semblante parecido al del contrario, le vio fruncir las cejas, y eventualmente observándole de manera más prudente.

—Conozco a Baekhyun, Chanyeol. De alguna forma se ha vuelto como otro hermano menor para mí. Desde que conocimos a la familia de BaekBeom ese chico ha estado presente, me agrada, me agrada muchísimo, y a nuestros padres igual. De alguna manera ellos dejaron que él se acercara más a nosotros. Yoora nos contó después que era gay, y mamá se mostró curiosa por ello, sabes que es muy orgullosa, y no lo sé, temo que quiso enterarse o sentirte cerca de ti de alguna forma al pasar tiempo con él. Sé que suena extraño cuando lo digo de esta manera, como si Baekhyun fuera qué, pero es… Baekhyun nos recordaba mucho a ti, esa actitud alegre, sus ganas por hacer las cosas y su creatividad. Supongo que nos enseñó mucho, él y Beom, luego de que él se casara con Yoora hubo algunos problemas en la fábrica, y él fue de mucha ayuda. Papá ha ido deshaciéndose de sus prejuicios de a poco y…

—Exactamente, ¿adónde piensas llegar con esto?—Chanyeol cortó, sintiéndose algo advertido con toda esa introducción.

—Baekhyun no sólo puede ser una aventura para ti, Chanyeol. —Junmyeon declaró, su retador rostro mostrándose. —Piensa bien en lo que haces, porque ese chico es importante para nosotros también, y eres mi hermano, y te conozco, o creo conocerte. No sé lo que has hecho estos años y si has salido con más personas luego de ¿Sehun?, no importa, como se llame.

— ¿Crees que juego con Baekhyun?—el alto inquirió en reacción, sacando de su cabeza el recuerdo de su ex pareja. — ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

— ¿Bromeas?— Junmyeon sonó incrédulo. — ¿Viste su cara?, estaba muy nervioso, jamás lo había visto así, además, tomando en cuenta el estado en el que te vi cuando llegué. ¿O vas a negarme que estabas a nada de follártelo?

—Okay. —el alto interrumpió. — No necesitas ser tan directo. Es extraño hablar contigo sobre esto.

—Cómo sea Chanyeol, piensa bien en lo que haces, si sólo quieres sexo puedes buscar a alguien más. No sé ni siquiera como tú y él llegaron a tanto, y tampoco quiero saber, pero ten en cuenta que si luego del sexo tú y él toman caminos distintos, el ambiente entre tú y Yoora podría ponerse tenso. Si por alguna razón juegas con el corazón de Baekhyun, Beom jamás te lo perdonará.

El peso de las palabras cayó sobre los hombros de Chanyeol muy pronto. Tragó saliva recordando aquella herida en la boca ajena, la persecución y los gestos dudosos de Baekhyun, su nerviosismo, sus esperanzados ojos. No podía adelantarse a decir que Baekhyun estaba enamorado de él, o bueno, no sabía.

De cualquier manera había avanzado demasiado, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado sería una completa estupidez.

***

Sus miradas se encontraron desde sus respectivos vehículos. Baekhyun aún tenía sus manos sobre el volante ya que acababa de estacionarse, Chanyeol por otra parte estaba con un pie afuera para salir.

Fue un cruce torpe, bastante nervioso. El de cabellos negros le esquivó, fingiendo distraerse con la guantera de su auto como si buscara algo, sin embargo su jefe pudo darse cuenta de que sólo era una excusa, confirmándolo cuando el menor dio un fugaz vistazo para comprobar si continuaba ahí.

El más alto movió su cabeza como saludo, su subordinado tuvo que repetir el movimiento al verse obligado. Sin nada más que esperar Chanyeol avanzó hacia el ascensor, y Baekhyun pensó seriamente sobre si era buena idea acercarse tan pronto, quizás, podría fingir estar ocupado, sólo tomar unas cuantas cosas de su cajuela y simular que servirían para su jornada de trabajo. De cualquier modo Chanyeol no podría cuestionarle al respecto mientras estuvieran ahí, ¿o sí?; El edificio era como su jaula, el lugar donde nunca se mostraba afectivo o interesado. Habría ojos mirando, personas juzgando y reglas que llevar a cabo.

Sonriendo y sintiéndose más confiado, sacó de los asientos traseros su portafolio con correa. Alisó su camisa perfectamente abotonada y colgó su cartera atravesando la cinta por su pecho. Dio una última mirada a su atuendo por medio del reflejo del vehículo, sus perfectos pantalones negros rodeando bien sus muslos. Agachándose, se miró por uno de los espejos laterales, revisó sus labios y sus blancos dientes, odiaría que Jongdae hiciera de nuevo algún comentario sobre su aspecto. Como si tuviera aún lagañas o un mal peinado; Si más, avanzó hacia el ascensor, doblando la serie de autos siguientes, deteniéndose al ver que Chanyeol estaba de pie al lado del elevador, su espalda recargada en la pared lateral, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su fino pantalón.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Chanyeol dijo, ni tan alto pero tampoco susurrando.

Baekhyun no sabía cómo tomarlo, jamás le había escuchado sonar así. Había algo en su voz, algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. Con su jefe siempre habría extremos de dónde guiarse para saber su estado de ánimo. Era una especie de termómetro que la mayoría de los empleados conocía.

Si Park estaba de mal humor no saludaría, mantendría su rostro serio y pasaría de largo a las personas. Sólo habría una a la que se dirigiría, y esa sería su asistente, que durante la oficina se mantendría con la misma seriedad. Obviamente, Chanyeol no estaba molesto, Baekhyun dedujo. Por el contrario, si su jefe estaba de buen humor incluso llevaría los audífonos puestos, tararearía en voz baja y saludaría a todos con sonrisas, Eunjung entonces tendría permitido también poner algo de música a un volumen medio desde su ordenador, y los empleados estarían mucho más alegres y menos serios; Mirando la postura de Chanyeol, el pelinegro intuyó que no estaba de tan buen humor.

Humedeciéndose los labios dio algunos pasos para acercarse, Baekhyun aún no tenía una buena respuesta con la cual responder. De decir sí, conseguiría que Chanyeol pusiera sobre la mesa el tema respecto a _‘estuvimos a punto de…’_. De decir no… okay, no sabía muy bien que podría conseguir con eso, pero temía que en un caso muy intenso tuviera que presentar una renuncia o algo así.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada de metal, y miró por el rabillo del ojo al mayor, Chanyeol estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, indeciso. Baekhyun se sintió nervioso, y sopló aire al sentirse igual de inquieto. Escucho detrás como algunos de sus compañeros de piso se acercaban, dos escritoras y un par de diseñadores que hicieron venias marcadas para el de mando superior, y una media sonrisa para su compañero. Chanyeol fingió estar buscando algo en su portafolio, y Baekhyun, inseguro de qué hacer, sólo se agachó para fingir atar las agujetas de sus zapatos. El ascensor se abrió y ninguno de los dos pareció tener intención de entrar, por lo cual dejaron ir a los ajenos a pesar de entender que para ellos, la situación fue sumamente extraña.

— ¿Y quieres qué hablemos aquí?—El menor cuestionó, ya algo intranquilo por lo que estaba pasando. —No me parece un buen momento, ¿Y si alguien nos mira mal?, si llegan a enterarse yo… 

Chanyeol no le dejó continuar, y con un estoico vistazo lo detuvo, oprimió el botón llamando un nuevo elevador, el cual llegó al costado sólo segundos después.

—Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, ven. —Sostuvo su brazo para halarle, y le llevó consigo al interior de cubículo. — Quiero…— se interrumpió a sí mismo, mirando por las puertas aún abiertas del ascensor. —Pienso, que deberíamos hacerlo lo más pronto posible, cómo decirlo, tal vez si por la noche pudiéramos…

—Park Chanyeol. — pronunció en voz grave una tercera voz. Kim Yesung sonrió llevando sus manos tras su espalda, dando elegantes pasos al interior para entrar con ellos. Baekhyun sintió encogerse ante su autoridad, y empujó con su palma al hombre que estaba, literalmente, presionándolo contra una de las paredes. Yesung se detuvo frente a Baekhyun, y justo al lado del de mayor estatura. — Es una enorme suerte que pudiera encontrarte tan pronto como llegué.

El asistente del superior entre ellos les siguió en el ascensor, restando a ello esa privacidad que el par tuvo segundos antes. El ascensor se cerró poco después, y tanto Chanyeol como Baekhyun se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedería. La mirada escrutadora que el dueño del periódico les dio fue lo suficientemente directa.

— ¿Desea hablar conmigo sobre algo?— Chanyeol inquirió, seguidamente agitó la cabeza. —Por supuesto, podemos hablar en mi oficina. 

—Hay muchos temas de los que me gustaría conversar. —Yesung mencionó, agitando su dedo índice de manera elegante. Dio un vistazo al asustado chico detrás. —De uno en especial.

Baekhyun salió del ascensor al final de todos al abrirse las puertas en el noveno piso, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire al ver como Chanyeol seguía a su jefe hasta su oficina. Sabía que algo sucedería, algo no muy bueno. Desconocía el motivo por el cual Kim Yesung estaba ahí, y se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus colegas estaban igual de confundidos, pues algunos reaccionaron tarde al hacer inclinaciones para saludarle; A su lado, Jongdae le puso una mano en el hombro, hecho que lo asustó. Baekhyun se puso una mano sobre el pecho, y luego giró en sus talones optando por ir hacia su propia área de trabajo.

— ¿Estás de mal humor?, _¡Hey!_ — Jongdae le preguntó siguiéndole, el de labios curveados dio una mirada por encima de su hombro. Chanyeol estaba bajando las persianas de su oficina, y se dio cuenta de que la actitud de su amigo podría ser a causa de él. — ¿sucedió algo?, oh, ¿Sabes por qué el presidente está aquí?, ¿acaso a Chanyeol… lo van a despedir?

Frenando con la parte delantera de sus pies Baekhyun paró, sintiendo temor. Moviéndose robóticamente para sacarse la correa con el portafolio, dio una mirada desconfiada al escritor; Aquella era una muy posible consecuencia, pero para Baekhyun continuaba siendo una de esas cosas que jamás en la vida creyó que pasarían. Park Chanyeol era su jefe, uno de los editores más conocidos en el ámbito de las publicaciones periódicas, EXACT, era la más exitosa revista de espectáculos, y era gracias a él. _¿No era posible, o sí?_

***

Ofreció su silla para que su jefe tomara asiento, y Chanyeol prefirió estar de pie del otro lado del escritorio, dejando que Kim Yesung disfrutará de su acolchonado sofá. El mayor miró la elegante oficina, desde sus dos paredes de cristal hasta sus cuadros sobre el escritorio, notando ahí uno en específico. Donde Chanyeol estaba abrazando a dos hombres y una mujer.

—He escuchado algunos rumores. —Yesung comenzó. —Llevo más de seis meses escuchándolos, mi asistente me lo comenta, en ocasiones también lo he escuchado de KangJoon. Debes saber que no soy un hombre que se guía por habladurías, siempre me gusta que la información venga de buena fuente, por eso me tomé el tiempo de comprobar yo mismo estos líos. Y por lo que veo, es cierto. —Tomando el cuadro entre sus dedos observó a quienes fueron fotografiados. —Park es un apellido común, pero al parecer tu familia posee algo más especial que sólo un nombre.

—No comprendo lo que quiere decir. —Chanyeol quiso contradecir, sin embargo su jefe sonrió, y le entregó el cuadro.

—Sé quiénes son tu familia Chanyeol, sé que tu padre es Park GongYoo, y que eres uno de los herederos de su empresa.

—‘FOREVER’ no es mía, es de mis hermanos. Yo no estoy relacionado, si lo fuera, ¿por qué trabajaría aquí?— no entendió por qué razón negó lo que le estaba diciendo, pero algo en él lo creyó conveniente. Manteniéndose serio, notó la estoica mirada de ajeno, que se sonrió animadamente después.

—Al parecer estás más desinformado que yo, como te dije, mi asistente me habló de esto. Tu padre quiere iniciar una revista, ¿no es así?, ¿irás a trabajar para él?

— ¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?—Chanyeol tragó saliva tras cuestionar, sintiéndose algo acorralado por lo mismo. — ¿De qué manera pudo conseguir esa información?

—Entonces es cierto. — Yesung confirmó, moviendo la cabeza comprendiendo, también considerando las consecuencias de ello. — ¿Planeas dejar EXACT?, porque sí ese tu plan deberías pensarlo bien, tienes una responsabilidad conmigo, y con todas esas personas de allá afuera.

El alto le vio señalar hacia los cubículos, y apretó los labios considerando que sonaba como una amenaza. Bien, podría ser de esa forma, ya que con sus decisiones podrían tambalearse muchas cifras y empleos. Chanyeol recordó en ese momento cómo debía comportarse, qué tan importante era su puesto, su trabajo. Y qué cantidad de problemas podría causar de no actuar como correspondía.

—Es sorpresivo, es bastante inesperado que se haya enterado antes que yo, mi padre no me ha propuesto entrar a la revista aunque es cierto que me han comentado al respecto, este fin de semana me reuní con mi familia, y no he tenido tiempo de meditarlo, así que puedo decirle con toda certeza, que por ahora no está en mis planes renunciar.

Yesung pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, y lentamente se fue levantando de su asiento, anunciando que se retiraría.

—De cualquier manera me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado, sé cómo es tu padre, las maneras en las que ha manejado su empresa, y sé qué hará cualquier cosa que esté en sus manos para llevarte con él. — moviendo su mano le pidió a su asistente que continuara por él, y Chanyeol vio al joven hombre acercarse a él para entregarle una tarjeta con sus números de contacto, entre ellos uno que parecía el personal. Yesung se movió hacia la puerta de cristal, y su empleado se movió rápidamente para abrir la puerta por él, sin embargo el mayor sonrió mirando por encima de su hombro, dando media vuelta para agregar algo más. — Además, creo que sería conveniente recordarte que el edificio tiene reglas, ¿sabes qué KangJoon despidió a una de sus fotógrafas por mantener una relación con uno de los columnistas?, SeungHo es un gran escritor, pero reglas son reglas.

La boca de Chanyeol se había quedado seca, sus parpadeantes ojos demostrando que había sido descubierto. Su jefe al frente sonrió dándose cuenta, dejando salir una pequeña pero grave risa.

—Byun es un gran editor, además, es parte de mi familia. Mi hermana se ha casado con…

—Okay, me quedó claro. — Su superior le interrumpió, y agitó sus dedos aun sonriendo, como si de verdad tal cosa le pareciera divertida. — Haremos como si nada de esto ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?, sólo creo que deberías guardar tu distancia, no queremos que tenga que hacer uso de mi autoridad y tener que mandar a ese chico a casa.

El alto abrió la boca para responder a eso, no obstante Kim Yesung estaba saliendo de la oficina sin darle la mínima oportunidad. Tan sólo en segundos Chanyeol quedó solo ahí, miró el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos, considerando con ello las advertencias y las oportunidades.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES: FRUICIÓN.

***

Sus miradas no conseguían cruzarse aunque lo intentara.

Ansiaba concentrarse en los textos sobre su escritorio, sin embargo su atención constantemente se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar. Respirando fuerte, Chanyeol leyó una última línea sobre su documento antes de firmar sobre el papel, una vez hecho, levantó la mirada apilándolo sobre otras hojas más.

—Parece que la visita de Kim te alteró bastante. — Eunjung mencionó entregándole un folder. — Toda la mañana has estado así. ¿Puedo preguntar si ocurrió algo?— puso atención a la mano de su jefe moviéndose por sobre el documento, quien leía rápidamente la información antes de garabatear sobre la hoja para remarcar algunas partes y sugerir otras. — Me preocupa, ¿lo sabes, verdad?, Kim casi nunca visita el edificio a menos que algo importante suceda.

Chanyeol respiró más fuerte conforme las preguntas llegaban. Concluyendo su anotación, cerró el folder en un movimiento y lo regresó. Podía sentir el mal humor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, además de que el estrés por la semana complicada que tendría en el trabajo incrementaba su temperamento; Eunjung no tenía culpa en ninguno de los errores, obstáculos y consecuencias de lo sucedido, y el alto tuvo que mantenerse con los labios cerrados y negar con el rostro para responderle. Gritar para poder desahogarse sería un tremendo error, en especial cuando todos sus empleados en el piso de vez en cuando miraban hacia su dirección como si en cualquier momento soltaría una tremenda y desagradable noticia.

No era para menos, Kim Yesung era como un huracán que mayormente llevaría consigo un montón de cosas malas, o en su defecto, asistiría luego de que los problemas sucedieran para poner todo en su lugar.

Que sus empleados lucieran preocupados era de algún modo comprensible.

—Él… tiene algunas inquietudes. —Chanyeol mencionó quedo, viendo como el rostro de su asistente pasaba de una preocupación a un ligero alivio. — No es nada importante, yo me haré cargo. —Mostró un esbozo de sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque el gesto no fue para nada natural. — Si puedes comunicarle esto a los demás, al menos darles algo de tranquilidad creo que sería perfecto, estoy cansado de ver cómo miran hacia acá.

Eunjung logró dar una mirada al exterior. Los empleados parecían estar atentos a sus propios trabajos, no obstante entre algunos de ellos se notaba la preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada por lo cual debamos alarmarnos?

—Completamente seguro, yo me encargo. — ofreciendo una mueca más positiva aseguró. La mujer al frente había entrecerrado los ojos por su elección de palabras, sin embargo decidió hacer caso a su declaración y calmarse.

—Entonces te tomaré la palabra, tenemos demasiados pendientes para esta semana y la próxima. Debemos elegir una portada a más tardar para mañana, comunicarnos con el artista que se seleccione y preparar los contratos para que la sesión de fotos sea dentro de seis días. ¿Has pensado en algo? —Eunjung informó mientras su dedo se deslizaba por sobre su tableta, leyendo la agenda para corroborar que estaba yendo en días estipulados. Al mirar a su superior por su falta de respuesta, le notó inclinado hacia un costado, estirando su cuello para observar hacia el área de cubículos. — ¿Chanyeol?

El nombrado ni siquiera logró escuchar su llamado, puesto que del otro lado del cristal y a unos metros, alcanzaba apreciar la figura de Baekhyun cerca de la puerta de su propia oficina compartida. El pelinegro sostenía en sus manos algunas hojas de papel y mantenía su móvil pegado a su oreja, como si la llamada que estuviera atendiendo fuera en exceso importante.

‘ _Bien_ , aquella no era la primera vez en que Chanyeol ponía toda su atención para observar al menor mientras trabajaba, toda esa tensión sexual consiguió que en sus observaciones se diera cuenta de cosas mega triviales y tontas respecto a sus gustos y mañas.

Baekhyun generalmente peinaba sus cabellos mientras estuviera teniendo una charla, sus dedos metiéndose entre las hebras y llevándolos hacia atrás constantemente. Sus labios se ondeaban y en ocasiones los mordía. Si su ansiedad aumentaba, en la desesperación por terminar algo pronto se llevaría las manos a la nuca, y si estaba de buen humor, hablaría en voz alta y casi gritando sin darse cuenta; Chanyeol sonrió recordando una de esas ocasiones, donde el pelinegro había llegado de tan buen humor que su primer saludo hizo que casi todo el piso le mirara, incluyéndolo a él.

El pequeño editor ahora estaba golpeando el marco de la entrada de su oficina con su palma, como si deseara terminar con su llamada pronto. Podía ver su urgencia ya que la punta de uno de sus zapatos comenzó a golpear suavemente el piso, y miraba hacia sus costados distraídamente. Las hojas que llevaba en la otra mano estaban siendo arrugadas por la presión.

—Chanyeol… ¿qué es lo que miras?—Inquirió su asistente mirando a la misma dirección, algo inquieta puesto que el tiempo corría, y la cantidad de trabajo no era para nada una broma. — ¿Por qué no sólo vas y te acercas?, por la mañana lo vi mirando hacia acá luego de tu reunión con Kim, ¿ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes?

La atención de su jefe fue robada con el cuestionamiento, y reincorporándose en su lugar negó con la cabeza antes de pedir que le repitiera la agenda. Eunjung sólo apretó los labios y trató de dar por ignorado el tema, aunque ella podía darse cuenta que la mente de su también amigo no estaba por completo en el trabajo. Creyendo correcto que lo mejor era mover sus pensamientos hacia algún otro lado, continuó con la lectura de la agenda y los preparativos para la primera reunión con los fotógrafos y diseñadores para la nueva edición.

El resto del día fue de esa manera, tratando de llenar esos espacios en los que Chanyeol pudiera empezar a divagar. Se atrevía a ser quien pusiera a su superior con los pies sobre el suelo al menos mientras estuvieran en el trabajo, había tenido antes llamados de atención por su propia relación con otro empleado, así que trataba de mantenerse al margen. Por supuesto, eso se complicaba cuando lograba ver a Baekhyun mirando con dirección a la oficina, mostrándose dubitativo en sus pasos y cómo si tuviera la intención de acercarse.

El pelinegro sólo llegaba a avanzar a la mitad de los cubículos y temeroso volvía a su propio espacio de trabajo. La acción se repitió al menos unas cinco veces, y después, pareció totalmente decidido a no volver a enfocar su objetivo a las paredes de cristal; Aquello fue un problema en el par de veces que Chanyeol logró darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y por instantes la asistente creyó que simplemente se reunirían para hablar de lo que sea que pasaba entre ellos. Intentó no mostrarse nerviosa por lo mismo, ya que de alguna forma, parte de su trabajo era ser discreta respecto a los asuntos de su jefe.

No era un misterio para Eunjung lo que sucedía, tanta tensión de por medio y ella siendo de las pocas, por no decirse única, que se daba cuenta de todo.

***

La jornada de trabajo llegó a su fin por la noche, los compromisos sin embargo fueron incrementando por la revisión de los contratos y permisos de publicación. Chanyeol pareció entonces menos interesado en lo que sucedía en el otro extremo del piso, ignorando incluso cuando los empleados comenzaron a marcharse; Baekhyun fue uno de los últimos en irse, no obstante su partida y despedida se alargó más de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Todo comenzó por el hecho de que su ordenador había tenido unas cuantas fallas mientras intentaba guardar el archivo de uno de los artículos que se encargaba de corregir. Parte de su tarde y noche estuvo enfocada únicamente en llamar y conseguir que alguien del departamento de sistemas pudiera ir hasta su oficina para arreglar el imperfecto. Su trabajo de dos días estaba dependiendo de que el ingeniero o lo que fuera, arreglara y recuperara su archivo, por lo cual su mal humor incrementó cuando el empleado se retrasó más de lo debido, permitido y querido.

Sólo al tener la seguridad de que podría irse a casa tranquilo con el archivo bien respaldado y seguro, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió lejos de su escritorio. Mirando la zona de cubículos, apreció como sólo un par de personas se encontraban trabajando aún, además de que la luz en la oficina de paredes de cristal seguía encendida, y Eunjung continuaba tecleando sobre su propio ordenador antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la copiadora; Chanyeol se veía concentrado en su propio trabajo, tenía la bocina del teléfono sobre la oreja, y continuaba hablando mientras en su otra mano sostenía algo entre sus dedos. El pelinegro le vio llevándose el cigarro a los labios, dándole una calada y expulsando el humo antes de continuar respondiendo.

Fue entonces cuando Chanyeol le miró, y Baekhyun sintió como si su estómago quemara fuerte. Su rostro se inclinó y giró levemente en sus talones, pulsando con su índice el botón del ascensor a prisa. Experimentó una oleada de temor, un temor que estaba creciendo considerablemente. Baekhyun temía por lo que Chanyeol quiso decirle por la mañana, temía por lo que pasaría luego de que el presidente del periódico les viera tan cerca, en una posición tan comprometedora. Temía por su trabajo y al mismo tiempo, también por el del mayor.

¿Qué pasaría con Chanyeol si perdía su trabajo?, ¿Qué pasaría si Yoora se enteraba de las razones por la cuales estaban siendo echados?, ¿Y si Chanyeol lo odiaba por provocar todo eso?, _’bien,_ quizás Baekhyun sólo tendría el cincuenta por ciento de culpa en tal cosa, pero seguía siendo responsable, demasiado al haber insistido tanto, en cruzar esa línea con ese beso _, ese maldito beso._

Tan pronto escuchó el timbre anunciando que el elevador había llegado entró rápidamente, permitiéndose mirar al menos una vez más al hombre que había hecho de su vida, emociones y estómago un tremendo garabato. Chanyeol estaba ya de pie bajo el umbral de su oficina, sus pies titubeando como si deseara acercarse a él, pero… siempre había un ‘ _pero’_ , y los empleados aún en los cubículos eran su obstáculo, como una barda que los mantenía en el borde, en esa cuerda floja, la jodida cuerda floja que no aseguraba que llegaría a salvo al otro extremo.

Y luego cayó, ese pequeño y frágil puente desapareció cuando Baekhyun pulsó un botón en el interior, impidiéndole elegir decisiones equivocas, tomando la solución por ambos, y al mismo tiempo, cerrando las puertas corredizas para marcharse a casa.

Algo dolía, no sabía en qué parte de su cuerpo, Baekhyun se encontró confundido cuando su espalda tocó la pared detrás, cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar la curva ondeándose de Chanyeol, ese terrible gesto que no sabía con exactitud qué le trasmitía, si era una decepción o sólo su corazón diciéndole algo; algo que no podría relacionarse con ellos, no todavía, y quizás nunca.

Claramente Chanyeol estaba siendo rechazado, y era obvio que iba a mostrar una expresión de ese tipo. Baekhyun sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que eso de verdad estaba pasando, había rechazado a Chanyeol, a Park Chanyeol.

Tocó su cuello al humedecerlo al pasar saliva, y avanzó hacia su auto todavía inquieto por ello. No sabía en qué momento esas emociones o lo que fuera estaban tomando ese color, cómo simple atracción y tensión estaba llegando a ese nivel _. ¿No se suponía que sólo era calor, ganas de besarlo y hacer unas cuantas cosas más?_

Aunque por dentro Baekhyun sabía que anhelaba más que eso, no exactamente con Chanyeol, pero si una relación a largo plazo, una seria. El sexo podría conseguirlo en otros lugares, con otras personas y sin tantas complicaciones, no obstante había puesto los ojos sobre su jefe desde un año y medio atrás, incluso cuando aún intentaba superar a su pasado ex novio. 

Llegando a su auto, lo primero que hizo fue echar su portafolio con correa en el asiento del copiloto, frotó sus manos contra su cara y observó su aspecto por el espejo. Podía notar en su expresión un montón de cosas que le asustaban, veía dolor, veía miedo, pero sobretodo, esa seña que decía que algo no iba bien, como si pudiera ver una estela de ese Baekhyun del pasado, del que ya no quería volver a saber.

***

Sus días pasando formaron una nueva rutina, una incómoda, pero una rutina de cualquier modo.

Aquella primera noche Chanyeol había recibido por parte de Eunjung una nota autoadhesiva de color verde, donde estaba escrito con un marcador negro una serie de dígitos. Bajo ellos se leía un ‘Byun Baekhyun’, un simple nombre incluyendo una gran posibilidad, y al mismo tiempo un riesgo.

 _“No puedo soportarlo más”,_ había dicho Eunjung tras ser espectadora del intercambio de miradas de su amigo y el pequeño chico, _“sólo solucionen lo que sea que haya pasado y dejen de hacer de esto una complicación”_

 _Y_ Chanyeol lo había tomado en cuenta esa noche y las siguientes, sin embargo Baekhyun lució desinteresado en ocasiones, en algunas inclusive rehusándose a mirarlo o aparentando alejarse todo lo posible. No había mucho qué hacer entonces, ¿cómo podría pretender remediar la situación si el menor no tenía la intención de responderle, ni siquiera de tenerlo cerca?

Tomando sus ‘señales’ como una petición para mantener distancia, Chanyeol optó por centrarse únicamente en su trabajo, o aparentemente, por su cabeza un montón de pensamientos pasaban, además de que las peticiones y métodos de los que Yesung habló con anterioridad sobre su padre, lentamente comenzaron a hacerse una realidad.

El alto pudo verlo venir y prepararse para ello, no obstante la primera llamada de su progenitor a su departamento lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo que inició como una inocente invitación a comer, se convirtió en una reunión familiar y de trabajo cuando sus hermanos se presentaron también; _Ingresos, ventas y ganancias acumuladas, el éxito de sus productos y la posibilidad de comenzar nuevos medios para hacer crecer el negocio_ , fueron los temas que se pusieron sobre la mesa. Chanyeol no necesitó pensarlo mucho, menos porque Junmyeon constantemente le daba miradas, Yoora se mostraba entusiasmada, y Kyungsoo se encargó de hacer menos sutiles las propuestas.

 _“Reintégrate a ‘FOREVER’_ ”—Kyungsoo dijo simplemente, y agregó algunos detalles, halagos y palabrerías para intentar convencerlo. Chanyeol pudo ver en los rostros de sus hermanos la expectativa, el deseo y la casi suplica para que diera una respuesta positiva. Por un segundo, se sintió acorralado y la garganta se le puso seca considerando la propuesta. 

El inicio de su éxito como editor había comenzado y crecido en ‘EXACT’, sus más grandes logros y apoyo lo obtuvo ahí, prácticamente había conseguido el cargo más alto dentro de lo permitido en ese lugar, y en FOREVER’, ¿qué tantas metas podría hacerse ahí?; Chanyeol se humedeció los labios por un instante, y extendió la espera informando que lo pensaría.

Por supuesto, su padre no iba permitir un ‘no’ y menos un ‘quizá’ por respuesta, y las siguientes llamadas y visitas fueron más inesperadas que la primera. Aquello Inició tan sólo dos días después de la réplica imprecisa de Chanyeol, cuando al tomarse ese receso para ir a comer junto con Yifan en medio del trabajo, se encontró con el vehículo de su progenitor fuera del edificio de ‘EXACT’.

Luego de una extraña y secreta conversación, el alto se encontró con documentos en sus manos donde, casi literalmente, tenía el futuro de la empresa entre sus dedos.

Las carpetas contenían desde algunos documentos de registro de la marca para medios impresos, esbozos y objetivos: desde la planeación del concepto, así como los posibles presupuestos que se invertirían para la primera publicación, las propuestas de logos y su nombre tentativamente escrito como el presidente, el editor en jefe de ‘DIAMOND’; Tal cosa fue un golpe fuerte para Chanyeol, ver su nombre cerca del de sus padres y hermanos le daba ese sentimiento potente que había estado añorando por tres años, esa puerta abierta permitiéndole figurativamente volver a casa.

La soledad estaba evaporándose de a poco, esa sensación de bienestar crecía, aún no por completo, pero estaba.

_¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿era correcto abandonar a quienes creyeron primero en él?_

***

Su mente estaba dividida entre sus deseos y sus responsabilidades.

Baekhyun llegó al noveno piso bostezando y con un montón de cosas pendientes en mente, avanzó junto con algunos empleados fuera del ascensor. Miró a sus costados notando que al menos por ahora, no había ningún rastro de que Chanyeol estuviera cerca.

Fue interesante como desde aquel acontecimiento íntimo se dirigía o pensaba en él con su nombre, cuando tan sólo algunas semanas atrás se refería a él como ‘Jefe Park’; Sonriendo, el pelinegro levantó un brazo para saludar a Jongdae, quien agitó su mano para llamarle desde su escritorio. El menor torció los labios un momento, y dio un vistazo a su oficina antes de acercarse, ChanSeon solía ser bastante estricto, un par de ocasiones fue reprendido por su impuntualidad. No quería un llamado de atención que pudiera empeorar su humor, así que observó cuidadosamente. No viendo señales de él, se apresuró a atender lo que sea que su amigo quería comentarle.

—Noticias, Baekhyun, estás sí que son noticias. —Jongdae dijo alterado, su voz sonaba bastante elevada pese a que el resto de los empleados creaban demasiado ruido al saludarse y también conversar. —Yesung llegó hace media hora al edificio, Jongin me lo dijo, al parecer hay una junta allá arriba, en la oficina del presidente. ChanSeon, Wu, Park, incluso los editores del periódico están ahí. Algo ha pasado, te lo juro.

La media sonrisa de Baekhyun desapareció un instante, y torció los labios al intentar restarle importancia. Hasta dónde estaba enterado la revista iba a ritmo, todos estaban haciendo su trabajo y tan sólo en unos días más el nuevo número sería publicado; Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el incidente con Chanyeol, pese a que los primeros días temía porque en cualquier momento el alto se acercara a él o lo llamara a su oficina para despedirlo, aquella idea fue desechada tras concluirse la primera semana. Su rutina continuó sin grandes cambios, salvo por que la tensión sexual de pronto desapareció, _o diciéndolo de otra manera_ , fingía que no estaba. Sabía que Chanyeol le miraba, desde su oficina o desde el pasillo, incluso cuando por extrañas razones su jefe entraba a la cocina del piso para tomar café. Baekhyun no quería pensar que Chanyeol estaba ahí por él, y menos demostrar que se sentía incómodo por su presencia, algunos de sus compañeros ya habían estado especulando sobre su rara forma de comportarse aquella mañana en la que todo se arruinó. Lo que menos deseaba ahora es que comenzaran a creerlo un irrespetuoso o un atrevido.

Por esos días, Baekhyun prefería quedarse callado al verlo cerca, hacia leves inclinaciones como saludo y optaba por no pronunciar más palabras de las necesarias. Estaba en un punto donde creía que era mejor no jugar al valiente, en alejarse todo lo posible pues al parecer los superiores podrían aparecer en el momento menos esperado; Desde la visita de Kim al edificio habían circulado rumores entre sus compañeros, sobre si Chanyeol podría ser ascendido y tomar el lugar del editor del periódico, sobre si aquel sería el último número de Park en EXACT’ antes de marcharse, o sobre si habría problemas con las ganancias y eso se reflejaría en despidos, por lo que, teniendo ya su primera advertencia, el pelinegro prefería pensarse dos veces sus acciones.

Respirando fuerte, Baekhyun mostró una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros, y giró en su lugar a pesar de que Jongdae parecía cuestionarle su gesto.

—No lo sabremos hasta que suceda. —dijo el menor suavemente, dándolo por hecho. El entrecejo de su amigo se frunció y agitó sus manos, justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo el lugar se volvió silencioso, el ascensor estaba abierto y varios de los superiores de ese piso salieron, Chanyeol entre ellos.

—Oh-Oh —Jongdae dijo, picando con su dedo índice sobre la espalda de Baekhyun. —Están aquí, _oh diablos_ , ve su rostro, se ve tan molesto.

—Cierra la boca. — Baekhyun murmuró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chanyeol fugazmente, pero en ellos no pudo ver nada de esa pasada emoción que el alto le entregó anteriormente.

Park estaba molesto, lucía en exceso serio. Su caminar fue rápido y sin pausas, avanzando hasta su oficina antes de bajar las persianas consiguiendo privacidad. El pelinegro observó hacia la oscura oficina de paredes de cristal, y luego giró su rostro hacia quienes seguían estrechándose las manos frente al ascensor. Wu estaba diciendo algo para ChanSeon, y Eunjung no parecía muy triste al estar rodeando el brazo del hombre más alto, como si realmente no le estuviera importando que había una docena, o quizás más pares de ojos mirándoles.

Baekhyun no quería saber por qué Chanyeol estaba así, porque su cabeza lo llevaba a esa pregunta y respuesta desagradable que ya tenía más de dos semanas carcomiéndole.

_¿Acaso Chanyeol de verdad estaba siendo despedido?_

***

Las siguientes dos horas no fueron menos calmadas. Baekhyun ni siquiera pudo trabajar plácidamente puesto que ChanSeon e InJung seguían hablando entre murmuros a dos metros de él.

Tuvo un pequeño momento de estrés cuando su buen humor incrementó ya que lo mayores llegaron a los besos, por lo cual el menor decidió salir de la oficina no sin antes decirles que les dejaría a solas por unos quince minutos.

Obteniendo un momento de paz, avanzó hacia el escritorio de Jongdae, quien continuaba tecleando velozmente sobre su PC. El de cabellos negros se recargó en el borde del escritorio ajeno, una acción que se había vuelto usual. El de labios sonrientes le miró un segundo mientras sus dedos continuaban moviéndose rápidos, y pese a que estaba concentrado redactando, esbozó una pequeña curva.

—ChanSeon ha estado muy animado hoy, demasiado, no me sorprendería que al volver a tu oficina haya algún olor extraño. —se burló el mayor.

—No creo que sea capaz de tener sexo ahí, y de tenerlo espero que no sea sobre mi escritorio.

—De cualquier manera, según sé, Kim sigue en el edificio, no pienso que tomé decisiones tan malas, sólo está feliz, aunque sigo sin saber por qué, Eunjung y Wu salieron hace unos minutos a comer juntos, al parecer ya no les importa que todos les miren, se tomaron de la mano frente a los ojos de Park, él sí que no parece de buen humor.

Los ojos de Baekhyun se habían vuelto redondos por lo dicho, y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina más grande antes de parpadear.

— ¿Crees que eso de las relaciones en la oficina haya sido retirado?, ¿no se suponía que…?— Su cuestionamiento no pudo lograr concluirse, puesto que el menor apreció como su amigo había dejado de mirarle, sus ojos y boca se habían abierto embelesados, su rostro tomó ese conocido gesto que Baekhyun ya bien identificaba.

Mirando por encima de su hombro apreció como una delgada y alta mujer caminó por el pasillo, su bolso de marca en mano, cabello largo castaño y su moderna ropa delineándole el cuerpo. No era para menos la reacción de Jongdae, Baekhyun aceptaba que la chica lucía bastante bonita; Alcanzó a ver como ella se acercaba a una de las empleadas que caminaban cerca, y como ésta le señalaba la oficina de Chanyeol.

_¡Oh, no!, ¡Oh, no!_

Baekhyun se reincorporó en su lugar, y giró levemente el cuerpo al considerar _, o especular_ , sobre lo que estaba pasando. Chanyeol nunca había tenido visitas de ese tipo, o bueno, no de esa manera. Baekhyun había visto modelos ir y venir por el edificio, algunas de ellas ni siquiera llegaban al noveno piso, pues el décimo era para eso, las sesiones de fotos y diseño sucedían ahí. Aun recordaba a Jongin fanfarroneando con Jongdae sobre la cantidad de bellezas femeninas que fotografiaba y las cuales el de labios sonrientes no tenía el gusto de conocer.

En al menos esos dieciocho meses trabajando ahí, nunca vio a una mujer con ese porte yendo hacia Chanyeol.

—Uh, ¿No es ella Park SunYoung?— escuchó a Jongdae preguntar a su lado, el pelinegro ladeó un poco el rostro, viendo como la pasada empleada pedía un autógrafo a la susodicha.

— ¿Park SunYoung?

—Sí, la modelo que ha estado en las recientes pasarelas de Kibum, he escrito sobre él antes, ha estado teniendo algunos descubrimientos, SunYoung es quien ha estado volviéndose popular recientemente… —los labios de Jongdae se apretaron, viendo como la mujer luego de firmar avanzó delicadamente hacia la oficina. — Ella deber ser la modelo de quien me habló Jongin, la nueva portada.

La atención de Baekhyun fue robada una vez más cuando intentó darle un vistazo a su amigo que hablaba, puesto que la oficina de Chanyeol fue abierta antes de que la delgada mujer llegara hasta ésta. La expresión del alto cambió al mirarla, su rostro medio serio y aburrido fue desvaneciéndose al esbozar una sonrisa, un gesto divertido, amable, tan real; Baekhyun ni siquiera podía recordar si vio alguna vez a su jefe así, si Chanyeol había sonreído para él así, ni siquiera para Eunjung, o alguien más.

Los delgados brazos de SunYoung o cómo se llamara, se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del de cabellos castaños, y las grandes manos de éste rodearon la pequeña cintura de la curvilínea chica. Baekhyun sintió náuseas, no sabía si era su ansiedad o algo así, no sabía exactamente que era, sólo que se sentía como un revoltijo en su estómago. Chanyeol estaba abrazándole cálidamente, y luego levantando levemente el rostro, alcanzó a intercambiar un mínimo cruce con él.

Baekhyun decidió desviar su objetivo a otro lado, y ofreció una curva extraña para su amigo. La expresión de Jongdae fue sería, entre juiciosa y consoladora, algo como _‘suerte para la próxima, Baekhyun’_

—Volveré al trabajo ahora. —el de cabellos negros anunció, sintiendo como Jongdae intentaba alcanzar sus dedos para retenerle. Baekhyun quitó su mano de su alcance, y dando la espalda a su jefe, se alejó de aquella desagradable escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _“No importa”_ se dijo así mismo. _“No debe de importarte”_ asintiendo con su rostro abrió la puerta en un movimiento, sorprendiendo a sus superiores, quienes se hacían mimos a dos sillas de él. El menor les ignoró al cerrar de nuevo y tomar asiento. _“Chanyeol tiene novia, ¿y qué?, mejor para ti, debes sólo aceptar la invitación de TaeWoo, ¿no era él tu cita de todos modos?, que Park vete a la mierda Chanyeol disfrute con su chica todo lo que quiera”_ —bufando, puso sus dedos sobre el teclado antes de concentrarse- _uh-intentar concentrarse_ en su texto. _“Demasiado valor debe tener, eso explica el rostro de Junmyeon cuando nos vio en su departamento, maldito idiota, coqueteando e intentando tener sexo cuando ya tiene a alguien”_

Un no tan corto momento de ira se apoderó de él, y cerró los ojos antes de estirar sus brazos, estando a punto de gritar; InJung le miró algo sorprendida por su acción, y girando en su silla con rueditas le dedicó una mirada dura.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?, ¿qué te puso de tan mal humor? — InJung entrecerró sus grandes ojos. — ¿Es un chico?

El rostro de Baekhyun tembló por el cuestionamiento, y ChanSeon al escucharle se puso de pie.

— ¿Conversación sobre hombres? —el mayor inquirió. — ¿Debo irme o quedarme?, sé que ustedes tienen este tipo de charlas, ¿debería irme?

—No te molestes. —Baekhyun cortó. — No importa Jung, de verdad no importa, sólo necesito procesar algunas cosas. —tragó saliva tras decirlo, escuchando seguidamente dos cortos golpes contra la puerta.

Jongdae mostró su cabeza primero al abrir, un gesto bastante serio marcándose, y su mano moviéndose para llamarle.

—Baekhyun, ven aquí.

***

Los horarios para comer solían ser bastante cortos, no obstante aquella no parecía ser una ocasión normal.

Baekhyun se encontró sorbiendo de su cartón con jugo de durazno rápidamente, a sus lados, sus dos amigos intentando obtener más información de la necesaria.

—Ya les dije que no lo sé. —el pelinegro repitió una vez más, torciendo su labio de manera grosera para pedirles que se callaran de una vez por todas.— No sé por qué piensan que yo puedo tener algo que ver con él, es sólo mi jefe, y el de ustedes también. Llevan más tiempo trabajando para él que yo, así que no lo sé, ¿no se supone que ustedes son los que saben todo de las mujeres?

—Pensé que eras tú. —Jongin dijo. —Ya sabes, porque tiras para ese bando.

—Cierra la boca Jongin. —Jongdae le calló. —Que Baekhyun sea gay no quiere decir que lo sabrá todo de las chicas, aunque mi motivo es porque, vives observando a Chanyeol en cada oportunidad, ¿acaso no sospechabas que salía con alguien ya?

— ¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo?, soy un empleado, no un maldito acosador.

—Te lo dije. —Jongin gruñó. —No iba a hablar de esto, prefiere callar antes de confesar algo de su adorado Chanyeol.

—De cualquier modo. —Baekhyun avanzó, retirándose unos metros de la pequeña jardinera al frente del edificio. — ¿Cómo te enteraste acerca de esto, Jongin?, alguien debió habértelo dicho. _Maldito traidor._ — Su pasada pajilla cayó cerca de la cara de Jongdae al lanzarla con fuerza, el de labios sonrientes se movió esquivándolo al resultarle desagradable.

Jongin sin embargo se rió de sus palabras y se acercó al de estatura más baja para enredar su brazo alrededor de su cuello, inclinándolo hacia enfrente antes de despeinar su cabello.

—Eres muy tierno, Baekhyun. —el de piel matizada declaró. — Demasiado, eres como un niño pequeño.

—Uno muy grosero. —Jongdae agregó, antes de unirse a ellos para molestar al chico en medio. Baekhyun intentó zafarse del agarré y dio algunos manotazos para golpearles. — Te obligaremos a hablar.

—Existe algo que se llama bullying, no sé si estén familiarizados con el término. —Una voz extra se escuchó cerca de ellos, Baekhyun detuvo sus golpes, Jongin y Jongdae alzaron sus rostros para mirar al hombre hablándoles. Yifan observó al de piel más clara y luego a los dos a los costados. — ¿Todo bien, Byun?

Su cabeza no podía concebir lo que estaba oyendo, ni viendo. Baekhyun apreció como Eunjung miraba atenta las expresiones de sus dos amigos aún rodeándole, y como Chanyeol, unos pasos atrás de Yifan mantenía ojos serios a sus empleados, como si mirara y juzgara todo desde ahí, la pasada chica enredando su brazo en el de él.

—Por supuesto. —Baekhyun sonrió, tenuemente antes de enredar sus brazos también en los de sus amigos. —Sólo, estábamos jugando un poco.

— ¿Jugando?— Yifan cuestionó, y giró levemente el rostro observando a su amigo detrás. — ¿uhm?

—Vuelvan al trabajo. —Chanyeol les ordenó. —El horario para comer ha terminado ya. —Sin más que agregar avanzó llevando a la chica consigo, y Baekhyun rogó un poco a sus compañeros para no avanzar junto con ellos al interior.

 _Sí, algo que no resultó._ Baekhyun ya había notado como los hombres resultaban ser, como si algo, si esa atracción o emoción por ver a alguna mujer, les volviera algo tontos.

Los dos idiotas se habían apresurado al ascensor, y cuando el cubículo se detuvo entraron justo después de las cuatro personas enfrente. El espacio no era tan chico, pero el pelinegro sintió como si aquello fuera tan pequeño como el vestidor de alguna tienda departamental; Tras él estaba Chanyeol, podía oler su perfume, casi sentía su mirada taladrándole la nuca, sus amigos miraban hacia atrás queriendo obtener al menos una sonrisa de SunYoung, y Yifan, al costado con Eunjung, parecía mirar todo como si se tratara de un show.

—Así que… —La voz de SunYoung sonaba tan singular, era una de esas voces que se vuelven adictivas. Baekhyun se encontró poniendo atención a lo que estaba por decir, como si con ello pudiera revelarse algo acerca del tipo de relación que tendría con Chanyeol. —Ya que he hablado con tu padre podríamos tomar una decisión en la cena de hoy, ¿no crees que es emocionante?, a mí me lo parece, mis padres están felices por esto.

 _¡Oh, no!, ¡Oh, no!, ¡Oh, no!_ ; Baekhyun respiró profundo, sentía la mirada de sus amigos a sus costados, y se mordió levemente los labios para no soltar una maldición. _“¿Acaso Chanyeol?, ¿Acaso él?_... _Podría ser que….”,_ Baekhyun pensó, luego una parte de información volvió a él como un boomerang, como si en verdad necesitara pensar en eso para poder argumentar sus pensamientos “Es posible… su madre sigue esperando que se case con una mujer” 

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron en el piso número nueve, Baekhyun avanzó sin decir algo a sus compañeros, sus brazos simplemente se soltaron de los ajenos y avanzó fuera, con dirección a los sanitarios. La garganta le cosquilleaba y sentía un ligero asco, su estómago estaba revolviéndose por segunda vez, y lo que menos deseaba era mirar la cara de Chanyeol en lo que restaba del día; Escuchó un ligero “Baek” saliendo de la boca de Jongdae, y eso sólo causó un piquetito cerca de su pecho.

No podía estar sintiéndose así, no por algo como eso, no por Park _._

 _¿El amor funciona de esa forma?, ¿era apego?, ¿qué demonios era?_ , Baekhyun no quería relacionar a Chanyeol con todas esas cosas, pero terminaba haciéndolo porque le estaba haciendo daño, porque de alguna manera le estaba afectando. El amor es quien causa todas esas emociones horrorosas, las ilusiones comúnmente arruinan a la gente, y quizás estaba doliéndole más porque sus instintos le llevaron a hundirse así mismo.

¿No se suponía que Chanyeol era sólo una fantasía?, no sabían prácticamente nada el uno del otro, _o bueno,_ una parte, pero nada de eso había salido de su boca. Baekhyun no podía decir ni una sola de las cosas de las que estaba enterado sobre él, como su salida del testamento o todas esas cosas de las que Yoora le habló cuando aún ni se conocían ni sabían quiénes eran. _“Mi hermano es diferente”, “No he hablado con mi hermano en meses”, “Él no conocerá a mi hija pronto”, “Papá a veces le menciona”, “me gustaría volver a hablar con él”_

No entendió por qué estaba recordando esas conversaciones ahora, pero el pelinegro quiso olvidarse de ello al darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo sobre pensando las cosas, se suponía que estaba enfadado con él, no victimizándolo o sintiéndose en sintonía con éste. Chanyeol estaba ahora con una chica, algo que Baekhyun jamás podría hacer ni aunque lo intentara. Park era bisexual, y seguramente estaba haciendo eso sólo para complacer a su familia.

Riéndose al verse contra los espejos sobre los lavamanos, Baekhyun observó su gesto. _“¿Por qué te importa tanto?, que Chanyeol te haya tenido en su cama hace unas semanas no significa nada, quería sexo al igual que tú, ¿por qué te sientes ofendido?, ¿por qué te molesta?, no es la primera vez que un hombre te trata de esta manera, Leeteuk lo hizo antes, es bueno que nada se haya dado en su momento. Sólo deberías ir a buscar a Junmyeon para agradecerle por haber interrumpido”_

Mojó sus temblorosas manos, y sintió su labio inferior ondearse por decirse todas esas cosas, creyéndose como el pasado universitario que fue usado por su profesor; Leeteuk parecía un poco peor que Chanyeol, sin embargo ahora había más cosas de por medio, había tantas cosas y tantas personas sabiendo sobre su ilusión, y las miradas llenas de compasión o lastima no serían fáciles de evitar.

Humedeció su cara esperando que pudiera calmarse, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a buscar a Chanyeol y golpearle en la cara, tal vez en la entrepierna y luego sólo largarse aunque eso significara perder su trabajo. Estaba odiándolo pese a que todo eran sólo suposiciones, pero así funcionaba su cabeza, anteriormente pudo poner miles de excusas para alejarse de la realidad en su pasado noviazgo, haciéndose más daño del que fue inicialmente. Tal vez si actuaba primero y buscaba una salida de la desilusión, no habría una decepción tan enorme como con Leeteuk.

Se miró de nuevo a través del espejo, sus ojos no obstante terminaron enfocando a alguien más, Chanyeol estaba casi a su costado, mirándole seriamente, como si supiera que algo andaba mal. Baekhyun evitó sus ojos, y terminó de mojarse las manos antes de dirigirse hacia las toallas de papel para secarse.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

 _“Oh diablos, no”_ Baekhyun maldijo en su cabeza, y negó agitando el rostro antes de intentar esquivarle. Chanyeol no le dio la mínima oportunidad, volviéndose un obstáculo para no darle paso hacia la salida. 

—Debo volver al trabajo, Jefe Park. —carraspeó, mirando bajo sus pestañas la reacción del mayor. Los ojos de Chanyeol estaban mostrando su mal humor, su agarre fuerte sobre uno de los brazos de su empleado. — ¿Podría soltarme?

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

—No hay un motivo, es sólo lo que tiene que ser. Soy un empleado, usted el editor, cada quien debería estar ocupándose de sus asuntos, a menos que… quiera pedirme una disculpa.

El rostro de Chanyeol cambió radicalmente con sus palabras, su mano soltó el cuerpo ajeno, totalmente confundido.

— ¿Debo disculparme contigo por algo? —Chanyeol sonó descolocado— ¿exactamente por qué?

El mal humor del pelinegro pareció ir de uno a cien sólo por esas preguntas, su frente frunciéndose al igual que sus labios. Luego soltó una sonrisa irónica, retando al mayor con una despectiva mirada.

—No sé, quizás porque me llevaste a tu departamento cuando ya tenías un compromiso, ¿no crees que era importante mencionarlo?, porque yo no soy esa clase de hombre, es algo importante, estabas siéndole infiel, _¡oh dios!,_ estabas siéndole infiel. —las manos de Baekhyun se detuvieron frente a su propia boca, con ojos amplios miró a Chanyeol y luego ágilmente lo rodeó consiguiendo salir de los sanitarios, dejando al alto en el interior y con un montón de cosas al aire confundiéndole más.

Chanyeol no sabía qué conclusiones sacar de todo ello, de lo único que estaba seguro es que Baekhyun estaba hablando de muchas cosas sin sentido y que estaba inventando sus propias resoluciones, apresuradas y tontas.

***

Salir de la oficina temprano solía ser antes una mala noticia, aunque ahora parecía bastante necesario.

Baekhyun fue rápido en meter sus pertenencias, documentos y USB en su portafolio, dándose prisa para subir al auto. Dos días atrás había recibido su paga, así que se consintió con una buena hamburguesa y unas papas fritas para acompañar; Mientras conducía con dirección a casa, cantó fuertemente a ritmo de algunos grupos de pop femeninos, importándole poco si algunos conductores le miraban como si su hubiese vuelto loco, su emoción mejoró cuando ‘Cry’ empezó, y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire para lograr cantar.

— _“Tu fría voz y tu mirada se evaporaron, con tus secos y helados labios. Hey baby, dime, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo hacer?, para que vuelvas a mí. Tú me haces llorar, y eres la razón por la que vivo, por favor no me dejes, sólo dime por qué, sécame las lágrimas y dime…”—_ Su canto fue interrumpido al llegar cerca de su lugar de estacionamiento, al costado de la acera se encontraban algunos autos conocidos, el de Junmyeon, el de Kyungsoo, y uno que no identificaba. En el lado contrario había un espacio, pero Baekhyun no sabía si era buena idea utilizarlo. 

Sabiendo que no podía sólo hacer dos filas de estacionamiento, dio algunos giros con el volante aparcando el vehículo del otro lado de la calle. Luego de estacionarlo y tomar sus pertenencias así como su futura cena, entró al lugar mientras llenaba su boca con algunas papas. Tenía una imagen mental de lo que se podría encontrar, no era la primera vez que Yoora invitaba a sus hermanos a cenar, por lo que no se sintió incomodado de ser simplemente él mismo, pasar a saludar con sencillas palabras y luego dirigirse a su habitación para ir a descansar.

Baekhyun debió haberlo presentido, porque desde semanas atrás nada estaba siendo normal en su vida, y porque justamente ese mismo día sucedieron eventos tan extraños y tan desagradables.

Logró ponerse sus sandalias al quitarse su anterior calzado, y escuchó la voz de Yoora hablando elevadamente desde una de las habitaciones. _“Era necesario esta celebración”_ , le escuchó decir, _“por favor, di unas palabras”_. Lo siguiente que supo Baekhyun es que la voz que siguió la había escuchado antes, pero ni por su vida pudo identificarle. Segundos después y tras él se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal, y eventualmente vio a su hermano salir de la sala de estar, quien se dirigía a atender.

—Hyun, llegaste antes. —BaekBeom le sonrió amablemente, y se acercó mirando su paquetito de papas fritas, robándole una al colocársela dentro de la boca. El mayor despeinó los cabellos de su hermano, y oprimió el botón del intercomunicador dejando ver a la persona fuera. —Oh, es Chanyeol, casi llegaron juntos, ¿por qué no vas a saludar a mis cuñados?, Junmyeon no ha parado de preguntar por ti.

Baekhyun sintió sus pies pegados al piso en cuanto el nombre de su jefe salió de la boca de su hermano, por lo que necesitó un empujoncito y el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose para darse prisa. Aún con su bolsa de papel y frituras en mano llegó al umbral de la sala, y sonrió incómodamente para los presentes. Yoora reprimió una risa al cubrir sus labios con sus dedos, notando que el logo de letra amarilla sobresalía entre su mano. 

— Parece que te adelantaste, nosotros todavía no cenamos. —Yoora se acercó, rodeándole los hombros.

Baekhyun le mostró una curva insincera, así como ofreció una leve inclinación a los presentes, Junmyeon y su novia estaban ahí, Kyungsoo y su esposa también, los padres de Yoora, y ella…

SunYoung de hecho parecía asombrada por verle ahí, y Baekhyun le dio una mirada que casi decía _‘sí, soy yo, nos volvemos a ver, o algo así’_

—Espero que puedan cenar pronto, yo debo volver a mi habitación, tengo algo de trabajo aún, así que…

— ¿Chanyeol es un jefe tan explotador?—Junmyeon cuestionó, llevándose los dedos a una de sus sienes. En su boca podía verse un esbozo de buen humor, pero el menor no pudo saber si estaba siendo burlón o no. — ¿Lo eres ‘Begabt’?

 _“Oh, dios no”_ ; El pelinegro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, y observó detrás temiendo lo que se encontraría. _Y sí_ , Chanyeol estaba ahí, quien le dio una mirada a lo que llevaba entre las manos, como si estuviera juzgando su alimentación de la misma forma en que semanas atrás lo hizo con su atuendo deportivo.

Baekhyun apretó los labios, y dando otra inclinación marcada para los invitados se excusó antes de retirarse.

***

Mientras cenaba su ya fría hamburguesa, Baekhyun se sentó sobre la alfombra y se recargó sobre la puerta de la habitación, como si temiera que Chanyeol entraría en cualquier momento para terminar esa conversación pasada en el sanitario. Al pensarlo de esa forma, Baekhyun soltó una carcajada, miró su pan medio mordido y negó con la cabeza al repasar lo vivido.

—No es posible que siempre sucedan cosas así. — se dijo en voz alta. —Siempre son lugares extraños, ¿qué tendrá Park con eso?, ¿será mala suerte?—masticando lentamente, recordó su primer día, aquella primera vez en que le vio.

Su pasantía inició luego de que Leeteuk agregara una carta de recomendación para ser aceptado en las oficinas de la revista, su historial académico ayudaba como presentación, además de su corto currículum. Su entonces superior con cara de amargado, de nombre ChanSeon, le dio una mirada exasperada antes de pedirle que hiciera cosas pequeñas para los artículos digitales, como darles formato a los textos y enviárselos. Baekhyun trabajó arduamente en cada palabra y línea, esforzándose para demostrarle a él y a la editora con la que compartía oficina, que podrían tomarlo en cuenta para trabajo más elaborado. Esa semana todo fue de locos, ya que trataba de acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo tanto de ellos como el propio, el entonces peliplata aún asistía a clases y asesorías, por las tardes iba a la oficina y volvía entonces a casa para terminar sus lecturas y deberes antes de dormir y volver a iniciar su día.

Hubiera sido más sencillo de no ser porque lidiaba con una relación enfermiza, Leeteuk le exigía demasiado y entregaba tan poco, y el menor se encontró en un punto en el que simplemente lograba encontrarse con su novio para besarse un rato y tener sexo. Su corazón y amor sufrió un daño irreparable cuando, aunque debió sospecharlo, se enteró que su entonces pareja ya estaba comprometido, que incluso su esposa estaba a la espera de un bebé y que él era como el chico al que veía de vez en cuando, pues su matrimonio pese a todo, no iba del todo bien.

El peliplata a veces lloraba mientras trabajaba, cuando entre sus pensamientos y responsabilidades su corazón lo llevaba al desastroso recuerdo volviéndolo vulnerable.

Fue en uno de esos momentos frágiles en que le vio por primera vez, en una de esas juntas de cada semana y a las que nunca le pedían asistir.

 _“Tú no eres del equipo aún”,_ le había dicho ChanSeon en su momento, _“tal vez algún día, pero debes trabajar por ello”_

El pequeño ocupó así su tiempo de receso en otra cosa, jugando a buscar cosas tontas en el navegador, algunas palabras clave después y ya estaba llorando, mientras sus audífonos conectados a la PC reproducían ‘Cry’ en YouTube, y Baekhyun al recordarlo ahora, le causaba risa cómo vivió su pasada depresión.

ChanSeon había vuelto a la oficina notándolo con las mejillas húmedas y luego de hacer una mueca le pidió tomar una libreta e ir con él. El peliplata medio se frotó los ojos y avanzó detrás de su superior hacia la sala de juntas, en el interior estaban la mitad de los trabajadores de los cubículos, de pie frente a un proyector un hombre alto, su saco rodeando bien sus brazos, su camisa pegada al pecho, su impecable peinado que creaba una pequeña curva sobre su frente, y su voz… _joder_ , que voz.

Necesitó un codazo del mayor para saber que debía anotar cada cosa dicha, y trató de hacerlo claramente, evitando no perderse entre los vistazos que a veces se cruzaban con él. Mirando hacia el escritorio, alcanzó a leer ‘Park’ en un soporte de cristal, y sonriendo levemente guardó ese apellido en su memoria como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa.

¿Era fácil encontrar ese tipo de hombre?

Baekhyun sabía que no; No todos los días había un chico que le hiciera girar el rostro para volverlo a ver, o tener la emoción de encontrárselo en los pasillos, al menos intercambiar un saludo y tener una esperanza, una mínima. Park era uno de esos hombres que emocionan corazones, que saben lo que causan y que siguen matándote con sus sonrisas, era parecido a Leeteuk…. _tan parecido_.

La sonrisa del pelinegro desapareció en un instante, su lindo recuerdo había terminado de esa manera, incluso su cena estaba sabiendo desagradable. Se tocó el abdomen haciendo una mueca, y poniéndose de pie lanzó lo que quedaba sobre el cesto de basura, olería mal después de un rato, pero necesitaba mantenerse a salvo en su habitación.

El sonido de voces y risas en el exterior era fuerte, por lo que luego de asearse se metió bajo sus mantas con los audífonos puestos. Una canción conocida sonando en ellos, y el amargo sentimiento dentro de su pecho creciendo mientras sus pestañas iban mojándose de a poco.

***

Una gran cantidad de gente rodeaba el tablero de anuncios.

Baekhyun dio una mordida a su dona mientras miraba como algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo se acercaban hacia el objeto. Alguien colocaba un cartel en éste, ocasionando que los murmullos incrementaran en cuanto pudo leerse lo que contenía.

— ¿Mañana será el anuncio?— escuchó decir a alguien. El pelinegro fue acercándose encontrándose con Jongdae entre el alboroto.

—Al parecer serán días ajetreados. — el de labios sonrientes mencionó, cruzándose de brazos. —La publicación es en dos días, pero Park ha convocado una reunión con todos los del piso. ¿Tú crees que se vaya de verdad?, lo creo muy probable.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?—Baekhyun mordió su alimento una vez más, y se lamió los labios cuando el chocolate de la cubierta los ensució. El ajeno le dio una mirada, y al llegar frente al anuncio hizo un movimiento de cabeza, casi señalándolo con obviedad.

—Park nunca anuncia sus juntas con un día de anticipación, menos con un cartel en el tablero, hoy por la mañana vi a Wu ir hacia su propia oficina con algunas cajas vacías, no estoy loco al decir esto, pero algunas personas ascendieron y quizás otras se van, por el rostro lleno de felicidad de Wu no creo que él sea de los que se vayan a ir.

—Yo creo… — Murmuró el menor — que deberías empezar a meterte en tus propios asuntos. —Jongdae le mostró una boca entreabierta por su declaración, y Baekhyun le sonrió burlonamente. El de cabellos negros dio un rápido vistazo al anuncio, en la hora de la reunión de los empleados, así como el piso diez acordado. — Iré a trabajar ahora.

Sus pies avanzaron unos cuantos centímetros, y sintió su móvil vibrar desde su pantalón, Baekhyun se fue moviendo para salir de la acumulación de personas que seguían susurrando, Eunjung le dio una mirada al encontrarse en una zona más despejada y le sonrió cálidamente. Baekhyun no quiso ver lo extraño en el asunto, e hizo una leve inclinación como respuesta antes de desbloquear su móvil.

 **[NUEVO MENSAJE (1): ‘** PCY’ **]**

Sus dedos temblaron al ver el nombre, y viendo por encima de su hombro hacia la oficina cubierta con persianas, dudó. Oprimió entonces la burbuja de notificación.

 **[** Ven a mi oficina en cuanto puedas, es urgente

—Park Chanyeol **]**

Observó hacia las personas reunidas, moviéndose sigilosamente como si con ello evitara que alguien le mirara sospechosamente, llegando al escritorio de la asistente, aprovechó su papelera para lanzar ahí la envoltura de su pasado desayuno. Respiró profundo, y tocó dos veces con sus dedos, escuchando instantáneamente un ‘adelante’; Chanyeol se puso de pie en cuanto le vio, y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a él.

La palabra _‘Urgente’_ estaba siendo menos peligrosa cuando ambos tardaron en hablar, Baekhyun estaba bastante confundido, y un montón de suposiciones tontas llegaron a su mente en un pestañeo. Chanyeol le tomó suavemente del antebrazo, y le llevó hacia el par de asientos acolchonados del lado contrario del principal.

—Oh, mencionó que era urgente, ¿sucede algo?, honestamente estoy asustado, cuando llegué aquí vi ese anuncio, ¿tiene qué ver con eso?, porque he escuchado algunos rumores al respecto, ¿me va a despedir?, oh dios, me van a despedir, ¿por qué?, ¿podría decirme por qué?, ¿y cómo es que consiguió mi número de teléfono?, ¿o acaso se lo di?

—Baekhyun. — Chanyeol le llamó en un tono medio alto, callando sus palabrerías — ¿Me dejarías hablar primero?, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y aclarar. Siéntate por favor.

— ¿Entonces aún tengo mi trabajo?—El alto optó por no responder su cuestionamiento, y se sentó en el sillón a su costado, girándole levemente para verlo de frente.

—Quisiera comenzar hablando de lo que ha pasado desde hace dos meses, antes fuiste tú quien habló de ello, dijiste que te gustaba. —los ojos de Baekhyun se volvieron redondos al ampliarse, y agitó sus manos al frente antes de cubrir la boca de su jefe para callarle.

—Por favor no hables de eso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Baekhyun. — quitó las manos ajenas de su rostro, considerando que los pies del menor se movían ansiosos. — Te quedarás aquí hasta que lo diga todo, ¿de acuerdo? —El pelinegro movió la cabeza positivamente, aunque por dentro deseaba golpear la cara de Chanyeol y salir huyendo. — Okay, entonces, dijiste que te gustaba, y no sé si eso fue luego del incidente del ascensor o desde antes, francamente, desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ti. — estaba hablando con su vista enfocada hacia algún lugar, pero Baekhyun pudo darse cuenta de que no lo estaba mirando directamente a él, a sus ojos. — Luego de lo sucedido en mi auto y en mi departamento, he pensado mucho al respecto. Me gustas también, me atraes mucho, sé que puede malinterpretarse con sólo algo físico, y en este punto podría ser así, lo único que ha pasado entre nosotros es algo corpóreo, pero… me gustaría conocerte.

— ¿Conocerme?, ¿por conocerme a qué te refieres?

—A… tener citas.

— ¿Uh? — chilló agudamente el menor, sus ojos tratando de encontrar la puerta y considerando su huida.

Chanyeol extendió sus manos, tomando las más delgadas delicadamente, como si se estuviera preparando para confesarse o algo así... _oh no_.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?, quisiera explicarte todo, desde lo que pasó en mi auto. Supongo que no hay mucho qué decir sobre eso en realidad, pero si deseas detalles lo haré, también creo que sería bueno empezar a hablar sobre nosotros, ¿qué te gustaría cenar?

La cabeza de Baekhyun estaba a punto de colapsar, tenía una gran cantidad de maldiciones atoradas en la garganta, y más ideas revoloteándole, agregando a ello, los gruesos dedos acariciando los propios. Podía ver esperanza en el rostro del mayor, casi palpar sus intenciones, pero su corazón seguía dudoso, y retiró sus manos para que dejara de tocarlo, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Chanyeol decayera.

— ¿Por qué me pides salir?, ¿no tú ya sales con alguien?, ¿quién era la chica de ayer?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De la chica de ayer, señorita bolso costoso, le escuché hablar de tus padres y los suyos, y tú abrazándola con tanta emoción, no finjas que no lo sabes, yo lo vi, Jongdae lo vio, incluso el estúpido de Jongin. ¿Por qué me pides salir?, ¿te das cuenta que nuestros hermanos están casados?, ¿incluso así jugarás conmigo?, además eres mi jefe, Kim no parecía feliz cuando nos vio así… juntos. Lo mejor es sólo olvidar esto, toma una ducha fría.

Chanyeol cerró los ojos con frustración, y tomó las manos contrarias por segunda vez, Baekhyun que intentaba ponerse de pie para retirarse fue sentado de nuevo.

—Primero, esa chica es SunYoung, es una amiga, ¿no puedo tener amigas?, se supone que antes de comenzar a celarme debes preguntar, y antes de todo eso tener citas conmigo.

— ¡Yo no estoy celándote!

—Segundo, sus padres y los míos también son amigos, ¿ellos tampoco pueden hablarse?

—No estaba diciendo eso.

—Tercero, te pido salir porque en verdad lo quiero, ¿y qué si nuestros hermanos están casados?, lo sé, sé que tienen una hija y vives con ellos, si estuviera tomando esto a la ligera me hubiera olvidado de ello, pero no es así, te lo dije, he pensado al respecto, incluyendo que probablemente BaekBeom querrá interrogarme cuando sepa de mis intenciones contigo, Junmyeon me lo ha advertido.

— ¿Y Junmyeon por qué opinaría?

—Sobre ser empleado-jefe, eso terminará pronto, he presentado mi renuncia y en tres días dejaré de serlo, así que no hay problema, Kim puede meterse su reglas por el…

— ¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué renunciaste?

— ¿Y qué es eso sobre la ducha?

Las mejillas del de tez más clara se colorearon por la última pregunta, olvidando también las que había hecho él. Nerviosamente movió la boca con la intención de replicar, pero una chispa de emoción iba en crecimiento acelerado dentro de su corazón y estómago.

—Volvamos al asunto de tu amiga, ¿por qué estaba ayer en casa mi hermano?, Junmyeon iba con Irene, y Kyung estaba con Sohyun, ¿por qué estaba ella ahí?, ¿no era eso una reunión de parejas?—Se sintió un tonto al mencionarlo otra vez, el rostro negando lentamente de Chanyeol le dijo demasiadas cosas sobre estar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Sacas conclusiones tan rápidas de todo siempre?

—Intento pensar en todas las posibilidades.

—No suenan como posibilidades cuando las das por hecho de esta manera. SunYoung estaba ahí porque estará trabajando conmigo en la nueva revista, ¿Yoora y Beom no te han hablado de esto?, FOREVER tendrá su propia publicación y seré el editor en jefe, SunYoung antes de ser modelo es editora, será la imagen y al mismo tiempo aportará a la publicación, la reunión de anoche fue una celebración porque firmamos contratos, pero tú decidiste sólo correr a tu habitación, dejándome solo explicando sobre que no soy un jefe explotador.

— ¡Yo nunca dije eso!, Junmyeon fue el que lo mencionó. — torció sus labios sintiéndose ligero por la aclaración. —Entonces, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

—Sólo si antes me explicas sobre la ducha que me pediste tomar.

— _Aún creo que debes tomarla, te emocionas demasiado cuando vas a tener sexo._ — aquello lo dijo susurrando, sin embargo Chanyeol pudo escucharlo. Pese a que Baekhyun pensaba que lo vería con un rostro avergonzado, su todavía jefe sólo mostró una sonrisa, seguidamente le vio acercarse a su rostro como si pensara besarle, por lo que puso sus delgados dedos sobre sus belfos para impedirlo. — ¿Lo ves?, eres precipitado, aún ni siquiera acepto la invitación, además he comido chocolate, en realidad era una dona de chocolate, como sea, mi aliento no es el mejor, ¿iremos en tu auto o el mío?, ¿o cada uno en el suyo?, ¿a qué hora?

El alto recuperó la distancia entre sus rostros, y se puso de pie rodeando su escritorio, Baekhyun se tomó el tiempo para mirar detenidamente el lugar, apreciando algunas cajas cerca que estaban siendo llenadas.

—En mi auto, ¿a las ocho te parece bien?

—A las ocho está bien.

—Pasaré por ti entonces. — anunció Chanyeol.

Una risa salió de la boca del menor, y movió la cabeza al caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Pasarás por mí a mi oficina?

—Lo haré.

—Okay. — Su sonrisa era bastante amplia al parecer, pues tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de él logró ver como Eunjung le miraba divertida. Baekhyun hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar con dirección a su oficina. Se acomodó la correa de su portafolio, y avanzó por el pasillo notando como Jongdae le entrecerraba los ojos desde su escritorio. —No preguntes —Baekhyun gesticuló para él desde a la distancia.

Pese a que su retraso de diez minutos obtuvo un llamado de atención, Baekhyun aceptó el regaño y ofreció una disculpa. Su día, pese a tal hecho, no pareció tan malo como el anterior.

***

—Estás saliendo con alguien, ¿no es cierto?— InJung preguntó a su lado, dándole un vistazo fugaz antes de seguir tecleando sobre su propia PC y enviar sus textos a imprimir. —Tus cambios son algo serio, ayer estabas de tan mal humor y hoy sonríes como si hubieras tenido sexo.

—Tendré una cita esta noche. —Baekhyun presumió, y giró en su silla antes de estirarse para desentumir su cuerpo. —Con un hombre lindo, lindo y alto.

— ¿De buen corazón?, ¿o sólo sales con él por el físico?

—Es algo que aún debo descubrir, aunque si se trata de físico, uhm, todavía no estamos en ese nivel.

— ¿Ni un beso?

—Ha habido besos, y quizás hoy haya algunos más, todo depende que cómo fluya.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberías cuidarte. — InJung tomó su bolso, buscando en el interior antes de colocar un condón sobre el escritorio del menor. Los ojos cafés se ampliaron con sorpresa, y cubrió el objeto con su palma al ver a ChanSeon mirar a su dirección. — Oh, cariño, debes protegerte.

—Es nuestra primera cita, no creo que hoy esto termine sobre una cama.

—Pero el hombre con el que saldrás es Chanyeol, ¿o no?—la sonrisa que mostró InJung fue aterradora, Baekhyun creyó que su expresión estaba respondiendo por él, puesto que su compañera palmeó su mejilla juguetonamente. — Baek, bebé, la tensión entre ustedes es enorme, todos en este piso podíamos sentirla, te lo juro, cada que ustedes se miran siento escalofríos, ¿hablas en serio cuando dices que no están en ese nivel?, porque con esta energía han despertado la emoción de tantas parejas aquí. Sólo déjate llevar, cariño. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de enredarte con el jefe.

Agradeciendo con un murmuro respondió, sentía su rostro caliente y sus manos actuaron un poco torpes al guardar el preservativo. Seguidamente escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, y al observar al reloj en la oficina, se dio cuenta de que Chanyeol había cumplido su promesa.

***

El viaje en auto comenzó algo silencioso.

Baekhyun se distrajo los primeros minutos observando el interior del vehículo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Chanyeol al inicio dejó que curioseara todo lo que quisiera, no obstante luego de cinco minutos decidió acabar con ello.

—Así que… tienes veintitrés. — humedeció su garganta tras hablar. — ¿Cuándo cumples años?

— ¿Estás preocupado por la edad?, ¿por qué?

—No es que esté preocupado. —el alto aclaró. — Quizás, es sólo que nunca he salido con alguien menor.

—No creo que haya algo tan diferente, dejemos el asunto de la edad en otro lado, tampoco quisiera que me compararas con tus ex novios o yo compararte con el mío.

—Tienes razón, entonces, ¿uhm?, ¿qué buscas en una relación?, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que deseas en una pareja? —Sus preguntas sonaban serias al haberlas hecho sin sonreír, sin embargo Baekhyun terminó por reír cuando le escuchó.

— ¿Has estado antes en citas a ciegas?, porque suenas como uno de esos señores de los dramas.

—No tengo idea sobre cómo comenzar, ¿okay?, soy un asco para esto de las citas, no he salido con nadie en más de tres años, así que estoy oxidado, mis relaciones surgían luego de amistades, pero contigo no quiero entrar tanto en esa expresión.

— ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?— El pelinegro preguntó enarcando una ceja. — Oye, eso es muy grosero.

—Baekhyun, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. —la sonrisa del nombrado se volvió tenue al oírle, y puso los ojos en blanco antes de palmearle el pecho. —Hey.

—Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro, ¿no?, tocarnos es parte de ello, esta palmada es una muestra de mi afecto, hay confianza. Ahora, podemos iniciar con cosas sencillas, te hablaré de mí, porque debes saber esto, odio la ropa formal, me gusta usar playeras grandes y zapatos deportivos, me gusta la música animada pero con letras tristes, me gusta cuando los cantantes hacen notas altas, a veces los imito en la ducha, ¿tú cantas, Chanyeol?

Oyendo cada parte de su información, el de cabellos castaños pudo darse cuenta de que Baekhyun era muy parecido al Baekhyun borracho con el que convivió antes, sus palabras animadas y esa risa tonta mejoraban su humor, por lo cual su compañía llegó a sentirse bien en corto tiempo.

***

La cena avanzó sin contratiempos, la mesa reservada estaba en un espacio privado y elegante, Baekhyun había estado indeciso sobre qué ordenar, por lo cual había pedido ayuda al dependiente para elegir el platillo menos costoso. Chanyeol habló un buen rato sobre lo poco que debía importarle la cuenta, pues de cualquier manera él la pagaría. Fue un intercambio que simuló una discusión, sin embargo ambos terminaron por estar satisfechos cuando el dependiente decidió leerles los platillos en la carta, evitando así que ambos supieran los precios.

—Es muy interesante. —Chanyeol dijo de repente, mientras humedecía su boca con el agua en su copa. — Tenía los mismos sueños que tú cuando entré a trabajar al periódico, estoy seguro que podrás alcanzar tus metas, eres talentoso.

—No creí que leyeras lo que escribía, ninguno de mis artículos ha logrado publicarse. — susurrando arrugó la nariz, tomándose un segundo para analizar la expresión de su cita.

—Tengo que leerlos, pero teniendo tantos escritores es imposible que pueda publicarse todo, de cualquier manera pareces enfocado a otra área, creo que el periódico sería un lugar mejor para ti. ¿No te has interesado en mandar tus notas ahí?

—Por ahora no, ¿crees que debería? — negó con sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos. — No sé por qué empezamos a hablar de esto, ¿quieres que esta noche se vuelva así?, no deseo hablar de trabajo por ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre… aquella noche?

— ¿Aquella noche?

—La vez en tu auto, yo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no sé cómo fue que llegué a casa.

—Parece que recuerdas sólo las partes que más te gustaron. — Chanyeol bromeó al considerarlo. —Como la parte del beso.

—Oh dios, tú sí que eres irritable. — El pelinegro chasqueó, soplando un mechón de su cabello al darse cuenta como el alto se inclinaba más al frente, la pequeña lámpara en el medio siendo su obstáculo para que sus rostros no estuvieran tan cerca. — ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

—Por ahora besarte, ¿estoy siendo atrevido si lo digo así?

—Parece que tienes valor, la última vez que hiciste algo como eso tratabas de negarlo a toda costa.

—Tienes algo de culpa, tú fuiste quien me besó primero.

Los coqueteos estaban subiendo de nivel, Baekhyun se encontró en un aprieto cuando notó al alto mirándole la boca. Aquello lo había anhelado tanto que en ese preciso momento todo se sentía tan irreal, si deseara acabar con ello sólo se inclinaría al frente y uniría sus bocas, pero tan sólo tenían hora y media de conversación, una conversación demasiado íntima sin embargo.

_¿Hacerlo o no?_

— ¿Y si te beso ahora qué pasará después? —inquirió sin moverse ni un centímetro. Chanyeol seguía inclinado, esperándolo.

—Es posible que sepamos si esto funcionará.

— ¿Un beso lo decidirá?

—Tal vez no lo aclare todo, pero nos dará una señal. —Chanyeol sintió tragar saliva luego de hablar, y Baekhyun pareció repasar su respuesta.

— ¿Pero por qué?, lo siento si sueno tan inseguro, es sólo que no quiero salir lastimado, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza ahora, y quiero besarte también, pero no sé a qué se debió con exactitud tu cambio, ¿debe haber una razón, no?, debe existir un motivo por el cual hoy despertaras y decidieras, _“Hoy voy a invitar a cenar a Baekhyun”_

Chanyeol le escuchó atentamente, y no evitó divertirse por su expresión confundida que lucía insoportablemente tierna.

—Viví antes una desilusión, Baekhyun, estuve por tanto tiempo pensando que recuperaría a una persona que ya me superó. He estado estancado en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo, y sólo me cansé de estar esperando. Desde el día que nos besamos mi vida se puso de cabeza, luego de lo ocurrido en mi departamento me di cuenta de otras cosas más, Junmyeon me hizo pensar en si de verdad quería arriesgarme o no, y creo que es momento de dar paso a algo nuevo y darme la oportunidad, claro, si tú me das la oportunidad también. Para ti podría ser apresurado, pero por casi dos meses he querido acercarme a ti y sólo…intentarlo, el primer paso lo diste tú, intento dar el segundo, ¿tú no?

Su cuerpo sólo se había inclinado un poco, sus labios dieron una pequeña presión, su corazón estaba acelerado, y Baekhyun cerró los ojos ya que los de Chanyeol estaban mirándole encantados. Alejándose, quiso fingir que nada había pasado, pero las cosquillas o escalofríos detrás de su cuello estaban dando por hecho esa conexión. 

—Supongo que si funcionará…—el pelinegro balbuceó. Las manos de Chanyeol se ahuecaron sobre sus mejillas, y sintió sus labios tocando los suyos más delicadamente. Los del alto eran suaves, gruesos, y aquel movimiento que hizo con ambos para separar los suyos consiguió su objetivo unos segundos después.

Estaba siendo inexplicable describir lo que sucedía con su estómago en cada caricia, porque la lengua de Chanyeol estaba haciendo maravillas, podía gozar de cada segundo y toque a diferencia de sus pasados intercambios. Ahora, los besos no eran apresurados, sino lentos y expresivos. Los pulgares de Chanyeol le hacían cosquillas en la parte trasera del cuello, y por un momento deseó enredar los suyos sobre los cabellos ondulados ajenos. El electrizante efecto que le recorría la columna aumentó cuando los besos se tornaron más húmedos, la necesidad de tomar un descanso para respirar creció, y la sensación sobre su vientre le advertía de detenerse.

_¿Estaban avanzando demasiado rápido?_

Baekhyun tenía miedos enormes, temores que creía que en cualquier momento se volverían realidad. No obstante Chanyeol sonaba como si hablara con la verdad, el hecho de que estuvieran relacionados ya no sólo por un puesto o lugar de trabajo le daba tranquilidad, si las cosas salían mal, Chanyeol tendría mucho que perder a comparación de él, _¿debía seguir poniendo límites a ese nivel_?; Su cuerpo le pedía por más y Chanyeol parecía desearlo también, la tensión aumentaría si esperaba que pasaran algunas citas más, o en su defecto los pusieran en otra situación, si el sexo no resultaba ser tan bueno sería difícil decir adiós para entonces. 

Su atracción había nacido de algo físico, y Chanyeol tuvo razón antes al decir que el beso les daría una señal.

***

Hizo una llamada antes de que el auto se detuviera en el estacionamiento.

En su aviso tartamudeó un poco, pero luego de algunas excusas pudo colgar y darle una mirada a Chanyeol al saber que era el momento. Su trayecto al departamento fue corto, y al entrar al lugar pudo tomarse su tiempo en observar el amueblado, como si aquello pudiera hablarle sobre sus gustos y personalidad.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?— Chanyeol ofreció al mismo tiempo que dejaba las llaves del coche sobre una mesa en la sala de estar. Baekhyun se negó y arrastró sus pies en las sandalias para mirar el resto del lugar. 

Había un gran ventanal por donde se podían ver los edificios contiguos, la decoración con pinturas abstractas y el pulcro diseño de sus decoraciones.

—Parece que tienes buen gusto. — farfulló dejando su portafolio sobre uno de los sofás, extrajo de este su cepillo de dientes junto con el preservativo y miró a los costados. — podrías…

—Está en la habitación. — Chanyeol guió al caminar al frente. Encendiendo la luz de la recámara, dejó a la vista una ordenada habitación de paredes rojas oscuras.

El menor sonrió de lado, nervioso al saber lo que pasaría después en ese mismo lugar, tragando saliva, entró dirigiéndose al baño privado en el interior, cerrando la puerta tras él como si pidiera un momento para prepararse. Chanyeol optó por quitarse el saco al sentarse en el borde del colchón, se sacó las sandalias y puso atención en los detalles de la habitación en caso de que algo que no debiera estar ahí fuera visto por su acompañante.

***

Todo estaba siendo tan incómodo que Baekhyun comenzó a sentirse mal de haber sugerido pasar la noche juntos, aquel flirteo que ambos crearon en los pasillos de EXACT estaba pareciendo como una mala comedia en la que, al final de todo, tendrían sexo de manera extraña y sin grandes resultados. En primer lugar, estar ahí se sentía tan raro, primeramente porque lucía como un lugar totalmente diferente al que llegaron la primera vez, seguidamente, de que los nervios estaban acabando con él desde adentro y temía que al final de todo, no hubiera esa magia que habría creído ver.

No sería la primera vez que Baekhyun había intimado con alguien y con grandes expectativas, aunque también se sentía inseguro de aferrarse a la posibilidad en la que todo era fuegos artificiales y placer.

Cuando salió del baño, lo primero que encontró es que Chanyeol se había quitado la corbata, y que su camisa estaba a medio desabotonar. Baekhyun se humedeció los labios con su lengua, y se acercó luego de decirse: _“Es ahora o nunca”_

Las manos de Chanyeol le sostuvieron de la cadera, y éste separó levemente las piernas dejando a Baekhyun entre ellas. El de cabellos negros se inclinó para presionar sus labios, cerró los ojos esperando que el deseo creciera y que entonces su cuerpo reaccionara e hiciera todo solo. Empujó al alto sobre el colchón, y subió lentamente sobre su cuerpo antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas. Bajó sus glúteos notó el bulto en los pantalones de Chanyeol, y como si aquello le animara a continuar, comenzó a frotarse mientras su boca y lengua seguían explorándose.

En algún momento sintió la presión en su trasero, los dedos de Chanyeol jugueteaban a lo largo de sus muslos, los propios desabrochaban la camisa del mayor permitiéndole ver algo de piel.

 _¿Piel?;_ Como si una alarma se encendiera Baekhyun se separó abruptamente, observó la luz blanca iluminando la recámara y el plano estómago de Chanyeol.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— El de cabellos castaños preguntó, aferrándose a la cintura del menor como si temiera que se pusiera de pie y huyera. Su pene estaba despertando, sentía el culo de Baekhyun sobre él, _¿no podía irse simplemente así otra vez, o sí?_

— ¿Podemos apagar las luces? — dudoso miró hacia el techo, y titubeó una sonrisa con sus hinchados labios. —por favor.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo a oscuras?, ¿por qué?

—No tengo mucha confianza.

— ¿No tienes confianza de qué?— Chanyeol inquirió riendo. — ¿De mí?

—No de ti, si no de mi cuerpo, no me siento bien respecto a eso ¿sabes?, como mucho, donas, pastelitos, hamburguesas, mucho. No me gusta verme, es molesto, no quiero que me veas así, ¿podríamos apagar las luces?

—Baek, ¿qué dices?— la cejas de Chanyeol se juntaron al hablar, y sus dedos acariciaron su pequeña cintura hasta deslizarlas hacia sus caderas. — Tu cuerpo es lindo.

—No me siento bien, no podremos hacer esto de otra manera, a menos que apagues las luces.

—Pero quiero verte, ¿no quieres mirarme a mí?,

—Por supuesto que quiero, pero eso implica mirarme a mí también.

Se creó un mínimo silencio, y Chanyeol terminó apoyando su nuca contra el colchón, su cuello arqueándose y sonriendo ante la petición.

— ¿En serio estamos discutiendo sobre cómo tener sexo?

—Es bueno hacerlo, de ese modo sabrás de qué manera me gusta.

—Está bien, está bien. —Chanyeol le calmó antes de estirar su brazo, Baekhyun bajó de él permitiéndole moverse.

El alto no tardó menos de quince segundos en ir hacia una de las paredes y apagar la luz en el techo, no sin antes dejar encendida una de las lámparas en un buró. Logró recostar al menor contra su espalda, y acomodándose entre sus piernas unió una vez más sus labios, buscando a la par el inicio de su camisa para desabotonarla.

—No fueron todas las luces. — fingió quejarse el menor, eventualmente inició el siguiente beso.

—Veo lo suficiente y tú no ves lo que no quieres, todos contentos.

—uhm, un, ah, poquito, sí.—Jadeó entre sus palabras, pues una de las manos de Chanyeol se estaba deslizado por su torso, se mordió los labios cuando los dígitos tocaron la piel cercana a su ombligo, y se retorció cuando fueron bajando hasta el borde de su ropa interior.

Chanyeol era hábil con los dedos, tocaba por partes como si explorara lentamente cada trozo de piel, presionaba en las curvas de su cuerpo, besaba y marcaba otras lentamente, realmente apreciando su acto y no considerando el tiempo.

Baekhyun se encontró adorando sus manos, y un poco más a sus labios. Se sentía protegido, cuidado, y esta vez, estaba gozando de tocar el cuerpo ajeno también. Desde sus anchos hombros hasta su torso, mordía sus labios y le escuchaba hablar entre acciones, haciéndole saber así que era él con quien estaba compartiendo ese momento íntimo; Su ropa fue retirada de sus cuerpos sin exageraciones, y Baekhyun sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando sus gruesos muslos quedaron al descubierto para Chanyeol. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara delineaba las curvaturas, y podía ver el rostro del alto admirándolo.

Algo ardía dentro de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando la ropa interior dejó de separar sus penes, los testículos de Chanyeol tocaron sus glúteos cuando se frotó contra él, y el menor tuvo que enredar sus piernas ya que necesitaba sentirlo más cerca.

Levantando sutilmente su rostro alcanzó a mirar el borde el falo del mayor. Sonriendo, sostuvo el propio al rodearlo con una de sus palmas, hizo un recorrido al pasearlo de arriba abajo, acariciándose. Dejó escapar un gemido y eventualmente tomó el ajeno, juntándolos.

—Tu pene es lindo. —Baekhyun mencionó quedo, su mano agitándose desde la base a la punta para masturbarlos juntos. El jadeo de Chanyeol se atoró en su garganta, ya que la pasada declaración dañó un tanto su orgullo.

—¿Lindo?, ¿No quisiste decir otra cosa?, ¿Qué tal grande?

—No he visto tantos penes en mi vida, no sabría decir si el tuyo es grande o promedio, pero si eso te hace sentir feliz, okay.

—¿Okay?— Chanyeol sonó algo herido, y una de sus manos se movió hacia la parte baja del cuerpo ajeno, buscando la separación de sus glúteos, hasta localizar su entrada.

—Ou.Ou.Ou. —un chillido se escapó de su boca por la sensación. El dedo índice del castaño delineando a sus costados, cerca del borde donde sólo se mantenía enloqueciéndole. 

El rostro se Baekhyun era un cambio constante de expresiones, sus dañados labios y ojos lagrimeando, además de su mano atendiendo su falo le excitaron, por lo que Chanyeol dejó de sentirse ofendido y prefirió aceptar el cumplido del menor, pues su miembro se arqueaba, anhelaba atención, y quizás luego de que terminara con esa necesidad, Baekhyun podría tener palabras más lindas para su pene después. _O_ _bueno_ , tal vez no lindas, sino grandes.

Luego de colocarse el condón y penetrarle, hubo un momento en el que su cuerpo casi festejó por el logro. Chanyeol creyó que se había vuelto loco por no haber tomando en su momento el consejo de sus amigos. El sexo era uno de esos placeres de los que ninguna persona debía prohibirse.

Tal vez era el hecho de que el cuerpo de Baekhyun era pequeño y perfecto, o muy probablemente el que había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener una relación sexual. Pero el primer movimiento de su pelvis fue glorioso, y el gemido de Baekhyun aceleró sus deseos en un nivel tan enorme que su cuerpo comenzó a mandarse solo. La presión contra su miembro mientras entraba y salía fue sumamente placentera, agregando a ello que los dedos de quien abría las piernas para él se deslizaban por su cuello y espalda elevando su goce. Baekhyun era tan bueno en ello, pues sus caderas se sacudían a ritmo, dejaba salir su satisfacción con ahogados sonidos, y esas piernas, Chanyeol en serio quería dejar algunas marcas en ellas.

Sus labios raramente lograban encajar, sus gemidos y suspiros hacían que cada choque se sintiera torpe, especialmente cuando el ritmo comenzó a acelerar, y Baekhyun comenzó a sollozar fuertemente antes de intentar callarse al morderlo. La primera vez en que Chanyeol sintió los dientes del pelinegro contra su hombro se sorprendió, sin embargo le dejó ser porque su erección continuaba, además de que el sonido de sus pieles hizo que la libido continuara viva y fuerte en su interior.

No supo en qué momento terminó siendo él quien quedara de espaldas contra el colchón, pero Baekhyun ya había logrado sentarse en él, moviendo sus caderas de adelante y hacia atrás para darse placer. Las manos de Chanyeol se sujetaron a sus caderas, manteniendo el ritmo lento para luego acelerarlo al impulsarse.

Ambos tuvieron antes fantasías de cuando llegara el momento, Baekhyun había pensado estar en cuatro para él, y Chanyeol en su momento pensó que si la tensión continuaba en ese nivel terminarían haciéndolo en la oficina, algo que no sólo él había considerado, si no también muchos de los que pudieron darse cuenta de aquel coqueteo y miradas lascivas.

Ahora, no importaba nada de eso, porque sus cuerpos pudieron unirse de manera precisa, el roce de sus pieles les emocionaba, y la culminación fue tan perfecta que la espalda de Baekhyun se arqueó junto con su voz llamándole.

Los espasmos continuaban, y Chanyeol miró hacia el techo esperando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire hasta calmarse. La boca del de cabellos negros se colocó sobre su cuello, sintiendo sus besos mientras paralelamente continuaba ondeándose sobre sus piernas. El alto sabía que su estómago estaba manchado, el semen caliente se enfriaría y secaría.

—Me encantó. — Chanyeol siseó, el sudor sobre su frente estaba haciéndole temblar. — Baek, necesito limpiarme. — Segundos después un escozor se expandió por su cuello, y Baekhyun juntó seguidamente sus labios dejando una sutil presión.

— También me gustó, tus manos son mágicas. —Rodando en su espalda logró recostarse también, alcanzó a halar de una almohada para acomodarse. Sus ojos visualizaron borrosamente al alto juntando sus bocas, y luego sus húmedas pestañas le impidieron mirar más, las piernas se le sentían débiles, y bostezando cerró los ojos con una tenue sonrisa.

***

El dolor sobre su espalda baja le hizo despertar.

Baekhyun se quejó retorciéndose por el dolor, y lloriqueando abrió los ojos poniéndose nervioso por el lugar en el que despertó. Observó lo poco que pudo ya que la mitad de su rostro estaba enterrado sobre la almohada, y espirando se acomodó girando poniendo la espalda contra el colchón.

—Ooou, demonios. — se quejó al conseguir que el malestar incrementara, la falta de sexo por un buen tiempo ocasionó aquello. Su trasero dolía al igual que sus rodillas. 

La habitación de Chanyeol lucía diferente por la mañana, se veía iluminada y las paredes rojas no daban ese tono misterioso de antes, ahora, se notaba bastante elegante. Viendo el lugar donde estaba recostado, se cubrió hasta sus hombros para calentarse, ladeando el rostro cuando la respiración a su lado se hizo más ruidosa. El cuerpo de Chanyeol estaba tumbado boca abajo, lograba ver sólo una parte de sus párpados, su cabello castaño ondulado cayendo sobre su frente.

Estirando sus dedos delineó la espalda ajena, riéndose al llegar hasta sus glúteos, donde la sábana azul cubría una parte de ellos. Su diversión terminó cuando la mano de Chanyeol le detuvo antes de que le destapara, lo que le sobresaltó.

—Despertaste de buen humor. —el alto declaró con voz áspera. — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—uhm, me duele el trasero. — removiéndose en su lugar hizo el esfuerzo para sentarse. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y en el exterior se escuchaba el ruido de una aspiradora. — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Necesitarás una pastilla para el dolor. — Balbuceó antes de girar su cuerpo, sin esperar para desperezarse logró salir de la cama, importándole poco que continuaba desnudo. Baekhyun le dio una mirada, y parpadeó al ver como el alto se movía calmadamente hacia su closet, de donde sacó un pantalón de algodón para vestirlo. —Parece que la empleada llegó temprano, ¿por qué no te das una ducha?, iré por un analgésico.

— ¿Te paseas desnudo por tu casa incluso cuando hay una mujer aquí? — El menor inquirió curioso. —Ni siquiera te pusiste ropa interior. 

Chanyeol le escuchó atentamente al colocarse una playera, y luego de ponerse unas sandalias le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Normalmente no traigo chicos a casa, no tengo la necesidad de estar desnudo por la mañana, como una persona normal uso un pijama, no te preocupes por mi empleada, ella no viene a mi habitación a menos que se lo pida.

— ¿Y alguna vez se lo has pedido? — Los labios de Baekhyun se fruncieron al preguntar, y entrecerró sus ojos al recibir una toalla limpia.

—Por supuesto, ella mantiene el departamento limpio, tiene que hacer la cama y a veces dobla mi ropa. Ahora, date prisa y date un baño, volveré cuando termines. — Robó un beso de los labios más delgados antes de retirarse.

El pelinegro miró la puerta cerrarse antes de decidir salir de las sábanas con destino al baño.

Su ducha pudo haber sido rápida de no ser por qué inspeccionó detenidamente su cuerpo, desde las marcas de besos sobre sus piernas y hasta su cuello; Baekhyun intentó no pensar mucho sobre Chanyeol caminando con su miembro moviéndose libremente alrededor de la empleada, por lo cual calmadamente se vistió antes de dirigirse a la estancia.

El alto estaba sentado en uno de los bancos en la isla de la cocina, leyendo lo que parecía ser un periódico. El de cabellos negros aclaró su garganta para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, pero con su carraspeó robó la atención también de quien estaba haciendo un desayuno frente a la estufa.

—Buen día. — deseó animadamente para la mujer, quien sólo le dio una mirada algo alarmada antes de responderle con una inclinación y girarse en su lugar, como si no quisiera hacer un intercambio más. — _“¿tu empleada es homofóbica?”_ —Susurró contra su oído, Chanyeol le dio una ojeada divertida, agitando su dedo.

— _“No lo es, ella es así, raramente logra mirarme a los ojos,”,_ ¿Qué tal la ducha?

—No me gusta ducharme tan temprano, pero fue bueno, mi cuerpo ya no duele tanto, ¿conseguiste la pastilla? — vio al ajeno deslizar un vaso de agua al mismo tiempo que la tableta, mientras lo ingería, se tomó un momento para ver que Chanyeol seguía sobre su asiento, su boca curveada en una sonrisa aterradora. _“Podría ser por el sexo_ ”, Baekhyun pensó, y luego su índice se dirigió hacia la pelvis contraria, tocando y ocasionando que Chanyeol maldijera, quien intentó quitar su mano de ahí.

— _“Baekhyun, no, la empleada está aquí”_

—“ _Date una ducha y ponte ropa interior, mi cabeza no puede dejar de pensar que bajo_ _tu_ _pantalón no hay nada más”_

_—“¿Por qué estás pensando en mi pene?”_

_—“¿No puedo pensar en él?, te dije que es lindo”_

— _“Grande, es grande”_

—Cómo sea, date una ducha, te esperaré para desayunar, ¿qué tal si me llevas a casa de mi hermano?, quiero cambiarme de ropa.

Los juguetones dedos de Baekhyun amenazaban con seguir curioseando, por lo cual el mayor optó por alejarse de él, cumplir sus órdenes y sólo volver hasta que pudieran estar presentables para la siguiente conversación. Chanyeol entendía que luego de su enlace vendrían cosas más interesantes y serias, pese a que el principio de esa relación incluía una noche de sexo, entendió que era como ‘fundamental’ saciar esa necesidad para saber o confirmar, si aquello de las citas y el futuro noviazgo era posible. No todas las personas inician un compromiso tras tener sexo, a veces algunos únicamente funcionaban en lo carnal, probó que ellos funcionaban bien en esa cuestión, por lo que aún quedaba intentar en lo demás.

Baekhyun era uno de esos chicos divertidos que sorprenderían con sus pensamientos y propuestas, y con ello podría estar seguro de que sus citas no serían las típicas cenas o las ya conocidas rutinas.

Tal vez, en verdad podría enamorarse de él y funcionar perfectamente en una pareja.

***

Tuvo un pequeño momento de pánico cuando el auto se estacionó frente a la propiedad.

Baekhyun vio desde el interior el rostro incrédulo de BaekBeom, quien parecía estar a punto de subir a su propio auto. Los ojos de éste enfocaron a su hermano antes de al conductor, y posteriormente el pelinegro pudo escucharle gritar para llamar a su esposa.

— _Oh, diablos, no._ —Baekhyun ahogó un grito, y salió del vehículo pidiéndole a Chanyeol quedarse adentro. —Hablaré con mi hermano primero, ¿okay?, si viene aquí no lo dejes entrar, escucha, sólo escúchame a mí, ¿de acuerdo?, conozco a mi hermano, sólo no digas nada, no hagas caso de lo que te diga. 

Chanyeol vio al menor salir del vehículo, caminar al frente de la casa y darle una última mirada antes de entrar. Yoora llegó a la salida casi dos segundos después, se llevó una mano a la boca, y luego volvió a desaparecer al seguir a Baekhyun.

El alto no tenía idea sobre lo qué era correcto hacer o no, podría escuchar a Baekhyun y esconderse de su alterado cuñado, o simplemente podría tomar valor y enfrentar lo que Junmyeon antes le advirtió.

BaekBeom salió por segunda vez unos minutos después con un rostro ceñudo. Respirando fuerte, Chanyeol salió del auto para enfrentar lo que fuese que el mayor le echaría en cara. 

— ¿Hyun pasó la noche contigo? —Beom cuestionó juiciosamente. — ¿Por qué?

—Tuvimos una cita. — respondió tontamente, levantando un tanto el rostro. BaekBeom era de la misma estatura que Baekhyun, Chanyeol se sintió un tanto más confiado por sacarle una cabeza de estatura. Podría ser estúpido, pero si ambos fueran de la misma talla estaría obligado a bajar la cabeza, y eso no era algo que le gustara hacer.

— ¿Y no pudiste traerlo a casa?, ¿por qué durmió contigo?

—Baekhyun es mayor.

—Pero vive en mi casa, y sigue mis reglas.

—Entonces lo lamento. — sonó ecuánime. —Aunque él sigue siendo mayor de edad. —Los entrecerrados ojos de BaekBeom lo juzgaron, Chanyeol terminó sonriendo porque los hermanos tenían algunos gestos parecidos, su cuñado incluso parecía lindo así.

—No porque seas hermano de Yoora permitiré esto, ¿escuchaste?, si ustedes están saliendo debiste primero hablar conmigo.

—Tú no hablaste conmigo o con mis hermanos cuando saliste con mi hermana, ¿por qué yo sí debería?

— ¡UH, en tu cara! —Baekhyun fingió golpear aire con su puño, avanzando a prisa hacia ellos, a la par abrochando su suéter de botones. — Esa fue una buena respuesta, Yeol.

—Baekhyun, ¡tú cierra la boca!

— ¡Tú cierra la boca, Beom!, ¡Me voy al trabajo! —sin agregar algo más abrió la puerta del copiloto para entrar al coche, y llamó desde adentro al alto esperando que dejara a su hermano hablando solo.

Chanyeol se dio cuenta de que no debían comenzar las cosas así, por lo cual dio una leve venia como despedida antes de entrar. BaekBeom sólo advirtió al señalarlos, casi anunciando que tendrían una conversación después.

Conduciendo, el de cabellos claros le dio una mirada a su acompañante. Baekhyun organizaba lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de su portafolio, como si ignorara por completo lo que había pasado antes.

—No eres como te imaginé. — Chanyeol soltó sin pensarlo, y el de ojos pequeños pareció algo sorprendido por su declaración.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—No lo es, pero es como si fueras una persona diferente entre más tiempo paso contigo. Eres coqueto, serio y maduro, cuando te pones nervioso eres lindo, y ahora, un poco atrevido y divertido.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte?, soy un todo en uno. —sonó presumido. —Espero que lo de mi hermano no parezca un obstáculo para ti, BaekBeom es algo especial cuando se trata de mí saliendo con hombres mayores, aunque supongo que Yoora hablará con él. Ella me pidió decirte que le llamaras en cuanto pudieras.

—Al parecer nuestros hermanos querrán opinar sobre nuestra relación… —sus manos seguían sosteniendo el volante, esperó una respuesta afirmativa a sus palabras, sin embargo pudo percibir el ambiente tranquilo. Quitando su atención por un segundo del camino, apreció a su todavía empleado observándole. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tenemos ya una relación?, estás sonando como… si lo dieras por hecho, ¿qué pasará ahora que te vayas de EXACT?, ¿cómo haremos que funcione?

—Pensaremos en ello juntos, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el anuncio que daré hoy, ¿no lo crees?

—Te irás Chanyeol, ¿tendremos tiempo para esto?, porque, me hace sentir inseguro también, ¿no estás jugando conmigo, verdad?, ¿no te olvidarás de esto en cuanto lleguemos al edificio y luego te vayas?, porque mi hermano podría romperte la cara si llegaras a hacerlo.

—Okay, Baekhyun-miedoso desbloqueado, ¿qué otras facetas tuyas debo descubrir?, si enfrenté a tu hermano antes es porque estoy siendo serio, ¿muy bien?

Pese a la burla el nombrado no pudo evitar sonreír, posteriormente respiró hondo, el edificio estaba a una calles de distancia, y la reunión del día llevaría consigo consecuencias, finales y nuevos comienzos.

***

Sus palabras fueron dichas luego de una cantidad considerable de tiempo, donde se dedicó a agradecer a cada persona importante en su estadía en la revista. Baekhyun había bostezado algunas veces mientras Chanyeol sobre la tarima improvisada hablaba para los trabajadores. Jongdae varias veces le había codeado para que se mostrara serio, por lo que tuvo que mantenerse fingiendo asombro cuando las personas empezaron a susurrar a sus lados.

—Te lo dije. —mencionó el de labios sonrientes. — Tu amor se va y te abandona. No te sientas tan triste, ¿okay?, escuché hace unos minutos que uno de los amigos de Jongin está interesado en ti, es posible que te invite a salir. — Su amigo respondió bostezando por segunda vez, Baekhyun podía notar como Chanyeol le daba algunos vistazos entre sus anuncios, así que decidió mantenerse al margen y sólo estar de pie y tranquilo como los restantes en el lugar.

—Mejor aconséjale que no lo haga, ayer pasé la noche con alguien, es posible que evolucione esto a algo serio.

— ¿Algo serio como un noviazgo?

—Uhum, algo de ese tipo, incluso ha hablado con mi hermano, o discutido, no lo sé bien, debo preguntarle.

Jongdae guardó silencio tras el último ‘gracias’ dicho. Baekhyun y Jongdae aplaudieron a su anterior superior, uno de ellos de manera perezosa, y el pelinegro levantándose en las puntas de sus pies para ver hacia dónde había ido Chanyeol.

— ¿Y ese chico de dónde salió?, hasta donde me contaste seguías dolido porque el idiota de Park tenía novia.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?, —Baekhyun cambió de tema al señalar al frente. —ChanSeon es el nuevo editor, no puede ser ¿qué será de mí ahora?, ¿me ascenderán?—distrayéndose por la mano sobre su espalda, Baekhyun vio por encima de su hombro aún confundido por la consecuencia que llevaría con ello a su empleo.

Jongdae miró hacia atrás, sus ojos abriéndose grandes, y haciendo una venia para quien tan sólo unos minutos antes, fue su jefe.

—Baek, ven conmigo cuando termine la reunión. — Chanyeol pidió hablando bajo, tratando de ignorar que varios pares de ojos estaban enfocados a su dirección. —Estaré en la oficina.

El alto no fue capaz de esperar a su respuesta, por lo que el menor lidió con las miradas inquisitivas de algunos de sus compañeros, reprimiendo esa sonrisa tonta, trató de mantenerse serio y bajar el calor de su rostro.

En los anuncios más importantes estaba el hecho de que Wu se despedía también de la publicación, y con su salida algunas personas estaban ascendiendo de puestos. Baekhyun no tuvo un ascenso tan grande, ya que InJung fue nombrada como la encargada del área de corrección. ChanSeon estaba tomando el puesto de editor en jefe, el mismo que, tan pronto pudo dirigirse a los empleados desde su nuevo cargo, hizo públicos cambios enormes.

***

Sin poder esperar, Baekhyun fue de los primeros en subir al ascensor, su destino, la oficina de paredes de cristal. Sostuvo en su mano la copia del nuevo reglamento, sonriendo divertido por aquella parte que incluía un contrato distinto para quienes iniciaran relaciones amorosas en el edificio.

Desde el exterior alcanzó a ver como Chanyeol metía algunas pertenencias en una caja, y como Eunjung ayudaba a guardar libros en otra. Tocó con sus dedos suavemente, y Chanyeol agitó la mano pidiéndole pasar al verle a través del vidrio.

—Yo me iré para dejarles a solas. —Eunjung mencionó pasando a un costado del menor, dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos. — Yeol, no olvides que Yifan los invitó a comer con nosotros. En cuanto termines de guardar todo llámanos. 

—De acuerdo, lo haré. —movió su mano pidiéndole darse prisa. Sin más, rodeó su escritorio y se recargó en el borde, esperando que el pequeño de cabellos negros se detuviera al frente. — Byun, ¿qué tal el ascenso?, tu sueldo subirá, no tanto, pero es algo, ¿crees que eso ayude en tus ahorros?

—¿Te preocupan mis ahorros? — se rió balanceándose en sus pies, alcanzaba a oír el ruido de sus compañeros que volvían a sus espacios de trabajo, y como una costumbre o advertencia, se mantuvo alejado del mayor pese a que deseaba juntar sus rostros, ¿y por qué no?, también sus bocas. — Ahora que no estarás aquí podré concentrarme en lo que hago, lo único que no me atreveré a hacer cuando te vayas es mirar hacia acá, ChanSeon no es tan atractivo como tú, además tiene novia.

El esbozo de buen humor del alto se amplió al oírle, pese a que en sus oraciones incluían cosas no tan agradables considerando que estaban iniciando una relación, o citas; En ese punto, Chanyeol no tenía idea de qué clase de cosa eran, ya que se sentía apresurado llamarlo noviazgo, aunque, tampoco le molestaba saltarse unos cuantos pasos.

Baekhyun no era su tipo, ni siquiera podría compararlo con alguno de los chicos en los que se interesó, pese a ello, no estaba seguro de si tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, porque el pequeño frente a sus ojos, se ajustaba a todo lo que anhelaba experimentar.

Estirando sus brazos tomó a Baekhyun de las caderas acercándolo a su cuerpo, inclinando el rostro buscó sus labios para presionarlos, iniciando un beso lento, el cual no fue correspondido inmediatamente.

— ¿Y si vamos a cenar de nuevo hoy? —propuso con voz ronca al crear distancia entre sus bocas, como réplica obtuvo una palmada en el hombro. Baekhyun le sonrió con burla, luego mordió su labio.

—Si hacemos eso BaekBeom te matará, mi auto se quedó anoche en el estacionamiento, y mañana es día de publicación, para de ser honesto quisiera dormir hoy en mi cama.

—Yo nunca dije nada de dormir, sucio. —se burló. — Te llevaré a cenar y luego te escoltaré desde mi auto hasta tu casa, ¿acaso no soy un caballero?, ¿qué otro hombre podría hacer eso?

Baekhyun se carcajeó fuerte, y cerró la boca cuando cayó en cuenta de dónde estaban y del silencio que se hizo de repente. Mirando por sobre su hombro, alcanzó a vislumbrar a Jongdae recargado en su escritorio, a Jongin algo atónito por la escena, y a demasiados pares de ojos juzgándolos. Encogiéndose de hombros, Baekhyun prefirió disfrutar de esa mínima y última oportunidad para hacer lo que deseó por tanto tiempo.

Palpó su mejilla con su palma, con su índice delineó sus labios antes de inclinarse, así tocándole.

Y le besó, besó a Park Chanyeol.

_“No quiero lamentarlo, no puedo evitarlo. Tratando de actuar con indiferencia, tratando de hacerlo obvio. Pero aún sin saberlo, sigo cayendo por ti;_

_Sin saberlo, tus ojos están dirigiéndose hacia mí, ¿pensaste que no me había dado cuenta?_

_Mis sentimientos de ser atraído por ti se revelaron”_

***

**TOUCH**

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.

**Author's Note:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.


End file.
